IN LOVE WITH U (AU)
by BelsisCaskett41319
Summary: What if Stef and Lena had met five years before? Stephanie Marie Foster is pregnant of Brandon, trying to divorce Mike and begging her friends Jenna and Kelly to help her find a new place and then she met this beautiful woman, Lena Elizabeth Adams. Sorry for my grammar, I'm Spanish and doing this as a first, hope you enjoy it.
1. First meet

**AN: I'm sorry for my English grammar, I'm spanish but i had try my best. Hope you enjoy this story"**

Stef met Jenna and Kelly in a baseball match a month ago. She did not have many girl-friends because of her work but when she started talking with them, they immediately felt a connection. She spent a great time with them and for that few hours she forgot that she was four-month pregnant and four-month married to a man she didn´t love the way she think she should love someone. She married Mike because he got her pregnant. And now, a month ago, five-month pregnant and five-month married she was leaving home because her husband was an alcoholic, was becoming aggressive and she feel she was doing more harm continuing with that loveless marriage.

-Hi, Stef. How you doing?

-Hi Jenna –Stef was crying while telling Jenna hi.

-Sweetheart, why are you crying?

-I…I'm leaving home and…and I…I feel so embarrassed telling you this but….Can I stay with Kelly and you a couple of days until I find a new place? If you know someone…I don't want to be an…

-Stef, Stef honey, is ok. You can stay with us, the only problem is that we have a friend here, Lena. She is staying with us a couple days too while her apartment is being disinfected.

-Ok, is no problem, I can sleep in the sofa if is necessary. Thank you Jenna, thank you.

In less than half an hour Stef was in her new friends apartment but so nervous to call them. She and Mike had had a long talk and tomorrow she'll be calling her lawyer to send him the divorce paper. She knocked on the door and Kelly open it with a beautiful but compassionate smile on her face. They kiss and Kelly led her to the living room where a beautiful brunette with a pencil skirt, a red blouse and massy curly hair was drinking some wine while chatting with Jenna. "She must be Lena, is beautiful" Stef was open mouthed by the look in front of her.

Jenna hug her and smile at her girlfriend, knowing the effect that Lena have on women, even straight women. –Stef, this is Lena, our best friend from college, Lena this is Stef, our new friend.

-Hi, Lena Adams. Nice to meet you

"What a beautiful voice"-Stef thought

-Hi, Stef Foster. Nice to meet you too

They shook hands and if Stef thought she had a connection with Jenna and Kelly the first day they met when she shook hands with Lena she felt like she was in heaven.

-Stef, let me get your suitcase to the guest room. Lena and you had to share the room and the bed…do you mind?

-No, of course, no, but I can sleep on the couch if Lena feel uncomfortable…for me is not a problem.

-No…for me neither. It would be like a camp.

The four women spend the day talking about their lives, about pregnant issues or about their jobs. Suddenly it was 5 and Jenna and Kelly had a dinner with some friends so Lena and Stef were alone at the apartment.

-Are you hungry? I can make something for the two of us. I don't know..what do you want? A salad? Meat? Take out? –Lena was so nervous at that point that Stef have to squeeze her hand to make her stop

-First of all, yes I'm hungry, second of all, both of us will make dinner so…What we can do? Maybe a salad and some enchiladas? I love Mexican food .

-Of course, let's see what we can do –Lena start walking to the kitchen –I know this house like mine, actually, I think I spend more time in here that in my own apartment.

Both women start laughing while Lena pulled everything needed for dinner and Stef set the table. –You want to make the salad or you prefer to cook?

-Believe me, is better if I prepare the salad –Stef chuckle – I'm not good at cooking. All my life I have eat take out or pre-cooked food, I'm not healthy at all.

-Wo-ho, I'm the healthiest woman in the world. I love salads, and vegetables, of course pasta is my favorite food but is not healthy at all. You make the salad, I make the enchiladas, wine for me and… for you?

-For me orange juice please.

They seemed to be the perfect team because in less than twenty minutes they were eating and Stef was feeling like she was in heaven again.

-Oh my god Lena, this is delicious. Even better that in Mexican places. How did you learn to cook this?

-Everything I know about cooking is from my Mama because she has traveled around the world

-Wow, ¿and you? ¿You've traveled around the world?

-When I was little, on holidays my parents took me with them travel, I had been in Paris, London, Madrid, even in Russia and a couple of months ago I was in Paris again finishing my degree.

-Brilliant, I only have been in LA and Florida, I had never left the country. And now I'm here, not knowing how the world looks like, in a divorce and pregnant looking for a new place to live.

-¿You're looking for a place? I had a guest room I'm trying to rent. Actually, my apartment is near the precinct and near my school so…If you want you can stay with me.

.¿Seriously? –Lena nodded in acceptance with a big beautiful smile on her face, that big brown eyes connecting with Stef's hazel eyes. –Thank you Lena, but…are you sure I will not be a problem? I had to stay at home since I have maternity leave for like a millions years –Stef rolled her eyes with irony – and I also have ultrasounds and that pregnant things…I don't want to be a problem.

-No, Stef, is no problem, you can stay at home, invite friends, whatever you want, I don't care. I want us to be friends and if you need someone to go with u to that ultrasounds I would be happy to go with you. But, I have to tell you something.

-Tell me

-I am a lesbian, like a long-time lesbian, ¿that's not a problem right?

-Of course not, that's change nothing. Thank you Lena, really, thank you –Stef by instinct squeezed Lena's hand and felt that energy again.

They finished having dinner and dessert, they put on their pajamas, clean the kitchen and sat down on the sofa watching a comedy film. Jenna and Kelly arrived home by 1 am and they found Stef head on Lena's shoulders and Lena's curls all over Stef face, it wasn't anything romantic but that two girls knew that one way or another Stef and Lena were meant to be together. They awakened them and send them to the guest room. First day was finally over and Stef was having a strange feeling in her heart every time she thinks about Lena Adams. 


	2. Realizing

**AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, HERE YOU HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY IF SOMETHING IS MISSPELLED.**

 **-** Stef woke up with a strange sensation because she felt someone near her in bed, extremely close to her, she spun around and found Lena's face in front of her, sleeping peacefully with her right hand under the pillow and the other one in Stef's stomach, like protecting her baby but when Stef spun around Lena's hand was resting in Stef's back. The blonde wanted to touch Lena's face, to stroke her massy curly hair that was all over the brunette face but she knew that wasn't right so she turned away from her and that made Lena to woke up, smiling, the brunette stretched and opened her brown eyes to Stef's hazel eyes.

-Good morning Stef, Have you slept well?

-Yeah, this bed is pretty comfortable. And you?

-Yeah, I'm sorry for spooning you; I didn't realize I was doing that.

-Oh is no problem. They were not realizing that they were smiling at each other and looking so deeply into each other eyes.

Stef stomach rumbled.

-Wo-ho I think someone is hungry –Lena said with a chuckle.

-Yes, I'm eating for two, remember?

-Yes, I remember and I also smell some coffee and bacon so go there and have breakfast with our friends while I get a shower. –Lena got out of bed to the bathroom and Stef got out of bed too but more slowly and went to the kitchen where Kelly and Jenna were doing pancakes.

-Good morning ladies.

-Good morning sleeping beauty. How are you?

-Starving, I think peanut is an alien trying to eat everything right now hahaha

All three women started eating the beacon, the eggs, coffee for Kelly and Jenna and OJ for Stef who was facing the bathroom door and because of that when Lena left the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her body and another one on her head Stef's eyes became so big. -Hi girls –she said when she was running to the bedroom again-Bye ladies.

Stef's eyes were in shock. "She is doing all of this on purpose" she was thinking. "This can't happen again, all of this is like Tess Brown"

-You ok Stef?

-Yes, I just…I think the baby is kicking and it feel weird. Why you two are awake so early in the morning?

-Because we have to go to the grocery and then we were thinking about going shopping, the four of us. Do you want to come with us?

-Yes, of course I want but first I have to go talk with Mike about the end of our relationship and about the divorce

-Ok, we can meet there at 12 ok?

\- Ok. I will call you if I'm running late.

Stef was sitting in the café in front of Mike who was drinking his second cup of coffee.

-I just don't understand why you want a divorce, we were so good together Stef. We are even having a baby in four months, I just…I don't get it.

-Mike, is freaking simple ok? We married because I was pregnant, I love you but not in a romantic way anymore and you…you are having alcohol problems since we first got together.

-You don't love me anymore? –This time Mike looks deep into Stef's eyes and he saw it, she was just looking at him like two best friends would look at each other not like two married people – Not like a husband I guess?

-Exactly Mike, I want you to be a part of this little one life, we can be best friends, we work together so we have to be coworkers but at the end of the day I would be with another g…with someone else and you will be with other girl –Why she had been about to say girlfriend? That was ridiculous; she was having a déjà vu and a flashback of her first kiss with Tess Brown, with a girl, a talk brunette with blue eyes.

Mike was saying something to her: Ok so I will be there when the baby comes?

-If you want you can be there and you can be in ultrasounds if you want.

-I just…I need …I need time away from you. I will call you to know about how is everything going and you can call me when the baby arrives because I want to be his or her father so…I just…I'm sorry but I have to go. Send me the papers and I will send them back ok?

He gave her a last kiss on the mouth and go. Stef suddenly felt like the worst person in world because she had hurt a person she love but she felt like she had done the right thing and she wanted to talk with Jenna about her feelings so she can help her understand. She look at her watch, 11:45, she was running late so she send them a text message and at 12:05 they were all together.

-Ok, ok ladies, I love going shopping so what if we buy maternity clothes for you Stef? I will judge whether it suits you or not.

-Ok, let's do that. Then we will have something for lunch and then more shopping ok?

-Yeah

All four women started looking maternity clothes for Stef and in the second shop Stef was having trouble taking off her shirt when she asked Jenna or Kelly for help but instead of them was Lena who enter to help her. Gently, the brunette, caught the edge of the shirt and ran it over her head. Lena in the process brushed her waist and was looking all the time in her eyes so Stef was feeling like she was in heaven again, their chemistry was ridiculous.

-Ok, thank you Lena, I can continue by myself.

But Lena grabbed the blouse and put it on Stef.

–Look at you, you look beautiful Stefanie –Lena turned her over so she was facing the mirror. Stef was surprised about how good they look together, she didn't even care about the clothes, she was watching the perfect couple in the mirror and without thinking she placed her hand on Lena's, admiring the contrast between the dark skin of Lena and her pale skin. -It's perfect –she whispered while touching Lena's hand but suddenly she realized what she was doing – oh sorry, it just…I don't know what is wrong with me this days.

-Stef I think I know exactly what is happening to you but maybe you should talk with a friend, maybe Kelly and Jenna? It will help you to understand.

-What…What do you mean that you know what is happening to me?

-I know what is happening to you because in this day and a half I felt like I was on a cloud and I did not want to get off, I was in heaven Stef –Stef face was in shock – Please Stef I don't want to risk our friendship so please, forget what I had told you ok? We are still friends right?

-Lena, lena…-Lena was so sad looking down to the floor –look at me with that big brown eyes. Look at me –when she did Stef took her face in her hands looking deeply in the brown eyes –I don't know what I'm feeling but this is not new to me ok? You're right, I have to talk with Jenna and Kelly about this, think and rebuild my life before rush into anything but yes, this friendship is forever. Ok?

-Ok

After that the four women went to have lunch together and they have a lot of fun but Stef was a little tired so she decided to go home and get some rest. Lena whispered something to Jenna.

-Hey, I think I'm going to take some rest too because I have to work tomorrow all day and it will be exhausting. –She kissed her girlfriend goodbye, hug her best friend and went home with Stef to "relax"

When they arrived home they put into comfy pajamas and they sat on the couch. The first ten minutes everything was silent but Stef had to say something: -Jenna, when I was 15 I felt madly in love with Tess Brown, a girl from my school, we started dating, so we hid one year but one day we were sleeping in the sofa, we were cuddling and my father sent me to the priest so for all this years I thought being gay is…was…was a sin but I was not happy in my marriage and I think is because all those feelings were emerging again and now…now I think… is so complicated. –she look at Jenna –Wat can I do Jenna? I…

-Stef, a priest can't hid who you are forever, sooner or later you would realize and now, sooner, is better because you can start to be happy, you can start to live your life with a person you truly love and if in this case is a woman, is ok. Being gay is not a sin, being gay is love someone like you would do being straight and it could be so good, believe. Now you need to think, get that divorce, care about the baby and Lena can be a really good help for you.

-Lena…I know I have to relax and thing but you know…today…maybe I'm a little impulsive.

-What did you do? You kissed her?

-No, god, no…I …she was helping me with clothes and suddenly I was looking at her reflection and her skin against my skin and it felt so good so…I don't know, it was a perfect moment.

-Yes, you like her and she likes you but don't rush anything lady. Move in with Lena, get to know her and when your mind is clear then do whatever your heart told you to do. Ok?

-Ok. Thank you Jenna.

-You're welcome Stef, now go get some rest and I would call you when the other girls are here and we can start dinner.

Before falling into a deep sleep the blonde had one thing clear, she likes a woman, Lena Adams but first she have to rebuild her life, so she can start to be happy.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

This is just a thank you for all the reviews and whising you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

I had a lot of ideas in my minds for this story. U want Stef to be expecting twins? Like Brandon and Callie being biollogically her, for me it would be great, making a story where no Brallie, all of them are little and explore the relationship of the Moms with them in this ages.

I also want you to make request, i would pick the ones matching this story ok?

Thank you and sorry for my grammar :)

PS: i have a lot of exams in January but i think i will be posting one chapter in the middle of the month.

Love you all and thank you again :)


	4. Moving in and a surprise

Stef has been with Jenna, Kelly and Lena for three days and had had a lot of fun. Jenna and Kelly were so funny and they were trying to make sure that she feels comfortable with them and Lena was becoming a fast best friend, always worry about the baby and how she was feeling. Today was the day that Stef were moving in to Lena's apartment and she was nervous, she knows she has nothing to be afraid of but living with her crush under the same roof, that was nervous. She also had talk with Kelly and with her mom about her feelings. Kelly had told her to let everything out, "you´re a wonderful woman Stef and you deserve to be happy" and her mom, her mom was interesting.

*FLASHBACK*

-Hi doll

-Good morning mom

-How you and my grandchild are doing?

-We are fine, fat and ugly but ok. I have an appointment tomorrow

-You're not, Stef. And I will call you tomorrow to know how that goes.

-Can I talk to you about something?

-Sure love. What happen?

-Um…What were your feelings about me and Tess when you found we were together?

-I was ok with that, why?

-You didn't care I was a lesbian or bisexual or whatever?

-No, what should I be? You are my daughter and I don't care if you are with a man or with a woman doll. Your father make that horrible choice without me –Stef was silent and overthinking – Stefanie, why are you asking me this? Have you met someone?

-I'm asking you this because I'm felling weird, I had all this feelings again and yes I had met a woman and I think I have a crush on her. I don't know mom, I'm so confuse

-I see doll but…you are getting a divorce with Mike?

-Yes I am, I signed the papers today and he want a fast divorce, he will see the baby every two weekend and will be capable to have her or him when the baby turn a year until then I will have to be there. He is ok with that so…

-Ok sweetheart so I recommend you to get that divorce, clear your mind and maybe give this girl an opportunity.

-Wo…thanks mom, but I know her only for like…four days. Mom I have to make the suitcases for tomorrow so bye. I love you.

-Love you to and I will call you tomorrow.

*END FLASHBACK*

So Lena has some of Stef's boxes in her car and Stef have her suitcases in her and now she was following Lena to her apartment. They had talked about it and Lena want her to stay even when the baby born because the guest room is big enough to have the crib in there and in that way Lena can help her. When they arrived Lena show her the house.

-First we have the living room open to the kitchen, I know I know, is a big kitchen because I like to cook so I spend a lot of time in here and here is the dining room I only use this when I have a big party of something but have little space anyway. –They return to the living room and into a hall with three doors. Lena went to the one in the right –This is the guest room as you see is near the guest bathroom and in front of this one is my room.

-Oh, everything is beautiful Lena, you have a lot of taste and again thank you for letting me stay here.

-No problem Stef. Go get comfortable in there, I'm going to have some groceries and then we can go to that appointment, ok?

-Yes, ok. –Stef asked Lena to go with her to the sonogram because she was feeling lonely and was so sad of not having anyone and she said yes. Stef was hoping to know if the baby was going to be a girl or a boy so she can start buy things, she was almost six months pregnant and she wanted to do all baby shopping.

*At the appointment*

Stef was lying in the bed of the clinic when her gynecologist came to the room.

-Hi Stef, how are you doing? Any dizziness? Fever? Oh sorry, you are new? Not Mike obviously…

-Hi, I'm Lena I'm her friend and she was alone so she asked me to come with her

-I'm ok, I had had some dizziness but they gone pretty quickly, I think I'm actually in that burst of energy period u know?

-Yeah, I'm pretty sure you are. You want to know the gender right? –She said while applying gel to Stef's stomach and started the ultrasound. Lena was so nervous, she was having a lot of emotions with Stef, she like her so much, the exact moment their hands shakes that very first day she was in the clouds with her.

First they hear a fast heartbeat but suddenly, after that, they hear another fast heartbeat and Lena saw tears running down Stef's cheeks.

-Ok, Stef you are expecting twins

-Twins? But….last time…it was only one. How can this be possible?

-I think one of them was hidden behind the other so I couldn't see it and the heartbeat would go at the same pace –the doctor start moving the machine and Stef grabbed Lena's hand while looking at the screen where you could see two grey figures and one was definitely a boy–Ok, that one is a boy and let me see.

Stef look at Lena with tears in her eyes, she was expecting twins? And how can be a single mother of two?

-The other one is a girl Stef, you are expecting a girl and a boy and you are almost six months pregnant so you have to drink a lot of water and control your diets. I also want you to walk, maybe when you are out with your friends or having a date. And Lena now that you are here I want you to make sure she remember everything, at this time of the pregnancy women forget things.

-Ok ok, I will take notes of everything but I'm not sure about the food. I just want to eat…a lot. And now that I'm eating for three. Oh my God I'm going to be fat and more ugly

After the doctor give her some diets they went to Lena's car.

-Stef, you are not ugly you know that?

-No, Lena I'm ugly, my face is red and hot all the time, my arms are fat and my boobs are deformed. And now I'm having twins and I don't know if I can be a single mother of two and my hormones are driving me crazy.

-Ok, ok, you know I'm a former lesbian right?

-Yes, you told me the first day like Kelly and Jenna did.

-K, I'm telling you a few things: your arms are muscular, your face is pretty with those hazel eyes and beautiful dimples that appear in your face every time you smile. And I don't know about your boobs but I'm sure they are not deformed. Listen, you will be able to raise these kids and you would have financial support from Mike.

-Ok, Lena, thank you for that words. For now I'm going to call my Captain and tell her I want a month of desk job so I wouldn't drive myself crazy and I have to talk with Mike about this and the next month I have to go to that classes to prepare you for maternity.

-Ok, ok, now go home, have a relaxing bath and a nice sleep and you will be ok tomorrow.

Stef, day plus day know that she was falling in love with this woman. Yes, is too soon but she had never have this connection with anyone. She can't stop picturing herself with Lena in that apartment raising her twins together. But she has to get that divorce and prepare for everything she is feeling until she rush into anything.

 **AN: Ok, so, happy new year everyone. Stef will have Callie and Brandon and i don't know, how many chapters you want until Stef and Lena start kissing or doing something? You want this quickly or more slowly? Please leave your ideas on the reviews and thank you for telling me I have talent, i can't believe it but thank you :)**


	5. JEALOUSY

**AN: Just a short one, the next chapter it would be longer i swear and of course it would have a lot of romance and cute baby moments.**

Stef was lying in her big bed, staring at the ceiling while thinking about this past two months she has been living with Lena. She was having trouble sleeping recently so she thought about her good moments.

 _"_ _Stef wake up from a nap to the smell of delicious food and when she went to the kitchen she stay there looking at the back of the curly haired woman she was in love with. Why I can just tell her, I love her? Lena turn around and say hello. They were having dinner together, talking about Lena's job, about Jenna and Kelly:_

 _-They are fostering a 15 year old girl but only for a few months until her mom gets better._

 _-You would want foster kids?_

 _-Not yet, I want to find the love of my live, someone that love kids the same way I do. I want to find that person I can give myself completely. I don't know._

 _-I think I want that too. I would love to have someone to raise these kids with, you know?_

 _-Yeah, for now you would have to do that with me. Starting with your class tomorrow. "_

The maternity class. That was a very awkward but very beautiful moment.

 _"_ _The coach had told them to help their partners with the breath and Lena was holding Stef's hand and looking at each other's eyes. After that a couple of lesbians that were near them told them:_

 _-You two are so cute together.-Lena and Stef look at each other with strange felling - How much time?_

 _-I'm seven months pregnant, and they are so comfy in there so I think two more months._

 _-Oh, you are expecting twins? Congratulations! You would be beautiful moms._

 _When they were driving home there was a lot of tension in there._

 _-Why you have let them think we were a couple? –Lena asked her._

 _-I don't know. I think I didn't want to be the single mom with her best friend in there, you understand?_

 _-Yeah. It was nice to tell that we look good together even if we are not a couple. I look good near my best friend so I'm happy!_

 _Stef smiled at her but couldn't stop thinking that she wanted Lena to be the other mother of her twins. They had shared the moments she should be sharing with Mike: ultrasounds, cravings in the middle of the night and now the maternity classes. After the ultrasound, that night, Stef would tell Lena about her fellings"_

The ultrasound was two weeks later and Stef last happy memory of that month.

 _"_ _Every time she heard the heartbeat of her son and daughter she cried and Lena is the one taking away her tears but this time Lena was crying too so Stef was taking away her tears too. And in that exact moment she fell more in love with her._

 _-Thank you for being here Lena, you are the best friend ever. Thank you for helping me._

 _-It's nothing Stef, you are my best friend so I will always be there for you._

 _When they were in the car, Lena's phone started to ring and Stef's stop hearing the conversation in the exact moment she hears 'Hi honey' from the other side of the line. "I'm late, she already have a girlfriend""_

The ultrasound was that evening, Lena had dropped her at home and told her she had a date with a lover, she told Stef that it was not her girlfriend but that it was to bleak in there but Stef couldn't stop being jealous about the woman that was fucking Lena right now in the room in front of her's. She was hearing Lena's load moans and a lot of anger was going through her body. She managed to fell sleep at four am, having wets dreams about Lena Adams.

When her lover get out of her house at six am the next day Lena start crying in the sofa, because she couldn't have an orgasm because of the damn hot blonde that was in the other room. She was thinking about her love for Stef and she was feeling like she was cheating on her. These two months with Stef she was feeling like they were a couple, she was thinking about the twins like her twins too and Jenna had told her that Stef told her she was in love with Lena and was decided to tell her. She was waiting for that.

When Stef wake up at seven she found Lena crying in the sofa.

-Oh Lena, what happened? Something went wrong on that date?

-Everything, everything went wrong!

-Oh yeah, sure, that moans wasn't exactly a "nothing".

-What?! Oh my god, you heard us?

-C'mon Lena, I was next door and you weren't quiet at all. I mean you even made me have…

Stef was acting defensively, full of jealous and Lena saw that on her face before panick attack her.

-Stef? What I made you?

-Lena….my water just broke….Can you take me to the hospital?

-Oh my god, ok, ok, of course I will.

In the drive to the hospital Stef call her mom, dad, Mike and Jenna and Kelly. Her mom was having a plane there, her dad told her he would be there when the baby arrive and her friends was driving to the hospital in that very moment. Mike, his voicemail told her to just leave a message. Lena could see the pain in Stef's face.

When they arrived to the hospital, everything was too quick, they sent Stef and Lena to a bedroom and a doctor check her:

-Ok, Stef, you are three centimeters dilated, this would be a low process so just be patient.

She tried to put in a comfy position but was impossible, Lena hold her hand and help her breath. She called Mike again and this time he answered:

-Stef

-Michael, I'm at the hospital having your kids so move your ass here right now or I will kill you for this pain.

-Ok, ok, calm down. We have a problem, I'm in New York, it was a job, you know, to have more money. I'm checking the plane tickets and I can have a plane in 5 hours, I would be there in 11 hours. Sorry but I was expecting you to have our kids in a few weeks not right now.

-Ok, I guess someone would be making you job.

-What happen? He can't be here?

-No, he is in New York….-a contraction hit her- is a job….-another one- he would be here in 11 hours so I think I can make this by myself

-Oh, no, no, no, I'm doing this with you.

-But, what about your job and your girlfriend.

-I called earlier to say I have a family problem so I'm 3 days off and yesterday I told you that she was not my girlfriend, she was my lover for a night, we only share sex so…

-Oh, fine. I have to…-a contraction- talk to you. Is important.

-Ok, what it is?


	6. Finally mine

_I have to…-a contraction- talk to you. Is important._

 _-Ok, what it is?_

Lena had to wait 40 minutes to hear what Stef have to tell her because she was suffering a lot and the nurse want the blonde to have an epidural injection but when she was feeling better Stef started to open her heart to the curly haired woman.

-I know we only know each other for a little more than three months but…um…since the very beginning I had felt something for you. Listen, when I was a teenager my dad found me with my "girlfriend" making out on the couch and he sent me to a priest, he told me I was a sinner and that I had to fixed it marrying a man and having kids and that my family would not love me if I continue being gay. I had tried to hide it for a long time, I had done everything that man told me but when I first show you …um –another contraction hit her – when I first show you it was just me and you, you were perfect but I was afraid. Now I'm bored of being in the closet, I had been a lot of time in here. I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. I'm in love with you, with your beautiful mocha skin, your massy curly hair and your personality, the way your eyes shine every time you smile and the way you always want to warm your hands with my back. Yesterday I was super jealous of that bitch that was making love to you and I know you would not want to….not want to get involved with a single mother of twins, that you would not want to dealt with all my crap but…

And the door open and a nurse interrupted them; Lena has tears in her eyes, hearing Stef saying those words, the words she was waiting 3 months to hear was incredible. The nurse checked on Stef.

-Stef, you are 8 centimeters dilated, I'm going to do an ultrasound so we can check on the babies, check their heartbeats and if they are totally fine in there. Then I think in half an hour you would be ready to have your babies.

The nurse do the ultrasound and Lena grab Stef's hand in hers like she had been doing and when the babies appeared in the screen Stef smiled and Lena squeezed her hand.

-Ok, their heartbeats are very good that means they would be healthy and survive the labor and they are in the good size and pounds. The boy's position is ok but we have to try chance the girl's position a little because could hurt you a little. Maybe you can kneel on the seat with your back in the backrest so her head can move a little. Just do it for ten minutes and I would check again her position. If this not works we can help her in the labor.

So Stef try to do what the nurse had told her but it was hard because she was having contractions more often. Lena went to have some coffee and she went to the waiting area where Jenna and Callie were.

-Lena! She has done it! How is she?

-No, she is ok, 8 centimeters dilated and the babies are fine but the little girl's head is in a difficult position so Stef is trying to help her settled. The nurse told us that she would be into labor in 30 minutes.

-And why are you not happy?

-Because before the nurse came into the room Stef told me that she was in love with me since the very beginning and that she is bored of been in the closed and that I would not like to have a relationship with a single mother of two. She wanted to say more but the nurse enter the room and ruined everything.

-And what are you feeling? You want to be with a single woman of two?

-I'm so in love with her and I think I don't care help her with the kids and have a family with her but you know I have never been with a new lesbian is…complicated.

-Lena she was with a girl before and she is divorced now so there are no problems. You both had been unhappy this three months always wanted to be with the other but without any progress so just do it girl!

Lena went back there and Stef was in the same position talking into the phone with Mike:

-Michael, I had told you that is ok, Lena and all my friends are here with me and mom would be in an hour or so. You finish the work and in two days you would meet your babies Mike. –She hung out the phone and smiled at Lena –You are back!

-Yes, can we finish our conversation? We don't have a lot of time until you start screaming and taking babies away from you.

Both of them chuckled and Stef continue with her speech: I know you don't want to dealt with me and my babies but please, give me a chance, I had told my mom that I'm in love with a woman, a beautiful woman, I have told her that I'm a lesbian because I belong with you Lena.

Lena was crying and when she was about to answer her a nurse enter the room again and check on her and suddenly they heard things like "almost 10 centimeters" "she is ready" and they were taken to the OR. 45 minutes later Lena was grabbing Stef's hand and the blonde was cursing and screaming and blaming Mike for everything.

-Stef, look at me, look at me – Stef look into the brown eyes –you have to breath, in and out, in and out, with me. C'mon.- Stef do what Lena told her and she was relaxing a little.

-Ok Stef at the next contraction you have to push ok? It would hurt but Lena would help you to breath and would encourage you to have your babies into the world.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh,

-Push Stef, push, you can do this, you can do this.

15 minutes later the doctor told her: I see the head, I see the head, c'mon Stephanie, try again.

And Stef push for like 10 more minutes until she feel that something was out of her and she hear someone cry. –Is a boy.

She was overwhelmed, Lena stroke her hair, putting it away of her hair and kissing her forehead. –You had do it Stef, your baby boy is here with us.

-Yes, he is here.-another contraction hit her.

-Ok, the baby girl wants to meet you too Stephanie, this will be faster because she is almost here so push, push.

-Lena, I can't do this again, I can't. I'm going to break, do this for me, please.

-I would do it if I could, believe me but I can't.

Stef push for 5 minutes until she was crying again in Lena's hand so Lena decided it was time to encourage her with the right words: Listen, you are not alone in this Stef, I'm going to be here with you, you told me that I would not want to have an instant family, that's right, I want an instant family only if is with you, in this 3 months I had tried to be with other women but I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I want to be with you, I want you to be my girlfriend because I'm in love with you, so much that hurts and I want to help you with the twins.

And she do it, Lena's lips meet Stef's lips and they shared the most romantic and full of love kiss they had never experience but Stef screamed again with tears of joy in her hazel eyes.

The little girl was 30 minutes later than her brother. The doctor put the boy in Stef's arms and she was overwhelmed with the love she was feeling. The boy open his eyes, green eyes and she kissed his forehead.

-Brandon Michael Foster welcome to the world.

The doctor told her that his little Brandon was 20 inches, 7 pounds and 21 ounces; he was super healthy and very beautiful. Lena was hugging Stef and Brandon, looking with adoration at the boy with those green eyes that she love. Stef put Brandon in her arms and peck her lips but she wanted her little girl with her. The doctor put the baby girl in her arms. She was wide awake and was making little sounds super adorable. The only difference with Brandon was her eyes, Brandon's were totally green but the girl's was hazel eyes: green mixed with brown. Her eyes. Lena let Brandon in his crib and took Callie from Stef's arms, she almost drop the newborn to the floor when she heard Stef:

-Lena Elizabeth Adams, I love you and I want you to be the mother of our babies so I want you to name the girl. I'm sure it will be a perfect name for my little bug.

Lena told her the name with tears in her eyes: Callie Quinn Foster.

-Callie Elizabeth Quinn Foster, Elizabeth because of you, because you have help me with everything and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Well, one of the three best things that ever happened to me.

-I love you, Stephanie, we will be cool mothers.

Callie Elizabeth Quinn Foster was shorter that her brother: 18'11 inches, 6 pounds and 30 ounces; but she was also healthy and beautiful.

Minutes later Stef, Lena and the twins were in a room where Sharon, Stef's mother was waiting with Jenna and Kelly.

-Oh my god Stephanie, how are you? How are they?

-I'm fine Ma, thank you. They are good too, healthy and beautiful.

Sharon took Callie from Stef's arms and started kissing her face, Lena felt that Stef was missing having her babies with her so she put Brandon in her arms and kiss her forehead whispering an I love you to her blonde and beautiful girlfriend.

-Stef, she is so adorable and she has your eyes. You ok?

-Yes, Kelly, thank you. I'm good but I just want to rest.

-Ok, we will be here tomorrow afternoon. Congratulations!

Lena offered to take them to the car so Stef and Sharon could talk.

-Stephanie, that's Lena? She is wonderful darling.

-Yes mom, she is Lena and I think we are dating now. She had told me that she wanted to be my girlfriend and help me with the twins.

-Awe, that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you my baby. These kids are the best thing you had created doll, they are adorable.

-Thank you mom. I would appreciate a nap right now, you are staying in a hotel?

-Yes Stephanie, I would be here tomorrow morning with your dad. Love you darling, good night.

Sharon found Lena in the hallway and stopped her: Lena, thank you so much for help Stef with this, Mike is a jackass but I'm sure you would be a better partner for her and those kids would be so proud of call you mom one day. Welcome to my family darling.

Lena smiled at her: Sharon, is not a problem, I love Stef and I want to be a good mother for these kids, I had been thinking of them as my own for a while.

-Ok darling, good night.

Lena went to Stef's room and she found her asleep in the bed, facing the children cribs. Lena went to Callie's crib and kissed her cheek then to Brandon's crib and she kissed his forehead. She went to Stef's bed and kissed her lips and forehead before she went to the armchair near the window and in front of her new family so she can protect them all. She was now happy, and she wants to make things work with Stef and the twins.

She whispered into Stef's direction: 'You are finally mine and I'm so in love with you so you are stuck with me forever blondie"


	7. Family visits

**AN1:** **I'm back. You let me some reviews about Lena's lover, I think I have to explain Lena's intentions and feelings. Imaging that you are in love with someone that you know is in love with you but do nothing, you want to get her/him out of your head but also you want to make that person feel like he/she is losing something, make that person jealous. I'm sorry if you didn't like that it was just my way of making Stef realize that she has to get out of the closet or she would lose Lena.**

The babies were crying half of the night, first Brandon and then Callie and Lena was the one always picking them so Stef didn't have to move. The blonde was sore and tired but always welcome to feed her babies. It was 5 in the morning and Lena wake up for a 2 hours rest and met Stef's hazel eyes, shining in the dark room.

-Come here baby, I want you to be here with me.

Lena stands up and lay in front of Stef, stroking her blonde hair while Stef's hand went to Lena's cheeks and her thumb to her lips.

-You know you are beautiful Miss Adams?

-No more than you Officer Foster. I can't believe you are finally mine, is like a dream.

-Yeah, you are not freaking out? You have an instant family.

-Baby, I don't care. I have been all night watching you three sleep. Callie put her little hands above her head while Brandon stay there, just sleeping but he does a really weird noise that is super cute. And you, you are just beautiful sleeping, you rest on your right size with your hands behind the pillow and you make a noise that is like a snore but is not. You are just beautiful. I love you and the twins a lot. I had been trying to avoid my feelings with other women but I know I had hurt you, I'm so sorry babe. From now until the end of time you are mine and I'm yours.

-Wow Lena. You know is going to be difficult…my father is totally against this and I don't know how Mike would take this. But I promise you that I would always be with you, no matter what. We have to know each other better and we would work this out.

-Sure.

And they spent an hour making out like teenagers: kissing, smiling and touching each other skins. At 6 Brandon started to cry, it was food time and then Callie wanted to eat, and the nurses gave Stef her food and they heard a knock in the door.

-Can I come in?

Mike was at the doorway, awkwardly waiting for Stef to let him come in.

-Michael, you here to meet your twins?

-Yes, how are they? They are cute right?

He went to the cribs and look at his kids and his eyes started shining, they were teary eyes. –Can I…?

-Of course you can Mike, is your son.

-His name is Brandon like we decided, right?

-Yes, Brandon Michael Foster, I want him to have your name.

Mike started making faces at Brandon who was now wide awake but his father stopped in the very first moment he listened another cry. Mike let Brandon in his crib, put the stuffed dog he had bought for him next to him and went to the girl crib.

-Oh, hi little girl, you are beautiful, I'm your daddy and I will protect you from everything. –He turned to the bed –What's her name?

-Callie Elizabeth Quinn Foster

-I love it, it's a beautiful name just like her.

-Yeah I know, Lena pick it. –Stef said looking at Lena, who was sitting near the bed, with adoration –and I just knew it would be perfect.

-And Lena is?

Lena suddenly felt awkward in this conversation but Stef needed to do this if she wants their relationship to progress.

-Lena is my….Lena is my girlfriend, we confessed our love yesterday and now we are dating, I moved into her apartment three months ago and now she is one of the most important things of my live.

The women didn't know how to describe Mike's face, he was in shock but Stef didn't saw any anger. Mike started laughing hysterically

-I have to say that I expected something like this, you seemed more attracted to women than to me, every time we were on a ride you were looking for hot women but at first I deny it. I don't care, unless you are happy and unless you let me see my kids and we can continue be best friends Stef.

-Of course, Michael, you will always be my best friend and the father of our kids. Thank you for taking this so well.

-No problem

Mike gives Callie a stuffed elephant and stayed with them for two more hours. Stef and Lena were alone just for fifteen minutes when Sharon and Frank appeared in the room with two balloons: one blue with "IT'S A BOY" and one pink with "IT'S A GIRL" and Frank was also holding a big stuffed bear.

-Hello doll, how are you and my grandbabies doing?

-Fine Ma, thank you.

-Hi baby girl, you look tired.

-Hi dad, I am tired. You know, two kids always crying and needing attention.

Frank and Stef started talking about the Padres and about stories when Stef was a baby so Lena decided to go for a walk and Sharon followed her.

-Lena, can I talk to you about something?

-Of course Sharon. Tell me.

-It's just, Stephanie is doing a great job fixing her live because she is 23 and she need a change and I'm so proud that you are finally with her and she would have someone to help her with the twins but Stephanie's father was against the idea of divorce and…I'm scared that she is going to hide again Lena. She is daddy's little girl, she has always done what her father told her to do and…and I need you to help her. I don't know if she can survive without Frank.

-She told me about Tess Brown and how she had never forgiven her father because of that but I think she would have the courage to tell her dad. I love her completely Sharon and I would do everything for her and the kids.

-Thank you Lena, we have to clear Frank's mind.

When they arrived to the hospital bedroom Frank and Stef were yelling at each other and one of the babies was crying.

-STEF, YOU CAN'T LIVE IN THAT WOMAN HOUSE, SHE WOULD FILL YOUR MIND WITH ALL THOSE OLD THINGS THE PRIEST AND I TRIED TO TAKE AWAY FROM YOU. –Stef was sobbing –YOU ARE NOT A LESBIAN, BABY GIRL. YOU HAVE TO BE WITH MIKE AND RAISE THIS TWINS WITH HIM, THEIR FATHER.

-NO, DAD, YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME ANOTHER PERSON, I'M THIS, I'M IN LOVE WITH A WOMAN SINCE THE FIRST MOMENT I MET HER. –Stef take a deep breath and talk more calmly –Daddy, I think you just have to be happy because I'm happy, Mike would be the father of the twins but that marriage was a fake. I'm with Lena and she is my forever dad.

In that moment Sharon entered the room and take Callie into her arms because the baby girl was crying. Stef looked at the doorway and smiled.

-Lena, love, came here. –When Lena was beside her she kissed her check –Dad this is Lena, Lena this is my dad, Frank.

Politely Lena shake Frank's hand and smiled at him

–Congratulations Frank, you have beautiful grandbabies. And I had nothing to do with the fact that your daughter is a lesbian and I think you have nothing to be disappointed at, you have an amazing daughter: she is strong, hilarious, she has the most amazing laughter and I admire her courage and compassion for everyone. You have to realize that Stef is with me and she will always be.

-I'm not so sure about that, she would let you down, this is just a phase.

-No, dad, you are wrong and now…leave.

\- Stephanie, I would see you sometime. I love you baby girl but i…i….this is just too much.

And with that Frank left the room, letting Stef crying in Lena's shoulder. Sharon got out of the room so the two new lovers could talk and Lena could repair her baby doll heart. Lena started caressing Stef's blond curls and holding her in her arms. She would never know how it was to feel that your father is rejecting you, she herself was a daddy's girl and would feel devastated.

-You know love, I can't understand what you are feeling right now, I'm a daddy's girl too and he has always supported me. I feel so sorry about you right now but you know, with this you would know who really love you and who would always be there. Your mom has supporting you love, Jenna and Kelly, even Mike and of course your little ones would always support you. And I, I want to be here every step of your life Stephanie Marie Foster, I want to live with you, wake up next to you, hold you tight while you are crying, help you raise our twins and I know we are u-hauling but I don't care because I love you.

Stef looked at her with teary eyes but a big smile on her face.

-I want all of that too and I just care if you support me, if you are here with me. I like u-hauling

Stef put her forehead against Lena's and Lena kissed her with so much passion. While kissing they linked their fingers.

-Wow ladies, have some air.

Jenna and Kelly were in the doorway with a doctor. Stef blushed because of the situation and Lena just smiled at her friends.

-Stephanie I think you want to go home, right?

-Yes, I want to just sleep in my bed for hours.

-Well, I want to keep you and the twins for tonight and you can go first time in the morning. Is just so we can make sure the 24 hours of their lives are good and they stay healthy.

Stef let out a sight but nodded in affirmation. Until the two mothers could sit with their best friends they went to give the children a bath and change their diapers. They were side by side, smiling at each other and when Lena was giving Brandon his bath the little boy closed his eyes, relaxed but Callie, with Stef, was wide awake, smiling and grabbing her mom pinky into her little hands. After they were in PJ and fed they returned to the room where Sharon, Jenna and Kelly were waiting for them with a camera.

-Ladies I want the two of you in that bed with your son and daughter. I want a lot of photos, smiling, kissing, just Stef with them, just Lena with them and of course Sharon with both of you.

They spent the next half hour taking pictures of themselves with the kids and only taking pictures of the twins. Finally, at seven, the two women were alone having pizza in the bed.

-What a day. You had met my whole family in one day.

-Well you have a short one blondie.

-Yeah, yours is no much longer Ms Adams. A mom, a dad and not soon-to-be ex-wifes.

-Well, I love your mom and Mike seems like a nice guy. You would met my parent but let wait a couple of months, ok?

-Deal –Stef take Lena by the waist and on top of her on the bed and they started kissing until they needed some air so Lena just get herself comfy in Stef's chest –I can't wait to be home with you and our babies.

-I want that too, home is wherever you and those babies are, my love.

 **AN:** **The next chapter would be like 3 months later, I want romantic things before I get the couple some drama and I make Callie and Brandon 3 or 4 years old. Mariana, Jesus and Jude would be here too. I was thinking of Stef and Lena taking the other twins (or you prefer them not been twins?) sooner, like when they were 3 or 4 and Jude been biologically Lena. I can try the sex thing (it want to make this "realistic") but I'm not a lesbian and I just can write what I had read and what happens in my head. Let me suggestions and reviews please. :)**


	8. Meeting the parents

-Honey, I'm home –Lena say to me entering at our little apartment where I am folding the laundry and watching our six months old twins in their playpen. They are the most beautiful babies in the whole world: pale skin, brown curly hair with green eyes: Brandon's are dark green eyes but Callie has my eyes, hazel eyes. They have different personalities too: Brandon is the quietest; he sleeps all night and always wants to eat. Callie is always searching everything with big wide eyes, she is always smiling but she doesn't like to sleep. Brandon hates bath and Callie adores them. Brandon is a mama's boy and Callie is mommy's girl. That's why we dress them different, according with their personalities: Brandon is quiet so we usually put him on shirts and jeans, Callie is a happy girl and always giggling, she likes to wear dresses because she is always happy when we put her in dresses. My captain had let me stay at home for six month with the condition that I would continue doing exercise and work my body and I am my old self again, toned and super strong. I want Lena to enjoy my body. Lena and I had not have sex yet, not because we don't want to, we want, but the twins made us exhausted and Callie still wake up in the middle of the night and she needs mommies snuggles. And I wanted to take things slowly but now I am prepared. Lena's parents came home tonight to meet their grandbabies and me and then they would stay the weekend so I had talk with them and prepared the perfect date for tomorrow.

The first two months of the twin's lives we put the cribs near my bed because we didn't want our relationship to be too fast but then we realized that we needed more space for the babies so we sold the bed, I moved to Lena's bedroom, now our bedroom, and painted and decorated the room: three of the four walls are painted in a gray color, the wall where we have Callie's crib has her name in pink letters and photos of a newborn Callie and Callie with us and Mike. The wall where we have Brandon's crib has his name with blue letters and similar photos as her sister. In the other gray wall, the one with the window has the baby changer and wardrobes. The other one is white and has a very beautiful inscription that Lena an I saw in a book about babies and we thought fit us: _This babies will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for._ In this wall they have all their toys and shelves with books. Near their cribs we have rocking chairs. Is the perfect room for the perfect babies. I thanked God that Lena wanted a big kitchen where we could put the two high chairs and have space for all the bottles, formula, bibs and baby stuff. Now I am in the living room where the only baby thing is the playpen.

-Hi honey, how was your day? –I greet her and removed her cardigan then I kiss her in the lips

-It was good but now is perfect. You here with our babies giving me a very good kiss.

She take me by the hand to the living room and I know exactly what she is going to do, like every other day she will pick one of the babies and sit down with him/her in the sofa waiting for me to do the same. Today she picks Callie and sits her in her lap, doing faces at her and rubbing circles on her back so I pick Brandon and snuggle with my love on the couch. These moments, just the four of us, make me happy but today I'm nervous, I'm nervous about Lena's parents.

-Do you think your parents would like me?

-Of course they would, I mean, they had talk with you in this months, they had seen the twins by facetime and I had talk about you, a lot. You want me to talk you about them?

-Yes please, I need every possible way to impress them because I want us to be forever.

-Daddy is the sweetest man in the world, he is funny, calm and super generous but if you mess up with me he can be so mad because I'm her little girl. He never judge anyone, he always see the best in people. You would love him. –I'm smiling because of her sweet voice when she talk about her dad but suddenly her voice has changed –My mama is totally different: she likes to judge everything, she can't be without doing nothing and she is always criticizing my choice of woman so please when she tell you something is nothing personal: she would disapprove that you are a police officer, that you are blonde and "blondes aren't my type", that you was married to a man and have two kids with him and a lot of other things but I know that at the end of the day she would love your sense of humor, your heart, your soul, your courage and your compassion and of course she would be in love with those babies.

-Wow love. That was intense. Ok so it would be ok with you daddy if I saw him how much I love you but I have to impress your mama, right?

-Exactly. Dana Adams can be…intimidating.

-Well I work with intimidating people and I can be intimidating too.

Lena just kisses me but our daughter star slapping Lena's face and wanting her attention.

-Ok, I think we have to get dressed and dress these two little babies.

Lena is in the twin's bedroom changing Brandon's clothes: he is wearing a black shirt with withe pants and his baby shocks, he is smiling like every time he is with his mama. Callie is in her crib, still in her old clothes.

-Lena, let Brandon in his crib and go get changed, your parents would be here in fifteen minutes.

-Ok. And FYI, you look beautiful in that dress, I like my view from here.

She smile and give me a kiss then get out of the room.

-Ok, Callie-girl come on, I'm going to put you in your beautiful black and white dress.

Twenty minutes later here I am, nervous and with my baby boy in my arms while Lena is holding Callie and opening the door. A beautiful black woman and tall and elegant white man are standing in front of Lena, giving her hugs and kisses.

-Oh, baby Brandon, you are so handsome –Dana look at Lena, begging her to take Brandon in her arms and Lena passes him to her –It's good to see them in real life and not by facetime.

They are looking at me and my daughter right now and I just can smile because I forgot how to form words. I'm so nervous and I don't know why. I mean. I had planned a whole romantic day with their daughter, I had talked multiple times with them but now that I have them in front of me, my legs are shaking.

-Oh, Stef, nice to finally meet you in real life –Stuart hand me his hand and I shake it but he hug me –Can I hold Callie?

-Of course, she has to meet his gramp, right?

The first half hour Dana and Stuart had been admiring our babies and giving us present for them. Dana loves the twins room but Lena was right, she had been telling her daughter how pale she was, how bad is her hair….I don't understand her, Lena's skin can't be "pale" and her hair is the most beautiful I had ever seen. Now, the babies are in the playpen and we are in the kitchen, making dinner. Dana and Stuart are making mashed potatoes, I am doing a salad and Lena is finishing the pasta.

-So Stef, you like being a police officer?

-Um, yeah, most people will look at me like I am crazy, including your daughter –I laugh but kiss Lena's lips – but having the opportunity to make a change in the world, a really small change but is a change, make me feel like I am doing something right. Every time I save a woman in an abusive relationship, every time I put rappers or murders behind bars I'm saving someone life or giving justice to someone's family. I had never fired a gun and I hope I never have to do it.

-Wow, that's a good speech Stef –Stuart is smiling at me like I have convince him.

-But, you put yourself in danger every day and now…now you have a family: your twins and my daughter.

-Dana, I have a bulletproof vest, at least one partner covering my backs and a lot of training. Most of the days I just do patrolling and deal with a teenage fight in the street or I'm putting fines. I can reassure you that I love my family and every time I'm out there I'm thinking in my girl and my kids.

-Well, not now, she has maternity leave for two more weeks.

-Ok, I just want to meet you more times Stephanie so please, don't leave my daughter too soon.

I laugh –Don't worry Mrs. Adams, I'm stuck with her forever.

-I bet the uniform is the best about her job, right baby girl?

-Oh daddy, you have no idea.

And I burst into laugh, my face is red but I love Lena talking with her dad that way, they have a pretty good relationship.

-But your partner is you ex- _husband,_ right?

-Dana…-I let go a sight –I know that you think I'm some kind of bisexual but I am not, I'm a lesbian and I married Mike because he gets me pregnant and I had sex with him or a relationship with him because I was afraid, afraid of being judge, afraid of being hurt but I divorced that man six months ago and he is ok with my situation. He would always be the father of my twins but this kids had three parents because Lena is their mother and she would always be.

Lena is upset, I see the anger in her eyes but I'm holding her hand and squeezing it so she can't say anything. I understand Dana's fear, I'm sure we would be afraid of the partners of our kids too, it's part of being a parent.

-And what is your family situation? I mean, your parents, friends?

-Well the moment I realized I was in love with Lena I told my mom and she is more than ok with that, she always knew I was gay but my dad…well he is very catholic and is totally against this. Um…-Lena is squeezing my hand now because she know I don't like to talk about my teen years and the Tess Brown situation- WhenIwassixteenIdatedagirlandmydadfounduscuddlingonthesofahesentmetoapriestandIhideitforsevenyearsbutLena…changed everything.

-Ok, honey, ok, slow down, slow down. I'm sorry about that but I'm sure your dad would understand. At first it was hard for me too, don't get me wrong I knew I would support Lena always but seeing her with girls it was hard at first because I don't want my baby hurt and she gets hurt a lot. But now, seeing her happy, with these beautiful kids is worth it.

-Thank you mom.

The conversation was pretty light from there, I really like them even if they are doing a third degree with me. We have finished eating and now we are in the bathroom with the grandparents so they can give the twins a bath: Stewart is in love with Callie and her curls and my daughter is looking at him and clapping her hands.

-Brandon is normally this quiet or is just because of me?

-He doesn't like baths, he always scream and cry. I can't believe how calm he is now.

-So he is like my Lena when she was a baby. She was the sweetest baby in the world except when we were giving her a bath, it was the only time she cries and scream.

I look at my girlfriend with amazement: I can't believe that, Lena absolutely adores baths now!

-Right? Is hilarious.

We put the babies to bed and now we are having a bottle of expensive wine in the living room, this is better than I expected. We are teasing Lena with stories about when she was a baby and they are asking me about little Stef. But now is 10 p.m and I hope we would have an excited day tomorrow.

-Ok, is late and we are a little tired. Can we came here tomorrow and stay with the babies all day? So you can go out and have a date or something?

Lena is nervous, a date? She had not been on a date with Stef like never because of the babies and her job they are always exhausted but now, letting her parents all day with the babies so they can have a good day together, alone. It's brilliant.

-Oh, we would have to improvise something but yes, definitely yes!

When Lena's parents went to their hotel we clean the kitchen and now we are in bed, Lena is wearing one of my big sized t-shirt with just panties and her hair up and I'm wearing my police academy t-shirts and black shorts, my hair is in a bun too. I can't stop myself and I kiss her neck, letting soft kisses until I find her mouth, fifteen minutes later I'm so turn on, my hand is in her panties but she tell me to stop.

-Why love? I'm so tuned on; I want to make love with you

-I know love but tomorrow we will have the day to ourselves and we would be doing this all day. I had waited six months, you know? I want it to be perfect, is your first time with a woman love.

-Ok, I can't wait for tomorrow.

She lay her head in my chest and I wrap my arm in her waist, smelling her lemons shampoo and wanting for tomorrow to be here so I can enjoy my girl's body.


	9. Date day and night

**AN:** **I'm here again, I'm sorry but I have finals and I'm so stressed so until I don't finish my exams I would not post anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said before I'm not a lesbian but I had read about lesbian sex in other fanfics so I tried my best. Thanks and please let reviews.**

-Good morning, my princess.

Stef kiss Lena softly on the lips and she smiles that beautiful smile. They kiss and kiss and kiss until Lena is fully awake.

-Where are the kids? Why I don't hear any Callie girl screaming?

-Because your parents came earlier and took them for the day. Today is a full date, just you and me my love. We planned this a lot time ago. So first, breakfast on bed –The police officer grab the tray that has pancakes, eggs and Lena's favorite coffee and a rose – Happy 6 moths anniversary baby

-Oh honey, I can't believe you planned an entire day with me. Just us.

-Yes baby, I want to spoil you and well, we have been waiting a long time for…well you know…

-Yeah, I know. But we have all day for that, right?

-Yes –a kiss- yes- a kiss- but now-kiss- breakfast.

They eat breakfast in bed while watching a movie. They have no rush, the two of them just want to be together, cuddling, kissing, laughing and joking. The movie finished, it lasted two hours and now Stef is going to the bathroom to put the presents that she bought for Lena. Lena put the tray in the kitchen and return to the bedroom and she stop the moment she see her girlfriend laying in the middle of the bed in red lacy bra with matching French panties. Her jaw drop and her eyes start looking at the beautiful body in front of her, from the blonde hair to the long legs.

-Er…hmm…er

-Speechless, I like it. It was the response I was hoping. So…you like what you see?

-Hell yeah I like it.

-My god, Lena Adams cursing, tsk tsk tsk, that's not a good behavior vice principal Adams.

-You would have to arrest me Officer Foster.

-God baby, come here.

Lena put herself on top of the blonde and kisses her, a kiss full of the passion that she has been holding for 9 months or so. They press their bodies together, Lena parts her lips and welcomes the blonde's tongue, letting her own tongue slide against it and their breaths are agitated. Stef starts caressing her girlfriends strong arms, they interlock their fingers and Lena brings them to her lips and kiss the blonde's knuckles and Stef can't stop her arousal and put one of Lena's finger into her mouth and suck it.

-I love you Lena, and I want you so much. You have no idea.

-I think I have an idea.

And Lena takes Stef's hand and put it inside her underwear, the blond let out a small gasp.

-My god woman.

Lena is taking her time, she kiss Stef's face: her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips and travel down her neck searching for the spot that drive Stef crazy and when she find it she kiss, suck and lick it. The blonde is in heaven, she's nervous, shaking like a baby, because this is her first time with a woman, more than that, this is her first time with someone she loves but Lena is treating her so gentile, like she is a fragile material. The brunette is at the blonde cleavage, kissing it and touching her girlfriend's breast, she's a breasts girl so this is like the best Christmas present for her. She wants the bra off so she asks for permission:

-Can I?

The blonde can't form words; she's speechless for the first time in her life so she just nod looking into the brunette's eyes and let her girlfriend unclasp her bra to reveal her full breast. Lena stare at them, the nipples are hard and she just have to put that breast into her mouth and she did it while she take care of the other with her hand and Stef arch her back feeling herself more and more arouse. Lena is driven her insane.

-Please, Lena please, I need you…

-Baby, I want to take my time, I want you to feel something that you had never experienced, I want you to enjoy this and the more I play, the more wet you get and the best for me.

Lena continue with the blonde's breasts for a couple of minutes, then kiss the valley between both breast and she descended her way to Stef's toned stomach until she find Stef's belly button piercing and play with it. Stef is moaning uncontrollably, she wants Lena to kiss her where she needs her most.

-Please, Lena….please, oh God, fuck.

Lena had taken away Stef's panties and is now kissing the blonde's tights. Lena take off her clothes and sit down on the queen sized bed.

-Sit here, baby, in front of me. I want you to mirror my moves, ok? I want you to do what I do and there's no need to be nervous, it would be awesome babe, I promise you.

And like that, Lena put her fingers in Stef's core and so does Stef, together they coated their fingers with each other wetness, Lena played with Stef's clit and the blonde let out a small moan, she has never experience something like this, she has never have this connection with anyone. Lena put more pressure and Stef mirror her, they are both enjoying this time, kissing and suddenly Lena inserted one finger inside Stef.

-Oh, fuck, Lenaaaa

She threw her head back and the brunette kiss Stef's neck while the blonde inserts two fingers into Lena who moan. Lena feel that Stef needs something more so she inserts another finger and with her thumb start playing with her clit, Stef does the same and curve her fingers, she have made some research and learned how to make love to a woman so she impress Lena who threw her head back and let out a gasp. Lena finds Stef's g-spot and Stef finds Lena's so five minutes later they felt their insides explode, they are sweating and the most intense orgasm they have ever have take them. Lena collides on top of Stef, both breathing heavily and trying to regain their normal breath.

-Oh my…Lena that was…that was awesome. I ….i never had a connection like this with anyone else.

-I know, me neither, for a first time it was so good Stef.

-Maybe I made a little research.

Lena just kisses her –I can't get enough of you. –And she spreads Stef's legs and puts herself between them –My god, you have a beautiful body baby, I can't wait to taste you.

Again Stef is speechless, she can't take her eyes away of Lena who is now kissing her legs, her tights and Oh God, she is there, she kiss her clit, and her lips and then she licks from her hole to her clit. Stef take Lena's hair in her hands, don't letting her go and Lena has no intention of letting her go. She sucks and lap on Stef's clit and when Stef squirm she take hold of her ass cheeks to keep her in place. Lena open Stef's lips and starts licking her hole while with her right thumb take care of Stef's clit and her left hand is on Stef's left breast.

-Oh my fucking god, Lena, ahhh…

Lena feel Stef's contractions so she stop for a couple of seconds, Stef sights in frustration –What the hell Lena! –But Lena just smile, and continue with her work, this time her mouth is on her girlfriend clit, kissing, sucking and lapping while she inserts two fingers and keeps Stef's hips against the bed so she can move or squirm. Stef is in total bliss, she is feeling her orgasm so she hold Lena's head in place with her two hands and even if the brunette can't breathe when the blonde ejaculate in her mouth she grins, feeling so proud of herself but Stef is embarrass.

-Oh, Lena…oh fuck, I'm so sorry I peed on you.

The brunette laugh and kiss all the way up Stef's body- you didn't, you just female ejaculated.

-Awe…er...I heard about it but I thought it was a myth.

-No, I have never ejaculated but one of my lovers did it one time and it was and it is awesome –Lena is grinning, feeling so proud of herself.

-There's no need to look so proud baby.

-You tired?

-Yeah, you killed me woman.

-I love you Stef

-And I love you too.

They slept in each other arms. Two hours later when they wake up they ate lunch and called the grandparents who told them that they were having lunch and they would be there by five. Stef have a table in a fancy restaurant at 6:30. The plan was to have a little time with the babies before heading to have dinner.

-We have four hours, what can we do in four hours?

-I have an idea –And Stef puts Lena against the wall, she kisses her passionately and puts her right leg around her waist –You are so hot Lena, I love you –She inserts two fingers inside the brunette and rubs her clit with her thumb. Her left arm is supporting Lena who threw her head back and put Stef's head in her neck, begging her to kiss her there –Your wish is my command baby.

-Fuck, Stef, I need more.

-You sure?

-Yeah, baby, I want you so much, I want you to fuck me –So Stef inserts a third finger inside her and fuck her relentless until Lena reaches a powerful orgasm.

They spend the rest hours taking care of each other bodies, making love, Stef goes down on Lena who teaches her everything she needs to know. Half an hour before five Stef tell Lena to prepare a nice outfit because they have a book at six thirty. They take a shower, changes in comfortable clothes, put their make up on and do their hairs so when Dana and Stuart arrives thay just need to put their clothes but they wait until they give the babies their bottles, bath them, changes their diapers and put them to bed.

-Will you stay here until we came home? -Stef asks her in laws.

-Yes, you will be here by 9 so we can make three hours in here baby girl. Is your day so enjoy it but maybe you should put more make up on your neck, or a scarf, my daughter had been a little enthusiastic.

Stef looks at Lena like she can kill her but Lena just grin at her so she can stay mad at her girlfriend. She puts a little more make up in her neck and they go to their dinner date. They spend a very good time: the conversation is light, the jokes aren't missing and the compliments are everywhere. People in the other tables are looking at them, admiring them, their chemistry, their love. After the restaurant they walk hand in hand to the car and heads home. Lena's parents says their goodbyes, telling them they would see them the next evening at the airport and the happy couple go to sleep into each other arms, feeling more connected than they have ever been.


	10. Birthday party

In the backyard of the Adams Foster family, the birthday party of Brandon and Callie was in a high. Tables full of sandwiches, chips and pizza. The presents were in other two tables ready for the twins to open them. But it wasn't just Callie and Brandon's birthday it was Stef and Lena's fifth anniversary too and in that time….a lot of things had happened.

They moved to a new house with four rooms in Mission Bay after the twins second birthday because when the kids were old enough to walk and talk and with lots of energy to waste, the apartment was pretty small. But this house, it was perfect: a big kitchen, spacious living and dining room, four bedrooms and two bathrooms; an attic and a garage but the most important part of the house for them was the backyard where the moms put swings, a slide and a hammock. The house was near Anchor Beach and in one of the safest neighborhoods of San Diego and their friends Jenna and Kelly with 3-years-old Garret lived pretty close, Bette and Tina with five years old Angie lived there too but they were new in the neighborhood.

The biggest change happened the year before. Stef and her co-workers went to a house where a couple of drugs dealers lived and were abusing her two years old daughter.

 _"_ _-What we have in here?_

 _-For what I had seen both of them are stoned and had a lot of drug bags on the table. The little girl is in a corner, she seems so frightened. But…_

 _Stef inspected her partner expression, her partner was Mike, her ex-husband and the father of her twins, and he seems pretty concerned._

 _-WHAT MICHAEL?!_

 _-Is just…the woman is pregnant Stef, six or seven months._

 _-Ok, so we have to enter the house, two at the back door and other two in the front door. There's a patrol outside in the backyard and in the front so we have that covered but we have to be extra careful with the daughter. No shooting, unless there's a risk. Remember we have to protect the girl._

 _-But…what about the baby?_

 _-We'll try to protect the baby._

 _They proceeded as planned, Stef and Mike entered first, a latino man, tall and strong stand up with a knife raised. Stef puts herself between the men and the scared girl and Mike was near the pregnant teenager. He figured that the girl could be seventeen, no more._

 _-THROW THE GUN DOWN!_

 _-NO!_

 _Stef noticed that the men was pretty high so it could be easy to put him down from behind so she motioned to her companions to enter the house and they put the latino men down and handcuffed him. No one except Mike noticed the girl leaving the house through the back door._

 _-Marquez! Take…-He looked at the men ID- Gabriel to prison. Lopez, come with me to catch the girl and remember she is pregnant so we have to be extra careful. Stef…_

 _-I know, I know, I would stay here with the little girl."_

And like that Stef met Mariana: two years old latina dressed in a white old T-shirt and pink trousers. She wore braids and trainers and was hugging her unicorn tightly.

 _"_ _-Hi sweetheart, I'm Stef. Who are you?_

 _-I'm Maiaaña_

 _-¿Mariana?_

 _The girl nodded and raised her T-shirt and Stef had to content her tears from falling. The baby girl had a black eye and she had shoe marks on her ribs and marks in her wrists._

 _-Who did that to you Mariana? It was your daddy?_

 _The girl looked at her with fear in her eyes and the closed her eyes. Before she could question something more to her Mike came and told her to bring Mariana to the police car."_

A month later Lena told Stef to bring Mariana to the house and they fostered her. What happened with the baby? Ana gave birth two months after the arrest to a handsome baby boy with big brown eyes. She called him Jesus and the social worked recommended Stef and Lena as best foster family because Mariana was there so Jesus could be with his sister and the house was big enough. Callie was so happy to finally have a little sister and share her room. Brandon was more than happy with Jesus but liked Mariana too.

So there they were, the entire Adams Foster family: Callie and Brandon at 5, they will be soon in preschool; Mariana still in playgroup at 3 years old and Jesus in Lena's arms, at only 10 months was a pretty active boy.

-Mommy, mama, mommy, mama.

Mariana went to them running, holding the hand of her best friend, Lexi Rivera. They were wearing the same dresses, Mariana's was pink, Lexi's was orange.

-What princess?

-Brandon and Callie have to open the presents now because is getting dark and they have to see my present.

So it was time to open the presents. A remote control car, clothes, stuffed animals, action figures, movies and videogames for Brandon. A dollhouse, action figures, stuffed animals, more dolls, baby toys and another remote control car for Callie. But they still had the parents's presents and Mariana's present to open.

-Open our gifts first babies.

The kids opened a little package with a cap, a T-shirt and tickets to the amusement park and the water park that they were asking to go for two years.

-CALLIE, we are going to the amusement park finally! Thank you mommies! –Brandon hugged her sister and her mothers and then looked at his father – Are u coming with us daddy?

Mike had been a constant figure in the twins lives, the first months of their lives they were too small and Stef was breast feeding them so they didn't stay with Mike for an entire weekend until they were one year old. Since then they stayed with Mike two weekends a month and one evening per week. He was a very good father, he took the divorce pretty well and Stef's sexuality too.

-Of course, Lisa, Ty and I are going to go with you.

Lisa is Mike's two years girlfriend, they met three years ago on a trip Mike did with his colleagues. Lisa was six month pregnant and her husband died four months before in the war. They immediately became good friends and Mike helped her with maternity, they fell in love and now they take care of Ty, who Mike adopted one year ago.

( **To make everything clear: Lisa is African American, Ty's biological mother with another man. U would like Mike and Lisa having AJ together? He would be Callie and Brandon's brother)**

 **-** Ok that's cool.

Then the twins opened Mariana's presents: a withe and black dress for Callie and a black jacket with white jeans for Brandon.

-U like it? –her siblings nodded –Is for your first day of school. In my first day of school I want you to give me a dress, ok?

-Sure Mari, I would find you the perfect dress.

Mike, Lisa, Stef, Lena, Jenna and Kelly and another two friends, Bette and Tina stay late sharing a bottle of wine while looking at their kids: Callie, Brandon, Mariana, Ty, Garret and Angie were chasing each other and laughing, having the best time. Jesus was sleeping in Stef's arms. The back door opened and four people entered the backyard,

-GRANPAS, GRANDMAS!

The three Adams Fosters kids went to hug their grandparents: Brandon to Stewart, Callie went to Sharon and Mariana give the biggest hug to Dana. When they finished all of them went to give a hug to Frank.

-Where are my beautiful birthday girl and my handsome birthday boy? C'mon we have to give you our presents.

The twins went to the gifts table and the grandparents give them their presents. Stef couldn't help but smile when she saw Frank giving all his grandkids Padre's caps and T-shirts. Brandon and Mariana were not happy about this but Callie, always a mini-Stef, was thrilled with the idea.

-Grandpa, when are you going to take me to a Padre's game?

-Whenever you are ready Callie girl!

-I'm ready now, mommy told me that you took her when she was four –she counted with her hands and showed them to her grandfather – I'm five granp, I have to go.

Frank picked her up and hugged her –Ok birthday girl, I would take you to the next game.

Brandon, always the jealous one, said: Grandpa, I want to go too.

-NO, Brandon you don't like beisbol! –Callie yelled.

Lena stand up and went to the grandparents –Callie Elizabeth, you know better than to yell at your brother and Brandon Michael if you don't like it you don't have to go, grandpa Frank can go with you to your next concert baby boy. C'mon go to play and let your grandpas with us.

The grandparents went with Lena with the adult group.

-Mother, Daddy you know Jenna and Kelly –Stef's parents kissed their daughter's friends – and this two are Bette and Tina, Angelica's mother, she is a friend of Brandon and Callie.

Frank was always hesitant when he met same sex couples but was trying his best to be open minded because he couldn't lose his daughter. After the discussion in the hospital Stef and he stayed an entire year and a half without talking but one day he realized that he wanted his daughter and grandkids in his life and for that he had to accept Lena. Now he actually likes Lena and is in love with his four grandchildren. Sharon was good help, always talking with him, making him open his mind.

-It's so good the kids can have their grandchildren in their lives, Angie doesn't know them.

Stewart asked them: Why is that? Who wouldn't want to know that angel of a daughter you have?

-Well, my father died two weeks before Angie was born but he was a homophobe so it was died case.

-My mother died when I graduated college and my father is a homophobe too so…

-Angie is happy though, she has lots and lots of aunties.

Lena and Stef laughed with their friends. ( **I don't know if you know this character but they are TiBette from L word, just imagine they moved to San Diego when they re-united, you know after Jodi's fiasco and after Jenny's thing in last season. Of course this character are not mine. I want them I some episodes because Angie and Tibette are perfect for this story. )**

-We have to meet them, maybe when these babies are born –Lena pointed to Bette's tummy. She was four month pregnant, with twins.

-Of course you will. An in Angie's birthday next week and in our wedding in six months.

Soon, it was time for Mariana to go with Dana and Stewart, Jesus with Sharon and Frank and the twins to go with their father. Angelica invited the Adams Foster to her birthday party next week and now the mothers where alone, ready to celebrate their five years together.


	11. Celebrating in a proper way

-My god, those kids can tire me off, they have a lot of energy! –Stef told Lena.

-Yeah but had you seen their faces? The twins were the happiest today and had you hear Angie talking with Tina when they were leaving?

-No, what did she said?

-She said: momma T I want a party like that, I had a lot of fun today.

-That kid really is something; she's so smart and polite.

-Yeah, and according to Bette she is going to be a great artist

\- Bette wants all of her kids to be artists.

The doorbell rang.

-Who is it? Are we expecting anyone?

-Maybe…-Stef wink at Lena and went to open the door – Hi sir

-Good night ladies, I believe is your five years anniversary right?

-Yes sir, it is.

-Then is my pleasure to give you this perfect meal from Pangino's. You have some of your favorites in here and a bottle of champagne. Happy anniversary Miss Stef and Miss Lena.

Stef paid for their dinner.

-Did you do this?

-Yes, I didn't want you to cook when we had had the most exhausting of days so I think maybe you can set the table in the dining room while I prepare everything.

-God Stefanie, I love you so much

Lena gave a proper kiss to her girlfriend; this kiss was one of those that she couldn't give her when their babies are around because they would be traumatized.

-God Lena, you can't do that to me now, not now, now dinner but later for sure.

Stef went to the kitchen to put their food into plates while Lena settled the table and put some candles and romantic music on. This is what she likes, some time alone with her girl, having a romantic meal, laughing, kissing and making love without any distraction: no sick kids, babies crying, changing diapers or take care of nightmares. That night they were just Lena and Stef.

-Good night Miss Adams, this is your special dinner for a special night. Today marks five years since the birthday of two of my four babies but it also means that the woman of my dreams, the only woman I had ever love, kissed me and told me that she wanted to spent the rest of her live with me. So, enjoy this meal in gratitude for making me the happiest woman alive.

Lena was speechless, Stef wasn't the romantic one, but when she was in a romantic mood, she always left Lena crying.

-Stefanie Marie Foster, the day your water broke my heart explode with joy, not just because of our babies were arriving but because that day I knew you were the one I was supposed to be with. I love you with everything I am, I love our family and the live we are building together. Today hearing Bette and Tina history made me realize that, like them, I would give you every opportunity, second third and infinities of opportunities because you are the love of my live.

They make the toast and started eating their delicious dinner, talking about previous memories.

-And you remember our trip to Barstow?

Both women laughed at the memory of that fatal event. The trip where they stayed in a motel; drinking bad wine and eating grassy burgers, but where they talked and made love all night.

-Ok, I think is time for presents, don't you think woman?

-Oh yes, and you know I love it when you call me woman Lena!

Stef opened a jewelry box and the tears started flooding down her cheeks when she saw the necklace: it was two hearts interlocked, one gold and the other silver. Stef saw it three weeks before in a store and told Lena it was the most beautiful necklace she had seen and it represent the both of them: two hearts interlocked that couldn't live without the other.

-When…? I…is…

-I bought it two weeks ago with Callie and Mariana, I told them it was my present for you and they told me: mommy would be more beautiful with it. Our daughters loved it so I bought it.

-I….thank you my love, as I said is the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen and I would never took it away. Can you put it into my neck?

Lena put the necklace into her girlfriend's neck and kissed it and then kissed Stef's lips.

-My turn, my turn! It's not jewelry but is something I know you would like. You always told me that we should spent one weekend a month away from the kids and let them with the grandparents so we can be just us so I saw this and thought is exactly what you were saying.

Lena opened the gift and she found a package for a weekend, three days and two nights, in a spa in LA.

-We can go whenever you want in the next six months, we would let the twins with Mike and Mari and Jesus with my parents. You know they love staying with them and we can use the alone time.

 **THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SO IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE SOP READING THIS**

Lena sat herself on Stef's lap and started devouring her mouth, Stef grabbed Lena's waist with one arm and with the other she cleaned the table and then laid Lena on the table. She positioned her legs between Lena's and started kissing her passionately. Lena unbuttoned Stef's shirt and unclasped her black bra, soon Stef's jeans and panties were off.

-How this happened? Why I'm all naked and you have your dress still on?

-Because you are too slow woman

-Oh, I love it when you call me woman –Stef kissed Lena's neck and unzipped her dress so she was just in her underwear. –You are so beautiful Lena, I love you. –She took away Lena's underwear and started kissing all her body.

-Stef I want to taste you so much, sit on my face babe.

-Oh fuck, I want to taste you too Lena.

-Then do it woman, but sit on my face.

Stef did as she was told and the moment Lena saw Stef's pussy in front of her she had to taste it so she licked it and sucked it. Stef let out a moan and forgot that she was supposed to give Lena pleasure.

-Oh God Lena

Lena was distracted sucking Stef's clit but she lifted her hips and with that Stef remembered that she was supposed to enjoy her treasure. Stef put her body down and separated Lena's legs so she could taste her and like that: sucking and licking they give pleasure to one another.

They went upstairs and into the bedroom. Lena was on top of Stef and put Stef's hands above her, it was impossible for Stef to move them. –God babe I forgot how strong you are.

-Ok, can you let your hands there? Don't move them or we are done, ok?

Lena grabbed an ice cube from the champagne cube and put it on her lips; she lend down to kiss Stef's lips, because of the heat that was emanating from both their mouths the ice cube was melting. Lena passed the ice to Stef and then grabbed another one.

-I'm going to stimulate your body with this ice cube until you are so wet that you would be begging me to fuck you. You want that baby?

-Oh fuck, Lena I need to touch you.

-No woman, you can't touch me, I told you, if you touch me we would stop -Lena make a path with the ice cube: from Stef's mouth, down her neck, between her breast, around her nipples, down to her belly and up again. With every new path Lena would let the ice melt near Stef's most precious secret. When the ice melted completely Lena started licking the water with her mouth, sucking on the nipples.

-My God Lena, please, I need you down, please.

Lena was done with teasing her girlfriend so she went down on her. She couldn't help but kiss Stef's clit or lick every juice that emanated from her pussy. –Fingers, I need fingers babe –Stef was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself, especially when Lena entered her with three fingers and fucked her. It was not gentle, not fragile; it was hard, and passionate. Stef felt her orgasm take her body and she decided she was done with keeping her hands to herself so she took a hold of Lena's curls to assure her she stayed there.

Lena spooned Stef and waited until she recovered from the intense orgasm and then they made out for half an hour, stealing small touches from one another. Stef positioned herself on top of Lena and the love making continued until 4 a.m in the morning. Before they fall asleep they whisper a "Happy anniversary my love" to one another. Love was the only thing that they needed that night.


	12. Callie's best friend

-Mommies, mommies! Wake up, wake up! –Callie was bouncing on her mothers bed, trying to wake them up – We have to buy Angie's birthday present! I have to find her the perfect gift and I'm going to put my favorite dress because I have to be pretty in my best friend's party.

Callie went to her room to wake up Mariana –Mari, we are going to do your favorite thing in the world! We are going shopping!

-Really? What for?

-We have to buy Angie's present for her party today!

Angie's five birthday party was going to be huge: in the backyard of the Porter-Kennard's by the pool, a BBQ, lots of friends and all her aunts and uncles, at night a sleepover with her best friend and her little cousins. Stef and Lena wanted to go because it was going to be a lot of lesbians.

-Ok, now we are going to the mall BUT we are JUST going to buy Angelica's birthday present, ok? You all have to decide the best present because you are all her friends.

-BUT MOMMIE, SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND! MARIANA HAS LEXI AND GARRET, BRANDON HAS LUKE AND MAT, AND I HAVE ANGIE AND WYATT! JESUS HAS HIS TOYS BECAUSE HE IS LITTLE!

-Ok, ok, Callie that's enough, Angie's your best friend but she is your siblings friend too, understood?

-Oooook.

-Stop with the mood Callie or you would not sleep at Angie's today.

Soon the Adams Foster clan was at the mall picking the best present, the twins fought over everything and neither one of them could decide what to buy her.

-BRANDON SHE DOESN'T LIKE TRUCKS OR MOTORBYKES! SHE LIKES HORSES, DOGS, CARS AND DOLLS!

-I want to buy her clothes; she would like a cute dress, right Callie?

-Yeees!

At the end, Mariana bought her a dress, Callie a plastic horse and Brandon bought her a stuffed dog in a car.

-Ok, you are all happy?

-Yeeeees!

-Yeah, Angie would be happier.

At 10 they arrived to Bette and Tina's, a very pregnant Bette opened the door and Callie immediately hugged her and gave her belly two kisses: BETTE, WHERE'S ANGIE? WHERE IS SHE? Hi boys, good evening!

-Hahahaha Hi to you too Callie girl, Angie is in the backyard with her aunties, you want to put your swimsuit on?

-I have it down this dress, is cute right? HI TINA!

Callie ran to Angie's other mother and whispered into her ear the present she had bought Angelica.

-I'm sure she would love it, why don't you all come with us to the backyard? And you would meet Angie's aunties.

Lena took Stef's hands on hers and whispered into her ear –Ready to meet the gang?

-Hell yeah.

In the backyard were eight woman and four men. One cute blonde was sitting on the lap of an African American woman, beside her were two tall women with dark hair and a man holding a baby boy with blue eyes. In the pool were another two woman: one skinny brunette and a latina hugging and kissing and two kids: one boy and a Chinese girl. In the other sofa were an African American woman and men, Angie was between them. Sitting on the floor with a four year old blonde boy was the exact replica of Tina and two men: one blonde that was another replica of Tina and one man with brown hair and green eyes.

-Angel sweetie, look how's here!

-CALLIE, BRANDON, MARI AND JESUS!

Both best friends hugged. Tina directed her words to Angelica: baby girl why don't you introduce your aunties to your friends?

-'K

Angie took Callie and Mariana's hands, Callie took Brandon's.

-That's my auntie Kit and Uncle Sonny, they always took me to the zoo or to Disney World. Auntie Kit is Mamma B's big sister. Those are my aunties Shane and Carmen, Aunt Shane do my hair cute and auntie Carmen puts cool music on the CD player. That's Uncle Max with baby Tom. Those are Auntie Helena and Dylan, Wilson and XungLi are my cousins. My auntie Alice and Tasha, they always give me candy and let me stay late at night, they are the coolest. And there on the floor are my Aunt Chloe and Uncle Cameron, they are Mama T's little siblings and Uncle Bob is Aunt Chloe husband and there is my little cousin Christian. Aunties, uncles, cousins, this is Callie, she is my best friend, her twin brother Brandon, her little sister Mariana and her little brother Jesus. Those are their mommies, Stef and Lena.

All adults started laughing at the cuteness in Angie's voice and let the kids went to the pool with Wilson and Xung, Jesus and baby Tom stayed with their parents, of course.

Alice, always the nosy one, stands up and went to greet the new couple: Hi, Alice Pieszecki, Angie's earth mother and one of Bette's exes. Nice to meet you, come on sit down with us. Porter you should offer them something to drink, no?

-Shut Up Al. –Bette turned to Stef and Lena –Ladies; can I get you something to drink?

-Eh, some lemonade would be good.

-Yeah, me too.

Stef was still trying to understand how Bette could be friends with one of her exes and how Tina could deal with that.

-Excuse me Alice, I understood well? You are Bette ex?

-Oh yeah, we dated for six weeks then she let me because of a straight girl.

-Come on Al, I was not straight at the end, was I?

-You were not, with Henry you were bisexual and then lesbian again.

Stef and Lena were confused, they didn't know their friends completely story so when Alice saw their faces she grinned wildly.

-You don't know this two fucking complicated story, right?

Bette returned to the backyard at that moment and sit down between Tina and Kit.

-Don't start Al, we don't know their story either.

-Oh, we can tell our story so you would have to tell yours. It would help you understand our crazy gang. I would just tell that I'm not the only ex of Tibette here.

Lena was perplexed –WHAT? There's another ex? Who?- Helena raised her hand –You were with Bette too?

Everyone laughed and Kit started talking –Hell no, my baby sis and Hel are totally the same alpha; they would kill each other if they were in a relationship.

Tina's siblings were interested too, their relationship with their bigger sister started again six months ago and they wanted to know her better.

-I think we should start with our story first, then Bette and Tina, ok?

-Ready

Stef told them their story with Lena adding some points of view, but always smiling and holding hands. They were proud of their love story. When they finished everyone was fascinated, Shane and Carmen were now near Tina's siblings on the floor; Carmen on Shane's lap.

-My God, you started with two kids? It's so difficult to continue a relationship when you have kids, how did you do it?

-The first six months were very complicated but our parents help us a lot, staying with them while we were on dates and my ex-husband kept them too so…

-Ok, I think is time for your story guys!

-Why are you so excited Al? You know this story by heart now.

-Ok, I think I should start –Tina grabbed Bette's hand and interlocked their fingers –I was dating this man called Eric and he took me to The Bette Porter Art Gallery opening, he wanted to see this woman that according to him was so fabulous and gorgeous so when she introduced me to her I was fascinated, the most amazing woman was in front of me: tall, brunette, beautiful brown eyes, elegant, good-looking and with the most contagious smile I had ever seen. Eric went to talk with artist and Bette gave me a tour around the gallery. That night she was having a dinner party with a lot of artist and she invited us and there the thing with the earring happened –at this time Tina was looking so deeply into Bette's eyes –I was looking at this art painting and she took my earring away of my hair. When I returned home that night my earring was not on my ear, what a coincidence right?

-I know that you let it on purpose- Bette kissed Tina on the cheek and continued the story – My cleaning staff saw me the earring and I thought: "It could be possible that she let that on purpose? No it can't be, she is straight" And my phone rang and it was her telling me that she was going to come over the next day to pick her favorite earring. I spent that entire night awake, thinking about her: how beautiful she was, her eyes, her smile, how her blonde locks flied around her shoulders and how hot she was. When she came to my office she was even more beautiful so I flirted with her and kissed her, she didn't pulled back.

-That day I thought about her too, how soft her lips were or how wanted her to kiss me again so two days later I broke up with my boyfriend and went to see her to the gallery, I kissed her again with so much passion and she asked me out on a date.

-I waited two months to make love to her and three to say I love you, at our eight month together I asked her to move in with me.

Everyone was smiling at such beautiful love story but Stef noticed her friends were tensing.

-What happened next? –Lena asked.

-Six years later we decided to have a kid together, Tina left her job and she get pregnant, we lost the baby and…-Suddenly Bette hides her face behind Tina's locks and Tina's face was so red with something similar to anger. Bette said the next worst in a whisper but everyone hear her –I cheated on Tina. She found out two weeks later and we broke up, I was a mess, she was a mess too but she was also pregnant with Angie, I knew nothing about that. I tried to won her back but she was in an open relationship with Helena at the same time she was with me.

-I decided I wanted Bette but we never talked about our problems: Angie was born, Bette's father died, she loses her job and I get back to work and was confused and thought I had feelings for men so I "cheated" on Bette with Henry. We hated each other for a year but then we were good friends.

-I started dating an artist, her name was Jodi Learner, she was so frustrating but I was in love, I asked Tina for help and she helped win her back and then… I kissed Tina while I was with Jodi, we had an affair and –everyone started laughing at the same time Alice yelled `Never have I ever`- we played 'I never cheated on anyone' and Jodi found out. That was a year ago. Then our friend Jenny died, we stayed two months in LA where Tina inseminated me and three months ago we came here.

-Oh, you are forgetting something honey.

-What? –Bette grinned at Tina while touching the ring on her left hand – Ah, the day before Jenny's death I asked Tina to marry me.

-Oh my God, that's a fucking complicated story.

Soon it was time to started the grill: Bette, Stef, Tasha, Helena and Max made the food while the others set the table or played with the kids on the pool. Tina, Lena, Alice and Kit were at the pool with the birthday girl and the other kids. Lena was hugging Brandon and splashing with Jesus, Tina and Kit were with Callie and Angie swimming and playing with the turtle. Alice was with Helena's kids and Mariana playing with a football. Bette looked back at the pool and said:

-This moments are the ones that make me realized how much I love Tina and my kids. Look at her; she is so happy playing with Angie.

-Lena wants to get pregnant but I am not sure if I want another kid.

-Lena never gets pregnant? – asked Tasha.

-No, the twins are biologically related to me, Jesus and Mariana are adopted and from the same mother so no, she wants to have a baby that is biologically related to her.

-Then why don't you give her the opportunity to experience the joys of a pregnancy? I was so happy when Tina was pregnant both times, she was more beautiful and I loved to take care of her and now, I'm experienced changes on my body that are making me a different woman and I love this.

-But…what if she loses the baby and we have the same problems as you and Tina?

-If that's what you are afraid of, Tina and I failed because we didn't communicated or grieved our baby, I put walls around me and she shut me out, I loosed my mind and jeopardized eight happy years of married for a week fuck.

-Ok, yeah, seeing her with babies always make me love her more so I think seeing her pregnant and being with her the day of birth would be the best too.

All adults had lunch in one table and the kids on the other, Angie was having the best time: having her moms together, her aunties, cousins and best friends was the bestest of birthdays as Angie would said.

After lunch the kids played a little more but were soon tired so they went for a napping in different rooms of the house: Mariana, Xung, Callie and Angie went to Angie's room, the boys to the guest room and the two babies where in the living room in their cabinets.

At 5 Garret and two more friends of Angelica came home and…

-Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday our sweet Angel, happy birthday to you.

And the cake was delivered; Angie did her own personal tradition of taking her hands on the cake and then touching her moms cheeks with them. Alice gave the kids more candy than they should take but it was a special moment. And everyone hugged her or took photos with her.

-Miss Porter Kennards, remember at my birthday that my moms saw everyone pictures of me and my brother? Why we don't see pictures of baby Angie?

-Oh, I think is better if we open the presents now, don't you think so Callie?

-Yeah, yeah, I want to be the last one, I want my present to be special.

-Baby girl, the last present should be their mothers present, ok? –Stef told her.

-Okaaaay

Angie spent 45 minutes opening presents and kissing the people she loved the most. Soon it was Callie's time.

-Angie, you are my best friend in the world so I gave you the best present in the world and this bracelet, I made it myself and I have one the same, see? With this our friendship would last forever like our mommies love.

Everyone smiled at the interaction and Momma T, Momma B, Mom and Mama were almost in tears when Angie hugged Callie tightly and said: Best friends forever Callie.

The rest of the day was pretty amazing, Stef and Lena found their places pretty quickly with the gang, Brandon and Christian become fast friends. At 8 all the kids were exhausted so Stef and Lena took Mariana, Brandon and Jesus home while Callie stayed with Angie.

-Don't worry mommies, I'm with my best friend in the whole world so I'm safe and happy.

Once at home and everyone asleep, Stef and Lena were snuggling on their bed

-I had a really good time, Alice and Shane are so funny and Kit and Carmen had a wonderful voice.

-Yeah, Tasha military experience let me a little sad and can you believe after everything Helena and Dyland are together?

-Honestly, I don't know if I would trust someone after that.

-I knew Bette cheated but didn't know it was before Anges was born.

-I love their story tough. But never cheat on me woman.

-I wouldn't. Bette is so beautiful pregnant, don't you think?

-Yeah, by the way, I have been thinking about you wanting a baby and I would love to see you pregnant and help you through everything.

-Really? –Lena's smile was the biggest she had ever have –SO we should practice how to make babies?

-yeah, we had never make babies together, Bette told me is cool so let's try it ok?

-Yeah, let's make a baby.

And like that, with their daughter happy at her best friend home, their son and other daughter with new friends and their new extended circle of friends they ended one of the best days of their lives making slow and passionate love.

 **AN: ok, now I think I need ideas, you would like an scene of Stef and Lena making a baby or Lena pregnant? Of course the baby would be Jude. Or you want him to be adopted and Lena pregnant with Frankie? That would be lots of babies no? LOL. Make suggestions and one scenes would be TiBette wedding in NY. Hope you liked this.**


	13. Let's make a baby

After three months of long talks and discussions about who will be the best donor they had finally found Timothy, one of the teacher at Anchor Beach. They decided that they didn't need a blonde donor for Stef to feel related to the baby, Lena call Callie and Brandon her kids and they have nothing physically in common with her, the same happens with Jesus and Mariana. So Timothy was an American-Indian men, creative, hilarious, professional, an activist and very good with the kids, he has hazel eyes so maybe the kid would have Stef's eyes after all. He signed the contract and then gave the sperm to Stef and Lena. That was on Thursday and today was Saturday, the day they would be doing the insemination.

-Mommy, why we have to stay with grandpa tonight? I wanted to watch a movie and eat popcorn with you and mama in your bed, like every Saturday.

-Callie, we talked about this, sometimes mommies need time for themselves because having to take care of four kids is difficult and even if we love you so so so much we have to take care of each other too. You understand, right?

-Yeah, I like to sleepover at grandpa because we would watch the Padres and now Jesus watch it with us and is so funny seeing him laughing in grandpa's lap.

-And what B and Mari do while you watch the Padres? They don't like it.

-Mari plays with Grandma and her dolls and B plays with his piano, but he hurt my ears mommy. **AN: Here Sharon and Frank are together, Frank here is nice with his daughter so I think why not with Sharon too?**

-Baby girl, B is learning how to play the piano, he is taking classes and I'm so sure that in six months or so he would be the best pianist. You still want to play the guitar right slug a bug?

-Yeaaaah

-Ok, the next week we will take you to guitar lessons and we would take Mari to dance classes too.

-Ok mommy, can we go now? Beeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mariana! 'Suuuuuss!

Mariana came running down the stairs with her pink backpack, followed by Brandon with his green backpack, little Jesus at 13 months was running in his diapers and nothing else.

-Buddy, why don't you have any clothes on?

-Mamma, ba, baba –Jesus put his fits on his mouth and then laughed, stealing a big smile from Stef –Ahhhh

-Ok little dude, come with me to find mamma.

Stef took Jesus upstairs where see founds Lena doing the laundry

-Hey Ma, why is our baby boy almost naked?

Lena looks at Jesus and sighed –This kid is driving me crazy, I swear I put his clothes on.

Stef and Lena went to Jesus room and there they found his clothes: the T-shirt on the bed, the trousers and his shoes near the door.

-I think this little man like to run in his diapers and drive his mothers crazy.

They changed Jesus again, took his diaper bag and Stef drove them to his parent's house. Almost an hour later she enter her house and she hears music from the kitchen and when she get there she saw her beautiful partner dancing to Beyonce's songs while setting the table. Stef watched her girlfriend do that while she looked through the mail and gasp when she sees the letter she had been waiting for.

Lena turned around and smiled at her girl.

-Hey honey, you ready for some pre-baby romantic dinner and some pre-baby romantic glass of wine? –Stef continued to look at the letter with tears in her eyes –Honey, what happen? What's in that letter?

-Lena…-Stef whisper the next words –I had been promoted to detective….I'm going to be the youngest detective on the SDPD.

Lena clasps her hand in excitement and remembered the decision they made months ago…

 _"_ _-IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GET PREGNANT JUST SAY IT STEFANIE, JUST SAY IT!_

 _-Of course I want you to have our baby love. I mean, we have the furniture, Jesus is using Brandon's crib and this baby would use Callie's, we have the high chair, the car seat, we have clothes, toys and room but I just…I just thing we need promotions Take care of five kids, plus two cars and this house is so much Lena._

 _-But I don't want to be pregnant and having to deal with all the principal stuff, I want to be relaxed at work and that's not gonna happen if I'm principal. Principal Sanchez would be off in a couple of years Stef, I can wait a couple of years._

 _-Ok, I'm good with that but in the station there's a position for detective, I can have that promotion, would give me more money than now, more paperwork and less street work. Just think that with this promotion we can have the six kids we both always dreamed to have._

 _-OK but I don't want you to get stressed anymore, we already have the room for the baby that, for a couple of years, would be Jesus's room either if is a girl or a boy, we have the furniture, the toys, the clothes and with your promotion you would be safer and we would have more money for diapers and all those baby stuff. And you know, Mariana and Callie share their clothes, Jesus would take Brandon's and this baby would have the sibling's clothes too. Maybe I can teach a few classes you know? It would give me more money but not much stress._

 _-Deal baby, so like we talked and dreamed: 5 years old twins, 3 years old baby girl, 1 year old baby boy and our new born. And maybe one day we would have another one, right?_

 _-Deal._

 _-Ok, now shut up and kiss me. "_

-Oh baby, this is the best time! You got promoted and we are gonna make our baby today!

Stef went to her girlfriend and kissed her passionately.

-Weren't you talking about pre-baby dinner and wine woman?

-Oh yeah, but now is pre-baby and promotion celebration babe! Sit down and enjoy your meal Detective Foster

Both of them enjoyed their dinner while listening to Beyonce's songs. Stef watched as her girlfriend eats ferociously and started laughing –If you are eating like that now I don't know what you would do when you are pregnant baby.

Lena laughs and continues eating, not caring what her woman have to say. Suddenly a slow song played and Stef handed her hand to Lena.

-May I have this dance baby?

-You may

Stef's hand went to Lena's waist and Lena's to Stef's neck and they moved in rhythm with the slow song, they kiss slowly and then Stef looked at Lena and said: "Let's make a baby" And her girlfriend replied: "Let's make it"

They took everything they needed for the insemination to the bedroom and they stood in front of the other looking deeply into each other eyes, smiling, excited that they were going to have a baby. Stef took the lead and kissed Lena deeply, her hand moving down Lena's right side, stopping by her right breast, massaging it and feeling Lena's hard nipple. She took off Lena's tank top and sucked on Lena's nipples, massaging her breast, then unzipped her skirt and took her panties away. She contemplate her woman naked body for a while

-You would be beautiful pregnant….i can't wait to see you.

She lay Lena down on bed and kissed her neck while Lena unbuttoned Stef's shirt and unclasped Stef's bra. Stef was very passionate by this time and she wasted no time on taking her pants off and her clit made immediate contact with Lena's. They grind against each other, the only sound in the bedroom were moans, gasp and open mouthed kisses. After the first orgasm Stef only work was to give pleasure to her woman again and inseminate her. So she kissed her mouth and entered her with two fingers.

-My god Lena, can you believe that I didn't know how to do this when we first got together? Can you?

-No….oh god baby…just there –Lena grabbed Stef's hair and kissed her roughly. To Stef this means that Lena wanted it harder so she increase her pace and enter her with another finger. –Ahhh yeeees

Stef can feel Lena orgasm arrive – Open your eyes, babe, look at me, I want to see you cum – Lena struggle but finally she open her eyes and see the pure love and adoration on Stef's eyes and they both mouth I love you at the same time. Then Lena had one of the best orgasm of her live. She is so lost in her bliss that she didn't realized Stef is taking the syringe until Stef told her: Babe, you would not notice anything.

Two minutes later Lena is still waiting for Stef to told her what she have to feel: babe, what is I have to feel? Are you not going to inseminate me?

-Babe, I already do it, that's why I told you, you wouldn't notice it.

-How…oh god, so you already got me pregnant?

-Yeah, well…technically you are not pregnant yet but I hope I had made a good job.

Lena put her legs on the headboard and waited for thirty minutes until she is getting more and more tired so Stef lay her on her side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist: I think we are all done for the night baby, I love you.

-Love you too babe, good night.

-Night.


	14. 9 months of pregnancy

Three weeks after doing the insemination Lena was on the bathroom, waiting for the pink line to appear on the stick in her hands. Stef was outside, lying in bed, still asleep in the bedroom but Lena couldn't wait any longer. She has missed a period and she had been having nauseas all the week.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH!1

Lena opened the door and crawled into bed, beside Stef and started jumping up and down. Stef stirs and looks at her partner like she is crazy.

-Leeeena, I was trying to sleep, what it is?

-U remembers what happened three weeks ago between us?

-You mean the insemination?

-Yeees –Lena straddle Stef's lap and gave her a kiss –I need you to close your eyes and to give me your hands –Stef does as told and Lena puts the stick on her lovers hands –This is what happen when someone does an insemination baby, open your eyes.

When Stef sees the two pregnancy tests in her hands she starts crying and looks at Lena with pure adoration –Really? We are going to have a baby? –Lena nods and hugs her partner – WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!

They kiss, and kiss, and grind against each other and they make love, trying to tell without words how much they love each other.

AF AF AF AF AF AF AF

Two days later they had their first appointment where they would see their baby for the first time. They had been so happy this days but today they were nervous; Lena lay on the table and Stef held her hand while the doctor did the ultrasound. When they saw the grey figure and heard the heartbeat, they both started crying.

-That is your baby ladies, you are three weeks pregnant Lena so we would see each other in two months when hopefully I would tell you if it's a boy or a girl what you are expecting.

When they left Dr. Simons office Stef grabs Lena's head with both hands and looked at her with teary eyes: I didn't knew what I would feel about this but what I experienced today it was like when we were together seeing the twins growing in my tummy, I can't wait to take care of you, to talk to him or her and I can't wait to see your beautiful body being more beautiful with the pregnancy. We are going to be mommies again. Can you believe it?

-We are, we are

And they kiss. Stef's hands were on Lena's tummy. Since she found out that Lena was pregnant her only purpose was to protect this baby. She wanted to held her when she had morning sickness, to take away her tears when her hormones are betraying her and of course make love to her when she is horny.

They decided that they would wait a couple of months to tell the kids so they would be sure that they would not lose the baby. But they wanted to share this with them in some way so they took the kids for ice-cream after school.

-Guys, we are going to have ice-cream, you want it?

-YEAH! –Brandon and Callie screamed at the same time.

-I want strawberry ice-cream mommy

-I want chocolate

-Me too

Lena was holding Jesus on her arms, the baby boy was 15 months and learning how to speak, his favorite flavor now was vanilla. –You want a vanilla ice cream baby boy? Uh? –Jesus nodded and put his little head on Lena's shoulder

-Ok, so strawberries for Mariana and Mamma, chocolate for my twins, vanilla for baby Jesus and mint for me. Let's celebrate this!

AF AF AF AF AF AF AF AF

It has been one month since the ultrasound. Stef wake up alone in bed, at first she is confused but then she realized there was light on the bathroom and hears Lena's vomiting noises. She immediately stands up and went to the bathroom: Lena was kneeling on the floor, clutching the toilet and vomiting. The morning sickness had been a constant visitor in the past two weeks, every morning Lena would run to the bathroom and spent fifteen minutes there. One of the times, when Lena was more than an hour vomiting, Stef freaked out and called Tina, she wanted to know if it was normal or she should call a doctor.

 _"_ _Stef picked the phone and dialed their new friends number, she knows she is being over dramatic but she is worried because Lena had been vomiting all morning. At the fourth tone Tina picks the phone._

 _-Hello?_

 _-Hi Tina, it's Stef_

 _-Hi Stef, how are you? And Lena? How is she doing with the pregnancy?_

 _-I'm fine but a little worried because of Lena…_

 _-Why? What happened?_

 _-It's just that she had been vomiting all day and I don't know if that's ok…My pregnancy wasn't like this, I had less morning sickness than her._

 _-Ohhh, well, in my first pregnancy I had a lot of morning sickness but not for that long but with Angie I spent morning and evening vomiting, I was alone at that moment because Bette and I were separated but I wanted her there with me so badly so you just stay with her and I would go to your home in a couple of hours and gave you a natural medicine that helped me a lot. Is helping Bette too so, you would like that?_

 _-Oh Tina, yes, I would absolutely love that! By the way, when is the art gallery opening?_

 _-Is in three weeks, we just hope that the babies came at their time and not early. Just after the opening, that would be enough hahaha –Bette had been working so hard with her assistant and now co-owner of the gallery to open it just in time and it was going to be a success. Tina is working for a theater production company and was so happy to be out of fucking Hollywood._

 _-Yeah, although we can't wait to see them_

 _-Yeah, me too. I would see you in a couple of hours, ok ?_

 _-Yes, thenk you TK"_

Tina's natural medicine helped Lena a lot and now she had the morning sickness three or four times a week and just for ten minutes or so. Stef was helping Lena when Mariana entered the bathroom and looked at then with concern in her big brown eyes.

-Momma, you are sick again? –She was holding her nighy-night and rubbing her eyes –Uh, you poorly momma?

Stef pick up the little latina in her arms and hold her tight against her chest –Yes baby, but is just at this hour, momma would be ok the rest of the day.

-Why is that? It is a weird sickness mommy.

-Angie told me her momma B was like this too –Stef and Lena looked at Callie that was now on the bathroom door hugging her teddy bear against her chest and also rubbing her eyes –She also told me is because you have babies inside you like Bette, it's that true momma?

Stef looked at Lena that was now on her feet and washing her face, they didn't wanted the kids to know about the pregnancy yet, Lena was only two months pregnant and a miscarriage was always a possibility. The kids would not understand why the baby was not in her momma's tummy anymore. But they don't like to lie to her children either so they decided that it was time to tell the kids. Lena pick up Callie and hugged her.

-We are going to explain it to you now ok, girls?

-Ok mommies

So, when they were all sitting at the table to have breakfast, Jesus on his high-chair drinking milk from the bottle and all the other ones eating pancakes. Stef started talking:

-Babies, can I have your attention please?

All the children stopped eating and looked at her, Callie and Mariana smiling because they knew they were going to know their mothers secret.

-You know how Bette have babies growing on her tummy right?

-Yes, for nine months

-Exactly Mariana, for nine months mommies had their children in their tummies so they can grow up and become beautiful kids. Callie and Brandon grew up inside me, Angelica inside Tina, Garret inside Jenna or Mariana and Jesus inside their mama tummy. You remember when Ana was pregnant of Jesus Mariana?

-I member mamá's belly being big and me couldn't give her a hug. Papá was angry with baby Jesus but I was happy.

-That is, mommies tummy get big when the baby get big, do you understand? –All three children nodded and Jesus giggle when Lena gave him a piece of his pancake –Well, inside momma's tummy is a baby, he or she would grow up inside her and that also make her sick the first months and you would see her eating and crying a lot but that's what pregnancy does. –The kids looked confused, not understanding what all this means –This means that in six or seven months you will have another brother or sister.

Mariana and Callie started screaming and jumping with happiness but Brandon frowned, Jesus giggle at the sight of her sisters laughing and hugging her Mama.

-Brandon, baby, are you happy?

-NO! I DON'T WANT MORE PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE! I WOULD HAVE TO SHARE MY ROOM AND I DON'T WANT THAT!

-Brandon, watch your attitude.

-I'm sorry –he started crying and folded his arms, pouting so Lena went to talk to him

-Why don't you want this baby B? The baby would share a room with Jesus because they are the little ones but maybe one day, you would have to share a room baby boy.

-But I have to share a room in daddy's house with Ty and now they are going to have a baby too, I don't like babies, they cry and do poppy a lot.

Both moms chuckle at their son –Do you remember when we told you and Callie that we would bring Mariana home? –He nodded- How you were excited to have another sister? And then with Jesus you told us that you didn't liked babies but you fed him and help me bath him? –Brandon nodded again –With this baby would be even more fun because now you will have almost 6 years and you could hold him or her and play with the baby. You would like that, right?

-Yes, I'm sorry mommies, but I don't like changes.

It was right, he doesn't like changes: when they moved to the new house he was pouting and crying for three days; when Mariana came home he was mad and always wanting attention. The only time he liked a change was when Jesus came to live with them.

-I promise that you don't have to share a room yet, but maybe when you are older you would have to because mommies want six kids and we have three rooms so it would be two of you in every room. Deal?

Brandon smiled and says Yes to her momma, kissing her tummy.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

It was the night of the gallery opening, Stef and Lena were with Alice, Tasha, Shane and Carmen looking around when Bette and Tina arrived: Tina was wearing a red dress that showed her every curves and her hair was in a messy bun; she was beautiful. But Bette, Bette looked beautiful in a black maternity dress with a big cleavage and her hair straightens. They were holding hands, smiling and talking with everyone.

Suddenly Alice gasped.

Stef asked: Alice, what's the problem?

-Fucking mother of god, please tell me that I'm imagining that woman by the end of the gallery? Shane, tell me that's not Candace.

Stef and Lena looked where Alice was pointing at and they saw a half-black woman dressed in a woman tuxedo.

-Why are you looking at her like you want to kill her, Alice?

-Because….Lena, you remember that Bette cheated on Tina a thousends years ago?

-Yes, and?

-Well, that woman in the tuxedo is Candace Jewell, Tina's fucking nightmare and Bette's former mistress.

Stef looked at her in shock: You have to fucking kidding me!

At that very moment the famous couple arrived, kissing and holding each other waists.

-Hey guys, thanks for coming –Bette gave everyone a hug and then looked at Alice –Why are you looking at me like you want to punch me on the face?

-Because I'm having horrible memories of a certain night called Provocations –Tina gasped and Bette's eyes filled with tears –I'm saying this because you have to look at your right, the one with the black tuxedo. You remember her Bette?

Tina saw her first and immediately looked back at Bette, whose face was filled with terror. –Baby? Why are you looking at her like that?

-Because I'm having fucking memories about the horrible night that we broke up and blaming myself again for losing three fucking years of having you. What the hell is she doing here?

Soon, they have the answer: one of the artist that were being honored today walk through them holding the hand of Candace.

-Hi Ms Porter, it's so nice to meet you, thank you for everything you have done for me. I want you to meet my two years girlfriend Candace.

Bette looked at Candace with disgust and Tina's head was red as a tomato. In a minute Tina's hand was colliding with Candace's face.

-WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!

Candace looked at her girlfriend and said: baby, don't worry, she had a very good reason to do what she just did, you remember when I told you about the couple I broke and how sorry I felt about it?

-Yes

-Bette and Tina were the former parts of the couple.

-Oh god –the artist looked at them and apologized.

Stef tried to go to the bar to pick more drinks when she slipped in water and she immediately knew what was happening –MY GOD BETTE, YOUR WATER JUST BROKE!

Before she could finish the sentence and ear piercing scream filled the room, Bette and Tina's babies were ready to came to the world.

After 12 hours of delivery they let them in: Tina was holding a black baby boy with little curly hair and Bette was holding an exact baby boy but his skin was lighter, not much, but a little lighter.

-Hi guys, you ready to enjoy life with Patrick Melvin Porter-Kennard and Marcus Roy Porter-Kennard? Patrick is because of my father, Melvin because of Bette's father and Marcus Roy because of their father.

We all smiled and spent half an hour enjoying life with the adorable Porter-Kennard twins.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Six month of pregnancy. Lena's hormones are making her horny as hell. Yesterday we spent all day making love because we didn't have any kids, they were in Disney with Lena's parents. We slept 4 hours and now I had just finished my day. I'm heading home knowing that my girl and my children were waiting for me.

I opened the door and all four of them run through me, so I hug them all and kiss them, I also pick little man and started tickling him, he giggled and give me his goofy smile that I adore. There's nothing more important for me that see my kids smiling, wanting them to be completely happy and of course, make Lena happy too.

-Hi love –I give her a kiss, she is waiting for us to sit on the table –How you and my baby girl are doing? –I kissed her beautiful and pregnant belly and she smiled at me.

-We are fine baby, your little girl like to kick and jump on my bladder so I'm peeing all the time. But now, let's start eating babies!

At this all four children started eating the pasta like they had not done that in years. Mariana eat slowly, Callie likes to play with her fork, Brandon eat fast but he is the only one that doesn't make a mess of himself and Jesus, Jesus put food all over his face, making a mess of himself all the time. That's why we like to feed him when we can, less baths.

After a bath Lena went with the kids to the living room to watch a movie and I went to the babies room to put Jesus on his crib, he like to sleep so is easy putting him on his crib but not today, today he is too happy and babbling all day so I sit in the rocking chair and start humming a sleeping song that my mother used to sing to me. He stop "talking" and look at me with his big brown eyes, interested in what I'm singing. After 15 minutes he's still awake so I stroke his head for like 5 minutes until his eyes starts closing. I wait for another 5 minutes until his breathing change so I put him on his crib and tuck him in. His face is beautiful, so perfect, he looks like an angel but when he is awake, my god he can have a lot of energy. I look around the room and see the other crib, Callie's crib, with her pinks details that don't get along with the blue room but we don't mind and all the toys and babies thing. This is what I had always wanted, a big family with a beautiful and wonderful woman. When I return to the living room all the kids are asleep so I pick the twins and Lena picks Mariana and we put them in their beds. "Goodnight babies" we whisper, even if they can't her us.

Back in our bedroom Lena pushed me to the bed and straddle me, kissing me with so much passion I'm going to explode, my hands touch every inch of her body: her back, her breasts, her tights. In 10 minutes we are naked and Lena's clit is against mine, but I don't want this, I want to have my fingers on her, I want her fingers on me and just with one look she know what I want. Like this, together, we gave pleasure to each other. But she wants more, I know it so I ask her:

-What do you need baby?

-The strap on, I need you to fuck me with it.

So I do as told, put the dildo on the strap on and positioned myself on the bed again, I know is better for pregnant women if they are on top and also it would turn me on so much to see her riding me. She kissed me, sucked my neck and then she started ridding me. Our hips are in sync and her hands are on my breast, mine on her belly and on her clit, I fucking her hard and in 10 minutes her ejaculation hit me all over the face and breasts.

-Wow, pregnant sex had to be amazing.

Lena just stay there, recovering herself and then she said: you have no idea. Tina told me that when she was pregnant with Angie she did it with Helena and Bette and her orgasms were the most powerful of her live.

I kissed her lips and we went to sleep, relaxed and happy, cuddling and smiling. With my woman I'm always happy.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brandon is in a black tux with a white shirt and a tie, Jesus has black smart pants, a blue shirt and black suspenders and a bow. Mariana is a princess, she is wearing a white dress and has a tiara on her head, she is so happy, showing everyone her outfit. Stef is wearing a green dress with her beautiful blonde curls all over her shoulder. I'm wearing a red maternity dress with a cut by the leg and black shoes, showing my seven months pregnant belly.

We are seating behind part of the gang: Carmen holding baby Marcus, Helena, Dyland, Tasha holding baby Pattrick and Max with little Tom. Where are the others? Tina's sister, nephew and brother in-law are at the other line of chairs. Shane is walking right now to the alter because she is the best woman of Bette that is walking right now, with a beautiful song playing, by the hand of her sister, Kit. She is beautiful in a white tux. It's the day of Bette and Tina's wedding and we are all in Canada since yesterday when we spent a beautiful day with the children in the snow. Next ones are Callie and Angelica, the flower girl and the carrier rings girl. They are both in a purple dress with a tiara on their heads. They are beautiful but all our jaws dropped at the sight of Tina, she was wearing a strapless white dress that also shows all her curves and she has a perfect hairstyle. Bette is looking at her like she has seen a goddess and in her eyes I see all the emotions: love, proudness, desire and adoration.

Angie screamed: you are so beautiful Mamma T! Isn't she mama B?

We laughed at the little girl remark and Bette just nodded taking the hand that Tina's brother was offering to her.

It was a 30 minutes ceremony with beautiful vows and funny speeches from their friends and through all the wedding I just kept imagine Stef and I there, saying to the world how much we love each other.

It was a perfect weekend but we didn't knew that two weeks later we would have a wonderful experience.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Francesca Elizabeth Marie Adams Foster was born one month and a half early, she is so tiny but has a perfect mocha skin, little brown curls and beautiful hazel eyes like her mother. She is just like I imagined but she has to be in the hospital two more weeks to make sure that she is healthy enough. The delivery was a wonderful experience, even if I was cursing and blaming Stef for everything. And I finally have make a dream come true, another baby girl was in our life.

Today was the first day that the other kids can see her or touch her through the incubator. Mariana and Callie are the first, they looked at their sister with pure adoration and big smiles on their faces.

-We were like this momma? We were so tiny and black?

-No Miss Thing, well, you were tiny but not this tiny, she came to the world a month earlier so she has to stay a little bit more in here and she is black because she came from my belly and I am half-black.

-Ow, MAMA SHE HAS MY EYES!

-Shh, Callie girl, you have to be quite in here, the rest of the babies are sleeping and yes she has yours and mommies eyes.

Mariana put her hand on the hole and touched Frankie's hand and the baby grabbed one of Mariana's fingers. My daughter looked at me with awe and tears in her eyes –Mama, she knows who I am, she oves me, right?

-Yes baby girl, she loves all her siblings.

The nurse told them to go so their brothers could meet their new sister. Jesus came bouncing to me and sat on my lap kissing my cheek and playing with it: Owe you mama, where's sister?

-She is in there little man –I stand up and went to the crib and Jesus giggled –She is pretty right?

-yeah, like you –Brandon says –She has your skin colour and OW, MAMA, SHE HAS MOM'S AND CALLIE'S EYES!

-Shh –I laughed at the sync those twins had –Yeah Big boy, but you have to be quiet ok?

-When she would be home? I don't like hospitals and I'm sure she doesn't too.

-When she is more big and better she would be home with us. You would help me, right?

-ME, ME! –Jesus said grabbing my head and I kissed his cheek. I loved my kids and I'm missing them so much but I have to take care of Frankie and make sure she is healthy enough to be with us again.

-Mama, maybe she would be girlfriend with Angie's brothers? –brandon giggled when he finished saying this. But before I could answer him the nurse took them out.

Stef was the next one in the room, she kissed me on my lips and then sat beside Francesca, the girl immediately hold her finger and opened her eyes, recognizing her mother.

"Hi Frankie, I hope you are better today, I'm counting the days until you can be in that crazy home of us. We are a big family but you would love all of us. You also have two little friends that would play with you. I love you.

See you soon Frankie"


	15. Do you wanna build a snowman? Part One

On November the 25 two years ago Frankie was born, she stayed in the hospital until New Years Eve because she was early and have some lung problems that have been transformed into asthma. Las month we celebrated her second birthday and now, we just arrived to Canada. And by "we" I'm not just referring to me, my girlfriend and our five kids, no, Bette and Tina with their three kids are here, also Chloe and Bob with their son Christian and their daughter Clare and Alice with Tasha and their one year old daughter Lucy, Kit would arrive in two days because she has some things to finish in The Planet and Hit. We are going to spent the Christmas in a rural house here in Vancouver, every couple have their own room (so there are five rooms); Angie(8), Callie(8) and Mariana(6´5) share a room; Clare(2), Frankie(2) and Lucy(1) share another and Brandon(8), Christian(6'5), Jesus(4), Patrick and Marcus (2´5) share another room.

We arrived at the house with our hired van for the 8 days we are going to spent in here. I open the back door: Brandon and Jesus go out and run through the snow until they reach the other van where they meet with Christian and Lucy. Then Callie and Angelica get out and waits for Mariana and then they go to do angels in the snow. Lena is inside unbuckling Frankie and Tina and Bette doing the same with the twins. When they are free the three of them get out and holding hands run where their siblings and "cousins" are.

I go with Bette to the truck to take out our luggage: Here we are, we are going to have a very nice holiday right?

-Yes, I wanted to do this a long time ago but the fucking gallery is taking a lot of my time –she take away the kids bags –It would be better if my kids didn't need so much things.

-You are kidding, right? –I take away the two big bags that have all the things that my kids need – You have three, I have five and three of them are girls, that means that they want to take almost all her clothes, shoes, toys and books plus Mariana's night-night and teddy bear plus Callie's teddies. That girl sleeps with three teddies and if you take one of them away she wake up and can't sleep. It's weird.

-Believe me, it's not weird, Angie have two teddies plus her pink blanket and she sleeps with all of that, she sleeps with her blanket EVEN ON SUMMER.

I pick the two bags of my kids and the cooler and let Lena to take our suitcase. Bette picks the bag of her kids and their suitcase. We meet with the rest of the gang and the kids in the front door.

-Ready?

-Yeah!

Two hours later we had decorated the entire house with the Christmas tree, mistletoes, and Christmas stockings. We also filled the fridge and the entire kitchen with food. Now that the kids are awake after their naps we are going to decorate the tree and make some snowmen. Angie and Callie came bouncing to me, Tina put some Christmas carols, Brandon and Christian bring the box with the Christmas decorations and the babies stays near Bette and Lena because their task is to decorate the bottom of the tree.

-Ok guys –Alice said-My earth daughter with Callie girl and Mariana to the left, Brandon, Christian and Jesus to the right; mini Porters, my daughter, Frankie and Clare would decorate the bottom with the help of their mothers. –She clapped her hands – Let's go and make this tree beautiful guys!

It was a beautiful moment, full of laugh, kisses and love: we helped the kids, sang the most traditional carols and some Disney songs. The little ones were tired so we put them in their cribs and Bob stayed with him because he was jet lagged.

When we came downstairs, we froze on the bottom of the stairs because of the sight in front of us: the songs of Frozen are playing on the SingStar of the Wii. Callie and Angelica are standing on the couch with two microphones, Mariana and Clare are dancing while the boys do the chorus.

-"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!" sang Callie "I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away"

-"We used to be best buddies" –At this sentence sang by Angie Callie hugged her while Mariana tickled Jesus – "and now we are not, I wish you would tell me why!"

All the kids start singing "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman" They dance and laugh "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the hall? I think some company is overdue, I started talking to the walls"

At this they all turned and saw us so they turn off the tv and sing to us "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!" I pick my daughters and tickle them, Lena kissed and hugged our sons and the others did the same with their kids and of course, we went to build snowmen. It was another beautiful moment that we immortalized in lots of photographs.

After having pizza for dinner and put the oldest to bed we stayed in the living room. Lena and I were in a loveseat, in front of us Tasha and Alice and in the big sofa Bette and Tina and Bob and Chloe.

-This evening have been beautiful, don´t you think? –Chloe said laying on her husband chest- Seeing Christian that happy, he was missing B.

-Ohh, B missed him too, he was waiting for this day impatiently.

-Let's play a game! –Alice shouted –Let's play truth or dare

-Aaaaaaliceee noooo! –Bette and Tina dreaded this moment –You always put us in trouble.

-C´mon, it would be fun! I would start and ask Chloe: truth or dare?

-Truth

-Have you ever kissed a woman?

Chloe blushed and I immediately knew the answer –Yes, I did.

Tina looked at her from her position laying on Bette –What the fuck? When? Who?

-I kissed Withney Rollins in the first year of college and because I wanted to experience the feeling. It was just one time and I realized I liked men!

-Ok, ok, now you ask.

-K´ Tina, truth or dare?

-Dare

-I dare you to drink four shots of tequila –Tina looked at her little sister like she wanted to kill her because everyone knew that Tina didn't like tequila – C'mon coward

-Coward! –Tina picked four glasses and drank the four shots of tequila in less than a minute –HA! Now baby I need you to kiss me so I don't have this taste on my mouth.

-Oh, you would have another taste later baby

Everyone laugh at this and I kissed Lena, saying without words that my intends were the same.

-Ok TK, it's your time.

-K' Alice, truth or dare?

-Truth

-Have you ever been in a threesome? When and with whom?

Suddenly Alice blushed and looked at Bette, shyly. I started laughing –Nooooo! Please tell me is not true!

-What Stef?

-The threesome you participated in, was when you was with Bette, right?

Bette nodded and Alice said –Yes, we were young and drunk so we decided to invite another girl to our hotel room and fuck with her.

Tina looked at Bette: why you never told me this?

-Because it was irrelevant baby, you and I have had two threesomes in our relationship and that's what is important and we were not drunk when it happened.

This went on and on for five minutes until Bette gave Tina one of those kisses that took you breathe away.

-Lena, truth or dare?

-Dare

-I dare you to dance dirty with you woman in front of us.

And we dirty danced and continued with the game for half an hour until we were so tired that decided to go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas's Eve and we have a lot of plans. I close the door and take Lena to the bed.

-Take all of this off, I want to worship you baby, to make love to you so you would be totally relaxed.

When we are both naked I kiss and suck on her neck, on her chest and I immediately put my lips around her nipples, inviting me to play with them. She is already lifting her hips and I am close to her center when there's a knock on the door. We put our clothes on and opened the door: Alice have Frankie and Lucy into her arms and Jesus is beside her.

-Sorry guys but Frankie and Lucy were crying and then I found Jesus and he was scared. Sorry.

Lena took Frankie and I pick Jesus –Thank you Al, have a good night

-The same you two.

We put the kids in our bed and they were soon sleeping so I whisper to my girlfriend: tomorrow, I will worship you I promise.

We kiss and go to sleep, waiting for the next days and the adventures we have yet to live with our family.

 **AN: Hi guys, keep voting for the relationship of the previous post, i have some ideas already but I would love your opinion. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a part two that i would post in December and for Sharod and all of the others that like The L word, i want to do a fanfic about TiBette, what happens after Jenny's death and then about their lives in San Diego. What do you think?**


	16. Do you wanna build a snowman? Part Two

I feel wet kisses in my cheeks, someone jumping in my tummy and some whispering so I open one eye and see my 4 years-old son jumping on me and my 2 years-old daughter kissing my face, or trying to kiss my face because at 2 she doesn't know how to give proper kisses yet but I love it. I love having them in bed with us because that means that we are their protectors and now that the older three are more independent I need to know that they need me. Yesterday this two waited until we ended having our romantic time to climb in our bed, but it was a beautiful Christmas Eve time with all our friends and family.

-Oh Jesus, son, can you stop doing that? You are hurting mommy –Jesus immediately stops and says: I sorry mommy, I don't like hurting you.

-Don't worry, I'm ok baby. –I grab Frankie and start tickling her and then Jesus try to save his sister from me so I end tickling him too –Hahaha

-Baby, be careful, Frankie is too red now.

I stop tickling them and they kiss me and then went to their mama: MAMMA, MAMMA, KISMAS!

-Is Christmas Frankie –Lena grab her and I can't help the smile on my face because our daughter is an exact replica of her: her curly brown her, her bronze skin and her lips. Frankie has hazel eyes like her father and me. – And we have to go to the living room so we can open the presents that Santa let for you. Your brother and sisters are ready, so, what do you want?

Both kids scream PRESENTS, PRESENTS!

When we go downstairs our oldest three are there with the others kids. Callie Angelica and Mariana have all the presents for them in their laps, Brandon and Christian are patiently waiting, Lucy is playing with Alice and the twins are on their mothers arms wanting to grab all the presents. Jesus immediately goes under the tree and grabs his presents and starts opening them.

-Ok, I think is time to open them.

Bad word Bette, bad word.

Suddenly we have the place full of papers and toys. Callie gets new pajamas, sweatshirt, a new doll, the Chronicles of Narnia collection of books and movies and the new Barbie. Mariana gets new pajamas, a new dress, the Beauty and the Beast dolls, a new baby doll and clothes for her baby doll. Brandon gets new pajamas, new sweatshirt, the Harry Potter collection of books and movies, a Batman and Captain America action figure and a remote control helicopter. Jesus gets new pajamas, new sweatshirt, the Playmobile boat and a remote control car. Frankie gets new pajamas, new clothes, a stuffed animal and a mini-xylophone.

Lena and I immediately goes to our kids to help them unwrap their presents and put their new clothes on. Callie sits on my lap and gives me a hug: Mommy, this is the best Christmas ever! This house is big, all our friends are here and we get lots of toys!

-Yeah! I really like it too! For me all Christmas are special, because I have my babies with me. –I kiss her forehead and she hugs me again, this time harder.

-I love you mommy.

Then she went to Lena that is unwrapping Jesus's toys and does the same to her while Mariana come to me, holding Frankie's hand.

-Mommy, can I sit on your lap? Can you help me put the clothes on my new doll?

-Of course, Miss Thing, I would love to help you and miss Frankie with your toys –I put Mariana on one knee and Frankie on the other- Are you happy?

-Yes mommy, I really wanted a new baby doll and the Beauty and the Beast doll. Santa must had heard me –She hugs me and give me her baby doll so I can put her clothes on – Mommy I want her to wear the pretty pink dress and the boots because is winter and I don't want my baby to have a cold like the one Frankie had last year.

I laugh at my baby girl and kiss Frankie's forehead because I'm so glad she is here with us after she almost died because of one of her asthma attacks –I really, really, love my Frankie girl –my little baby is trying to stand up on my leg so I help her and held both of her hands while she laugh –Mommy I'm tall, mommy!

-I see baby, are you happy with your toys?

She smile that beautiful and bright smile and nodded –Yeah! I dog and music!

-Yeah baby, you've got a stuffed dog and a xylophone to play music.

After five more minutes both girls are out of my lap so I go to Lena and sit behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and giving her my present.

-This is for you, you told me you really wanted this one so I bought it and made them engrave something –She opens the gift that is a bracelet with "You are my heart and soul-S" write on it- You like it?

She kiss me so deeply that I feel all her love in that kiss –I love it, I love it, I love it and I love you, with all my heart and soul too.

Minutes later Brandon's helicopter is flying above my head so I look at my son and he put the toy down and give us a hug –Mommy, when are we going to see daddy and AJ and Ty? I want to wish them a Merry Christmas and have my toys from him.

-Granms, Gramps, Mike and his family are going to spend New Year's Eve and three days of January with us. You would like that?

-Yeah mommy! I love you mom! And I love you too mamma! Thank you for my presents!

-Tank you mommies! –Yelled Jesus from his place playing with the twins and Frankie.

We have a beautiful time playing with our kids, inside and outside the house and by the time we put them to bed we knew they would not be any visitors tonight.

Once we were in the room I put Lena into a hug and a passionate kiss, touching her hair and caressing her cheek while she rub my back and try to take my shirt off. I let her do as she wants and then we take the rest of our clothes off.

-C'mon, to bed, my love, I want to make love to you.

And that's what we do, I am on top and I start kissing her mouth as deeply as she had done earlier in the living room and then I go down, kissing her mocha skinned breast, hardening her nipples while my hand is on her sacred place, I carefully separate her legs and I tease her, just caressing her softly not touching her clit and she is getting frustrated I can see it on her face.

-Stef….please baby…just make love to me, please.

-mmm….maybe…

I go down so my head is between her legs and I start liking her, kissing her clit, licking her hole and when I look at her I see her biting her hand, trying to suppress a loud moan. Finally I feel her walls tightening and I let her go.

-Marry Christmas my beautiful Lena.

-Merry Christmas baby –she hugs me –that was one hell of an orgasm.

Suddenly she is on top of me and she is grinding her center against mine, she is moving so sexy that I'm going to explode just looking at her, my god, she is a goddess.

-I love you baby -I love you too –she answer and kiss me because she knows I'm going to cum now and she needs to suppress our moans.

The love making continue for hours until we both fall asleep in each other arms, happy as ever because not just our happiness but our babies happiness too.


	17. AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS

I know the last chapter wasn't really good, it was a fluffy one but i have finals and i just wanted to write something. The next chapter is the last one before i start with the teenage years. The twins would be 16, Mariana would be 14, Jesus 12 and Frankie 10. Jude would be in this story, he would be 12 or 11.

I would give the twins more...prominence and they would be in some trouble as you asked.

There would be no chapters until february so MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL.

PS: Sharod and every L word fans, I'm working on my L word story so...Would you give it an opportunity?

xoxoxo


	18. hey Jude and the rest of you kids

Lena Adams was having her patrolling day at the backyard of the Anchor Beach Charter School and she couldn't help but smile when she saw her kids all over the backyard: Brandon at 14 was under a tree with her new girlfriend Talya and some of his friends and he was playing the guitar while Taylia put her head on his shoulder. Lena was transported years later to the first music concert of Brandon.

" _-And our new boy is the greatest young pianist in this town, he is 10 and have magical fingers. He also plays the guitar and the harmonica but as he said: there's nothing like let my fingers move slowly through the keys so please welcome Brandon Foster._

 _Brandon make his way through the center of the stage and make a reverence, smiles at his moms and siblings and started playing the beautiful Chopin song, it was a masterpiece, sometime difficult to an adult ten times more for Brandon but he did a very great performance. When he finished Stef and Lena were wearing huge smiles on their faces and his siblings were all cheering and clapping, very prouds of their brother._

 _-Very great baby boy, you did it absolutely amazing! –Stef hugged her son, then Mike and then Lena. 4 years old Frankie run to his brother and hugged his leg – Pod of du Bandon!_

 _Brandon laughed and then he hugged the rest of his siblings. His moms and Shaorn took him to his favorite pizza place. It was one of the greatest days of his life"_

Lena keep listening to Brandon soft music and felt a rush of deep love when she saw the smile on his face, it was a love smile, the smile of the first love, he kissed Talya and Lena, as her mother, couldn't look anymore, her baby boy, her first baby ever was old enough to kiss girls and date them.

So she focused her attention on Mariana that was having lunch in one of the benches, at almost 13 she was a very beautiful girl, long dark hair, big brown eyes and her body was getting some curves. Lena looked at Matt and Nick her two best friends and the way they looked at her, adoringly while Lexi and Emma looked a little bit jealous and Sammy was reading, like always. Lena smiled at the memory of Mariana's first crush.

 _"_ _7 years old Mariana was looking out the window where Garret and her two brothers were playing football and she sighed. How was she supposed to say I love you to Garret? He was her best friend. Was this love?_

 _Garret looked at her window and waved at her and with just that Mariana smiled and waved back. Lena and Stef were at the door, smiling at their little girl. When she saw them there she blushed but then she thought: moms love me more than anything, they would help me, right?_

 _-Mommies? How did you knew you were in love? –At this question both women chuckled and then Stef sat down beside her little Mariana while Lena sat on the floor, they both took her hands._

 _-Well, you know you are in love when you can't stop thinking about that persona, when you smile every time you see that person, when you laugh at every funny thing that person does or when you are sad because a bad thing that happened to that person._

 _-But Miss Thang, love at your age is not the same us our age._

 _-But…when I look at Garret I smile and I laugh wih his funny things and he is cute and handsome and funny and smart._

 _Lena chuckle –Yeah, but in your age this is called a crush, maybe you can ask him out?_

 _-No mama! –Mariana looked at her like she was crazy- he should be the one asking me to be his girlfriend._

 _Stef frowned._

 _-That's not true baby, but if it is what you want then it's ok. But in every other situation you just ask him out, ok? But whn you are older, young lady!_

 _Mariana giggles and run out of the room, when the moms looked out of the window Mariana was in the swings and Garret went there and sat down beside her, both kids laugh. At least they would always be best friends._

 _It was just a crush, they said._

 _Lena found out two days later that they were girlfriend and boyfriend and they shared kiss. Kiss on the cheeks but for them, 7 years old, were the most romantic kisses"_

Mariana was talking and laughing with all of her friends, at 12 she was very popular. When she saw her mother there she waved and smiled at her with shyness so Lena looked at the end of the backyard near the beach where Callie and Aaron were cuddling near Angie and Wyatt. Callie kissed Aaron and Lena saw the look of sadness in Angie's eyes. At 14 they still were best friends, inseparable, but Angie had been in love with Callie for at least a year , Stef was the one that notice it.

" _It was Callie and Brandon 13_ _th_ _birthday and all their friends were at the backyard playing games and listening to music. Stef was with all the other adults chatting and just for a moment she looked at her kids and saw Brandon playing basketball with Mike, AJ, Ty, Jesus and some of his friends while Callie and Mariana were playing a card game with Angie, Wyatt, Aaron, Luke, Stacie and Garret. Stef saw the look of adoration in Angie's eyes, the smile on the thirteen years old that seemed so…pure and at the same time sad. When Stef focused her attention back to her group of friends Tina said with her eyes that she knows the exact same thing. Angie was in love with Callie and probably Angie was in deep trouble."_

Aaron asked Callie to go out with her three months ago and Callie said yes because she has confided to Stef that she likes Aaron and in that moment Stef was sad for the little girl that would suffer because she was too afraid of losing her best friend so now has to be with her and her boyfriend feeling terrible and sad. The next one of her kids that Lena saw was playing volleyball on the beach. Her little Jesus at 10 was over energetic but also very popular and funny, he was always surrounded by friends, running and getting in trouble.

 _"_ _Lena was finishing some paperwork when Karina knocked on her door._

 _-Lena, I have jesus in my office, you can't be there so please, call Stef. This is the fourth time that he had been there this semester._

 _The vice principal called her partner and asked her to come to the school. After this Lena couldn't focus, she wanted to know what her son has done this time and what would happen to him. His doctor has put him in new pills but they weren't helping him. Stef came to her girlfriend's office almost an hour later with a very guilty looking Jesus._

 _-Hello young man, can you explain to mama what you did?_

 _-I ran after a few kids and then threw rocks at them because they were hurting Mariana. I don't like Mariana getting hurt._

 _-Ok, what have mom and I told you about that?_

 _-To let you take care of Mariana_

 _-And what have mama told you about throwing rocks?_

 _-That it was not funny and I can get someone pretty hurt_

 _-So…why you did it?_

 _-Because they were hurting my sister_

 _-Stay in your corner for 10 minutes and then I would talk with you again, Jesus._

 _Lena took Stef out of her office and asked what would happen to Jesus_

 _-He is suspended for 2 days and without recess for a week_

 _-Wow, that's a hard punishment for a 8 years old, don't you think?_

 _-I know but this is the third time he had been there, it's fair._

 _-Ok_

 _-I would take tomorrow off, can you take the next day off?_

 _-I would try_

 _-Ok, you can handle him from here?_

 _-Yes_

 _-Bye baby –she kissed her –I love you_

 _-Love you too_

 _Lena came back to her office and waited five more minutes and then talked with her son: Okay Jesus Antonio can you tell me now if what you did was good or bad?_

 _-It was bad if you think about the boys but it was good that I was protecting my sister. I should be punished for throwing rocks but I would not apologize for protecting Mariana._

 _Lena couldn't fight that logic. He was a very kind kid. Her Jesus was a very smart man."_

Jesus never throwed rocks again but…he did a lot of more troubled things but he still protect his siblings and have a big heart.

Lena felt two hands on her waist and another two from behind, there they were, the two little ones: Frankie and Jude, 7 almost 8 and 8 almost 9 respectively. Frankie was the spitting image of Lena and she was a very active girl, in that way she was like Stef and they have a very deep bound too.

 _"_ _The Adams Foster family were celebrating Stef's birthday on the beach. Lena was sunbathing with her girls except for Frankie that was running ahead of her mother behind Jesus. Brandon was swimming. Lena smiled when Stef finally catches Frankie and started tickling her and she laughed even harder when her daughter gave away from her rolling. Stef acted like she was mad at her but she was too seriously considered by the 5 years old Frankie who cried and went to her mama._

 _-Mama, I made mommy mad and sad…I'm a bad girl?_

 _-No baby girl, I'm sure if you give mommy a kiss she would be okay with you._

 _Stef smiled at Lena but when Frankie went to her she acted sad again._

 _-Mommy you know how much Frankie girl love you? –Stef shook her head – This much –the five years old opened her arms so her mother can see how much she loved her – Are you still sad?-Stef said: a little bit so her daughter gave her a kiss on both cheeks, then on the noose and then on the lips –That's what mama make to you when you are sad or angry, are you better?_

 _-Yes, I'm way better but can you keep a secret? –Frankie nodded- Then come here, I don't want anyone to hear –Frankie put her little ear to her mother's mouth and Stef said loud enough for Lena to hear – I feel even better when you give me those kiss, you know why?_

 _-No_

 _-Because they demonstrate me the sweet little girl that you are. You promise me you would always be like this? Like your mama forever?_

 _-Yes mommy, I would be like this forever and I would love you forever_

 _-I would love you forever too baby._

 _They hugged and Lena captured the moment in a picture that from that moment would hang on the halls of their house"_

Francesca has always been this kind and sweet and that's reminds Lena of the time she took Jude home…

 _"_ _Stef and Lena were having dinner with Bette, Tina, Kelly and Jenna when Luca a friend of Lena called her._

 _-Hi Luca, what's up?_

 _-Well…-Luca was hyperventilating – Colleen and Donald died in a car accident tonight. That fucking bastard of a husband was drunk and collide with another car and now…now Coleen is dead Lena_

 _-Oh my gosh, Josh….and Jude? What about little Jude?_

 _-He was with…he was with the nanny and…well… I suppose he would go to social services and into…foster care_

 _Lena and Stef went to the funeral with all their kids two days later and they saw poor Jude, crying and panting, not believing that he has no parents. He was 6 for goodness shake. When they were leaving the funeral Jude said something to Lena that amazed her: You are as good as my mommy so probably one day you can be my mommy too._

 _Six months later after they discovered that his foster parent had hurt Jude they fostered him. When he came home Frankie took his hand and told him: you can share my room, you are going to be my new brother"_

For legal reasons and financial reasons they had not adopted him yet but they were okay: Lena would be the principal of the school in two weeks so her salary would increase a lot, Stef was still a detective. Brandon and Callie were in music scholarship, Jesus in the volleyball and football school team and Mariana in dance scholarship. Clothes from Brandon goes to Jesus and then to Jude. Clothes from Callie goes to Mariana and then to Frankie, the same with the toys. Of course they have new things but they are ok with what they have. Grandparents also made presents and they have lots of friends in birthdays who made the best presents.

So yes, the Adams Foster kids are becoming teenagers and Lena see a lot of drama in her future.


	19. Callie Foster

Today is my 15th birthday and I can't believe it. I wake up in the room that I share with my little sister Mariana, when I don't see her in her bed it's confuse me because she is not an early sleeper and usually I woke up before her and almost all of my siblings. I smell of pancakes and waffles, my mom's 1st birthday gift of the day.

Like every other birthday I do my usual tradition that is jumping on my twin brother's bed and yell happy birthday to him, he always moan and complain but then we lay down for five minutes just smiling and talking about what we expect of this year. This year he is taller than me so I have my head in his chest, it can seem like a romantic position but it's not, my twin is my best friend, the one I always confide everything, I do the same with Mariana but in my birthday he is the one I wake up because he has been with me all my life, literally.

-B?

-Umm –he is still a little sleepy

-How are things between you and Talya?

-Very good, in two months is our one year anniversary and even if its scare me a little, I am very happy with her, she is funny, smart and very pretty. I think I am in love with her. –He sighs and asks me: How are things with Aaron?

-Not so well, you know that we have broken up two times in the past year because we are two agitated people and I broke up with him one week ago because…B, I think I have fallen in love with someone else, but I'm not sure if I should try something.

He sit down on the bed and make me look at him in the eyes, his bright green looking at my hazel eyes, he is full of worry and help that I love him more If it is possible.

-Why you are not sure?

-Because…it can hurt our friendship if we break up.

-You fall in love with Wyatt, Cole, Dyland?

-No…it's…Angie

I am confused when I see a bright and huge smile in B's face. Why is he smiling like that at me?

-Why are you smiling?

-Because I am very happy that you finally fell in love with her because for two years she has been in love with you too but she was afraid of the same thing plus you were in a relationship on and off with Aaron.

-But she has dated Wyatt, she is bisexual?

-No Cal, she has dated Wyatt for two months but she broke up with him because she started dating Lisa Orson but they broke up one month ago. She is a lesbian; she even talked with her moms about it

-I am her best friend, why she didn't tell me any of this?

-Because she was afraid of losing you or something and she told me because I saw her crying the day of her birthday when you were there with Aaron, kissing and cuddling

I suddenly am speechless, I feel so bad for Angie, I have realized my love for her one month ago and I was dying to be with her but…two years? That's hard. But I don't have any more time to think or talk to B because my mama is in the room tickling us like every other birthday. We go downstairs to the kitchen were Mariana, Jesus, Jude and Frankie are waiting with huge smiles on their faces and each of them has a present. Mom is waiting with her plate of pancakes: until our 10th birthday she made the same pancakes as ages we were celebrating but now she put three or four with a candle, it's still brilliant.

-Happy birthday my babies, I can believe you are 15 already!

-Thank you moms and happy anniversary to you two.

Mom gives me the pancakes and mama give Brandon his, we blew up them and we start eating. After breakfast our siblings give us their presents. The first one is Mariana and I don't expect any different than clothes from her but, like always, she amaze me with a book about photography, my new passion.

-Oh god Mari, you actually know how to buy things that are not clothes!

-Ha ha, you are bloody funny sis

-you still love me

-That I do

Mariana gave B a new book of piano sheet of music. The next one in line is Jesus that gives us a guitar pick. Jude gave me a new book and gave Brandon a different one so we would share them. And the next one is Frankie that gave us beautiful drawings of our faces because she, like Angie, is the perfect painter.

-Thank you, so much

We hug our siblings and then is our moms time. They give me a big package and when I opened it tears immediately go to my eyes and I look at B and he is also crying because moms had given him a keyboard that he has been asking for a year and THEY GAVE ME A DIGITAL CAMERA. The one I had been asking for half a year.

It's Friday and we have school, thank god we had wake up half an hour earlier so we could enjoy our birthday morning. In the car I am impatient to see Angie and she is there when I go out of the car, I ran to her and I hug her and then I smell her hair, her coconut shampoo that I love. Thank god I broke up with Aaron one week ago.

-Happy birthday Cal! The plan is still up?

-Yes. At 5 B and I would be at your house and my moms would let us at the pizza place, we would have dinner and then go to the arcade so I can beat you and Brandon.

-And then you sleep in my house tonight! And next week is our monthly trip with my moms!

-yes, today Mariana is going to sleep at Lexie's, Jude with Connor, Jesus and Frankie at my grandparents and B with Luke.

-Great, it's going to be a brilliant Friday night. And next week Moms are going to take us to L.A, to our old home that is now Aunt Alice and Tasha's house. It has four rooms in the upstairs floor where are my aunts room, my cousin Lucy's room and my cousin Paul's room where my brothers would sleep and then there's a guest room where my moms would sleep and we would sleep in the pull out sofa in the media room. It's ok with you?

-That sounds perfect, like always we would have the best weekend.

We go to class and at two my father is waiting by his car with AJ and Ty, I ran to my brothers arms and they both spin me around.

-Callie, happy birthday!

My dad hugs me and when B arrives they give the hug to the both of us –Ready to go to the beach for two hours? You would have enough time to go home and change for your birthday party. We can play football and have some sweets but don't tell your moms!

So we walk to the beach where we play football: Dad is the arbiter and is AJ and me against Ty and B and even if AJ is 11 he is almost as tall as me and we are better than B. After an hour of playing we are exhausted and AJ and I are the winners. Dad gives us some water and we lay down on towels, my phone beeps.

"Can't wait for the birthday celebration and can't wait to c u-Angie"

Wow. She can't wait to see me.

"It's going to be awesome. Can't wait to see u too"

-Callie Girl, why that smile on your face?

-Don't know, Daddy where is Lisa? And Maia?

-Lisa is working honey, she would be home next week when you spend the weekend with us. And your sister is with her grandmother.

We go for a walk and while AJ is running around with my father, Brandon, Ty and I talk about Ty's life as a fireman. At 18 he was in his first year of training and he loved it.

-It's so cool even if the training is hard. I love it and dad has started rivaling with me, policeman and fireman have always been rivals.

-Yeah, mom always says that firemen just rescue kitties.

Ty frown and tickle me: that's not true sis, yesterday there was a call because of a fire.

We run a little and then dad took us home so we can change clothes. I choose a denim dress with a black jacket and my converses. Of course Brandon would never be informal to his birthday, he loves formal clothes: a black shirt, with jeans and formal shoes. He smiles at me and tell me: you excited to see all our friends?

-Yeah, well, I just want to see Angie, Wyatt and Cole.

-Oh, you are sooo social Callie –Mariana said

I laugh- I have least friends than Brandon and since Aaron and I broke up I lose him too.

-At least, Lexi, Garret, Ty and Aj and I would be there with you.

-Are you ready guys?! –mom yell from the stairs

-How many times have I told you not to yell Stef? –replied mama.

-Shhh woman

They drive us to Angie's house and the moment we are in the driveway I get out of the car and ring the bell. Jackie, Angie's six years old sister, open the door.

-Hi, Callie, happy birthday!

-Thanks Jackie, how are you? You are taller than the last time I saw you

-I'm fine. You saw me two days ago so I can't be taller.

I rub her hair and ask for her sister: she is in her room, go upstairs.

I go upstairs to her room and I'm so comfortable that I don't even knock and when I open the door I found Angie in her bra, we both laugh and turn fifty shades of red,

-Sorry Ange, I would wait for you in the living room.

-K', be there in five

I go downstairs with Marcus, Patrick and Jackie that are playing X-box –Hey guys, where are your mothers?

-Outside by your car –said the three of them at the same time without even looking at me. When I am almost out of the room the twins says happy birthday to me.

Five minutes later Angie is in our car and we go to the pizza place, my mothers say bye and that they would see us in the morning. They are going to have the best night alone in that big house of ours.

When we arrive all our friends are waiting for us, Talya immediately greets B with a kiss and Wyatt and Cole hug me tight. We sit at the table and order the drinks and pizzas or pasta. Angie is by my side and I can't stop looking at her and smiling and remembering her sight on a bra. I'm going to be in trouble tonight at her house.

-Callie, Callie, where is Aaron?

-At his house I suppose. We broke up one week ago.

-Oh my god. Why?

-We were always fighting about everything and I was not feeling the same.

Angie whispers in my ear: are you in love with someone else, right?

I look at her hazel eyes surprised: how do you know it?

-I had known you since we were five, I know everything about you.

Then I whisper in her ear too: yeah, and that person is here today.

I know now she is confused. We finish dinner and go to the arcade near the restaurant. We go bowling, my team against Brandon's. In my team: Wyatt, Cole, Angie, Ty, Lexie and Mariana. The rest are with Brandon. By the half of the game Brandon's team is two points top from us, I am getting mad, thanks to my parents I don't take losing too well.

-They are cheating! We can't lose guys! –Angie is the next one –Ange you have to do your best, possibly a full and Mari you at least have to take down four bowls.

I have all my hopes on Angie and yes! She make it and I hug her and spin her around! When I put her down she is red on the face but I found it too cute. Five minutes later, with my final try we win!

-Yaaaaaaiii!

Brandon, like me, hates to lose but he has no time for revenge because it's time for everyone to go home. Angie and I have half an hour more so I suggest playing billiard.

-Cal, I don't know how to play billiard.

-Ok, I would teach you, we don't have to play against each other; this would be a practice class, ok?

-Ok, thank you

-Ok you bend down a little on the table – she does as I told her and I put myself behind her, she grabs the stick wrong so I put her hands in the good position –Ok, and know you have to kick the white ball with the stick and the first ball that go to the hole is yours- together we kick the ball and one of the striped balls go to the hole but we don't care about which ball is here or mine, I kept murmuring the instructions on her ear while my body is pressing against her.

-Guys! You ready to go home!

I jump and turn around where I found Miss Porter-Kennard waiting for us with a big smile on her face.

-Yeah…mommy…we were just having a great time

Tina giggles and nod –Okay, c'mon, we have to go home.

We drive in silence to Angie's house and when we are there I go to the bathroom to put my pajamas while she changes in her room. After her mothers say goodbye to us we stays in her room watching a movie in her laptop. My right side is against her left side, our heads sharing a pillow, like always but this time is different, this time I feel an electricity that was not there before…What is this? Is this going to be alright or we would end up hating each other?

Almost an hour into the movie with no talking Angie turns her head so her lips are just centimeters from mines: you are finally felling the same thing that I have been feeling for two years, right?

-yeah- I whisper –but I am afraid of…

-Of losing our friendship? Or breaking up and hate each other? Or this lesbian world?

-Yeah…

-You just have to tell me what you feel when I do this.

She leans to me and her soft lips kiss mine….

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Callie Foster part2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, i have exams soon and i have less and less time to write. Hope you like this. The next one is Brandon,**

She leans to me and her soft lips kiss mine, at first I stay frozen and don't move my lips but after the shock I open my mouth too, kissing her back. She grabs my neck and deepens the kiss, wanting access with her tongue and I let her and our mouths dance together and I have never felt like this, millions of feelings at the same time. After a while we separate because of the need to breath and I smile at her and she smiles at me back.

-So? What had you felt?

-I'm feeling like there's no one but you and me, like you are the most beautiful girl…

-You still nervous?

I nod

-Me too but I talked with momma T and she was nervous too when Mama B kissed her but she also told me that we have to be nervous together and in that way we would be less nervous until we have no more fear –She looks at my eyes –Now what? We start a relationship? We stay like friends?

I laugh…-You seriously think that I can be just your friend after what we just shared?

-No, absolutely not, but then…what are we?

-I want you to be my girlfriend, I have wanted it all this month.

She just smiles at me and kiss me, a soft kiss and then I embrace her, smelling her shampoo again and touching her wonderful curls. We fell asleep in each other arms, smiling.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The next morning I wake up with a leg over mines and an arm on my waist and I feel disoriented until I see is Angie's room and I remember what happened last night. I touch my lips and still feel hers kissing me. I rub my eyes and look at my phone, there's a lot of birthday wishes and two messages from my mama.

"Cal, we talked with Bette and Tina, you are staying for lunch with them"

"We would be there by 4"

GREAT! A full morning with Angie! But then I think at how awkward we would be with her moms and sibling around. How are we going to act? What if they caught us?

Angie moves her arm that was around my waist to rub her eyes and when she sees me she smiles –Good morning Cal

-Good morning, girlfriend –I grin- You remember?

She grin back- Of course I remember, it was a perfect kiss!

I blush and she laughs and then kisses me, my tongue immediately finding her mouth and my hand in her waist. We make out for ten minutes until we hear moving outside the room so I stop the kiss and rub her cheek: my moms will pick me at 4 so…what are we going to do with all your family at home?

-Is Saturday, is moms day at the spa and the twins have training until 3. Jackie would watch cartoons all day. Saturdays are always the lazy day in my house for me and her.

-Great –I look at the alarm clock, 9 a.m. – When are your moms leaving?

-Before ten, they have to let the twins at a friend house.

We stand up and I go to the bathroom, that Angie share with her little sister, to brush my teeth and brush my hair. When I left the bathroom Angie enter it and wink at me before saying that her moms have breakfast ready.

I go downstairs and everyone is at the kitchen table, Bette is cutting Jackie's pancakes so Tina is the first in greeting me: Hello pumpkin, how are you today? Did you sleep well?

Why I am so embarrassed and uncomfortable? They don't know what happened in Angie's room last night so, why? I decide to act normal so I smile at Tina and sits beside Patrick and an empty chair that is Angie's. –Yeah, I always sleep well in here Tina, thank you. And I am so good too.

Bette smiles at me and ask me: any particular reason for that?

Why is she asking me that? She knows something? No, she can't. We have acted like always

-Mama, why have to be a particular reason for someone to be happy?

-Don't know Angie, I am happy when your mom kiss me, when you kids have great marks, when you behave properly, when your mom and I make l…-Tina covers her wife mouth with her hand to stop her for talking- ooog

All of us laugh at them but suddenly I gasp when I feel Angie's hand on my back, rubbing it, I look at her sitting beside me and she smiles at me. We have a very great breakfast and then everyone else prepares for the day except Angie and I that stay watching TV in the living room and Jackie, that goes to draw in her room. Soon their moms and the twins are at the door: Angelica take care of your sister and have fun guys! We should be here by 1 or 2

When we are sure they have left the driveway Angie gets closer to me on the sofa and her hand immediately holds mine, I look into her eyes and I see something that I have never seen before. I see love in her eyes and I love it. I put my head on her shoulder. We spend the rest of the morning kissing and talking about millions of things.

-Angie, I want to swim in the pool, pease?

-Yeah Jackie, go put your swimsuit while we put ours.

I look at her concerned –Angie…honey…I don't have a swimsuit here…

-I know but just for calling me honey I am going to let you one of mines.

I gulp and follow her to her room where she gives me a red bikini. I change in her bathroom while she goes to her moms bathroom. Five minutes later the three of us are in the pool playing with all of Jackie's toys that used to be Angie's toys and I remember playing with them when we were six or seven. After a while Angie left the pool to grab a towel for her sister and my mouth open when I see her in a bikini, she absolutely have a perfect body.

Soon is 1:30 a.m. and her moms are here with some deli food –Callie, your moms called me and said they would be here in an hour because they want to take you and your siblings to see your grandparents.

-YAY! I had not seen them since they went to Florida two weeks ago.

We go to Angie's room to "do homework". We sit down on her bed, side by side with our books open in our laps but we can't concentrate.

-Cal…you want to make this public or what do you want?

-I don't know…I think…I think I want to wait at least after our trip to L.A next weekend and then we can tell everyone, I just want to have you all to myself for a week. Then it would be more complicated because we would not have intimacy, not in here and not in my house and you know how nosy Mariana is and…well…my family.

\- Yeah…and my family and Mama B "the protector".

-That's what I mean. So, can I please have you all to myself for a week?

-Yeah baby, you can.

We kiss and cuddle until it's time for me to go.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

This week has been one of the most exciting of my live. My mom is the principal of my school so she is always around and that means that Angie and I have to act like friends, act normal so she would not suspect plus all my siblings and her siblings are students of Anchor Beach too so we kiss on the bathroom that make it even more exciting. After school when we walk home together is the only moment that we had to hold hands of share a few pecks on the lips without hiding it. I only stayed one day at her house to do homework and both of her moms were around so it was so frustrating to not be able to hold her hand or lose myself in her hazel eyes but today FINALLY is 1 a.m. on a Friday and the day of the week away with Angie and her family.

We have a week off and her moms decided to visit her beloved friends that are more like sisters to them and aunts to Angie, and they invited me, we are going to stay there until Saturday evening and we have a lot of activities planned: helicopter ride sightseeing L.A, free tickets to Universal Studios in Hollywood because of Tina's popularity, Bette have tickets for a concert in the Walt Disney Concert Hall, we are also going to the Los Angeles zoo and so much more.

The drive took us almost four hours because of the traffic but we were finally in Alice and Tasha's home that used to be Angie's home. We left everything in the media room that is going to be our room for the week and going outside where everyone is splashing on the pool.

-Mom, can I take Callie to the Planet so we can see Auntie Kit?

-No Angie, your auntie Kit is on her way and the rest of your aunts would be here in less than two hours. You can join us on the pool

So we spend the rest of the evening with Angie's family, I receive presents from them too and lots of hugs. We talk about school, after school-activities, Helena and Kit get interested in my photography skills and they asked me about moms. While the adults are chatting and the rest of the kids are running or playing card games I found myself taking photos of everyone but especially of Angie: Angie hugging her auntie Kit, Angie running behind her sister, Angie lying on a lounge looking deep in her thoughts, I found all of them beautiful and suddenly I know this is going to be her birthday (that's is in a week) present.

-Mama T, I want Callie to see WeHo, can I take her to my favorite pizza place and to the karaoke? We would be here at 11:30, pleeeease!

Bette whispers something in Tina's ear who smiles and then turn to us: ok, guys, I want you to call me when you want to go home and we would pick you, ok?

-Thanks mommie!

When we left the street Angie stop me and kiss me. After two minutes she looks me in the eye and say: I have wanted to do that all day! This is so frustrating, you know?

-I know Angie but it's for the best, let's have our second date and don't worry about nothing, ok?

-Ok!

We walk for ten minutes until we reach an Italian restaurant: This is the best Italian in the world, it was the first place moms and I went when they reunited! The food is delicious and the chef is so funny!

We sit on a table and a waiter gives us the menu and everything is in Italian: Baby, here everything is Italian, how I am supposed to understand what I am going to eat?

-Don't worry I would translate to you.

-WHAT?! You know how to speak Italian?

-Sì, il mio amore, mi mama B mi ha insegnato due anni fa.

-Wow, you do not stop surprising me.

-My mama B knows four languages: Italian, German, French and a little bit of Spanish and mama T knows French and Spanish so is on the genes.

\- You still amaze me.

I eat delicious spaghetti and Angie have ravioli with Bolognese sauce, it was a deliciously food, we pay the bill and Angie took me to an ice-cream place where we share a chocolate ice-cream jar.

-How do you think our family would take that we are together?

\- I think they would be thrilled, they are lesbians after all and our siblings have been living with lesbians all their lives so…

-Yeah…but my brothers…you know them, they are always joking and laughing at everyone…I don't know

-Ange, the twins like to joke but that doesn't mean they wouldn't be thrilled that we are together. Besides, if would not be much of a change, we have been attached at the hip since the moment we met.

My girlfriend smile that beautiful smile of her and says: that's true; it is like we were mean to be together, right?

-Yes, I think so.

-You want to show me your singing skills?

I moan

-No please, don't make me do it, I am a horrible singer!

-Wow, then we can sing together and we would be horrible singers together! My mama T's family has no singing abilities at all. C'mon

She stands up, grabs my hand and run, we run together to the end of the street were there's a bar called "The Planet": I' m just going to say hi to uncle Sonny and then we can go to the karaoke, okay?

-Why we don't stay here? They have karaoke night, don't they?

-I want to hug you and kiss you while we are singing and I can do it while my family is watching.

-K', go and say hi.

When she goes out five minutes later we run again, laughing, for five minutes until we are in a small karaoke bar. The waiter asks for our drinks and we talk and laugh with other teens at the couple singing awfully. Angie was sitting on my lap and my hands were on her waist, this is something that I want to do in all places and at all times. When the couple gets out of the stage she takes my hand and say: Now is your turn to laugh at us but don't be so harsh. Eh waiter, do you have some Kit Porter's songs?

-Yeah, in fact I am a great fan of her!

-Yeah, we too, right Cal?

-Yeah, her voice is amazing!

The waiter puts "Bareback" on the karaoke and we starts singing, we don't even need the lyrics because we are looking at each other eyes and singing: _I like the way you are, I like the way you walk when you walk to me._

And then is my turn to sing: _I like the way you move, like the way you hum hum, when you move with me._

And we sing together: _I wanna feel you through, I'm not made up on you, one nothing in between, just threat me, make you scream. Bareback wanna do you wanna take you…_

And when we finish the song we laugh at the sexual content it have but we kiss and join our new friends again. After two hours of singing battles and a lot of laughing Angie call Bette and she came to pick us.

Soon we were in bed and went to sleep holding hands.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The last couple of days have been family days: breakfasts at the Planet, visits to Universal Studios, shopping on Beverly Hills, visits to the zoo, movie nights and this morning we take a helicopter ride all over LA, Angie, Helena, Xung and I in one helicopter and we have a very great time. Now Alice, Tasha, Bette and Tina are out with Helena, Dylan, Shane and Carmen at Hit and Angie and I are on charge of everyone else: the twins are playing on the wii, Jackie, Paul (Alice and Tasha's son) and Lucy are on the media room watching cartoons and Angie and I are on the pool. We can see everyone from here but they are so engrossed on their things than don't notice how we are flirting and kissing on the pool. After half an hour we sit on the stairs, hands interlocked.

-Are you excited for the concert tomorrow at Walt Disney Hall?

-yeah, I can't believe we are going there, is B's dream to perform there one day. He is going to be so jealous. He says the inside is awesome.

-I had never been inside but the outside is really amazing.

-We are going to have a great time, I'm absolutely adoring L.A, is like a paradise of some kind.

She shrugs and gets closer to me: we should go inside and prepare dinner for the little ones.

So we go to the kitchen and found some fajitas and enchiladas, everyone's favorite. After almost burning the food everyone is sitting at the table and enjoying their food. The twins are grinning and whispering things then looking at us and grinning again. Angie and I look at each other confused, what is happening? And that exactly what Angie asks her younger brothers.

-Hum….-Marcus grins at her-…I can't say it because is something not appropriate for six, three and eight years old.

-I want you to come with me right now and tell me.

-Oh no, no, when they are on bed we would tell you, deal?

Angie shakes her brother's hand and make a deal with him. We finish dinner in silent, wash the dishes and put the little kids to bed. After that the twins are waiting for us at the sofa.

-Ok –my girlfriend puts her hands on her hips and looks angrily at her brothers- what were you two whispering and grinning about?

-Something that we saw on the pool.

I look at Angie worried, did they see us kissing?

-What did you…saw?

-You and Callie kissing like crazy teenager that is what you are, I suppose.

Patrick joins the conversation: we wanted you to give us the new videogame but you two were so engrossed in the kissing that we didn't wanted to interrupt.

Okay. I am panicking. These two twins are like the most famous pranksters in my neighbor and I am sure they would want something for being quiet.

-What do you want?

-Oh my sweet, sweet sister in law, why would we want something?

Angie is getting furious now- Because you are Mama B's sons and she likes to tease and always wins so…what do you want? AND IS THE LAST TIME I AM ASKING!

They look at each other and then whisper something- Angie, you would have to do our chores and homework for a week- Angie nods- Callie, you have to teach us how to play the guitar, I want all the girls at my feet like they are at your brothers.

-I don't know why you want a girlfriend at eleven but ok, deal, but you have to be quiet and not tell anyone, we don't want to tell anyone yet.

-Ok, ok, but be careful around Auntie Shane, she has a big radar for this things.

The four of us go to our rooms, the twins happy, we…not so happy.

-They suck and I hate them so much right now.

-Baby, we were the ones kissing in front of them, it was our fault

-But if they were good brothers, they would have just be quiet and not blackmail us, is just…is just…ho-I shut her with a kiss

-C'mon you go to sleep and we would be ok in the morning

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The next day was nothing but ok. Everything started at breakfast. The adults were on the kitchen with coffees and breakfast ready and while we were having it Angie started laughing: Mama T, that's a hickey on your neck?

Tina immediately covers her neck and looks angrily at Bette. Before the rest can react Marcus says: You have no hickey Angie?

And Patrick continue in sync: You would have one soon and you would be in trouble

Bette looks at her daughter confused, trying to understand what her sons were saying: Angie, you have a new girlfriend? I thought you broke up with the last one not too long ago.

-No mama I have no new girlfriend, just your sons being silly, but don't change the subject, Mama T is the one with the hickey, you are teenagers again and I didn't notice it?

Tina smacks her daughter's arm: you have a smart mouth; I don't know where you learned it from? –Bette laughs and kisses her.

Relief cross my body, thank god they forgot about the twins' comments. I'm going to kill them. It's their dishes time but they told us is our time. Bette looks confuse again:

-Why are you doing your brother's chores Angelica?

-I lose on a bet we did so I have to do it for a week.

Tina gets angry: how many times did I tell you not to make bets?

The twins just run outside with their sister and cousins and we go to the kitchen: I'm going to kill your brothers…what is with the comments?

-I know, I want to kill them too. My mom is getting suspicious and if they hear more comments they would not take their eyes away from me.

Angie's aunt enter the kitchen in that moment and kiss both of us on the cheek: Who wants to come with me to Disney? Is our year tradition baby Angie!

-We both accept and spend all day on Disney. The adults let us wonder around so we have a few moments to ourselves but in the car the twins starts singing:

Angie and hum hum sitting in the pool

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First come love…

Angie starts punching Marcus and I kick Patrick ribs but is too late because Bette has already gets suspicious.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Is our last night in L.A and we decided to go to bed early, the last two days have been horrible, Bette, Tina or Alice are always by Angie's side, trying to figure if she has a girlfriend, the great thing is that they don't know I have a like on girls, they think I am straight. But tonight we just wanted to cuddle in bed.

She gets to the media room and into bed beside me and she looks beautiful like always, I push her deeper into the bed and start kissing her, she opens her mouth and let my tongue insider her mouth and soon her tongue is fighting with mine and her hands are touching my ass. I stop kissing her and grin at her: you are a butt girl, aren't you?

-Yeah, I think so…you? Prefer breast or butt?

I kiss her again and put my hand on her hips then take them up until I reach her breast: I think I am a breast girl.

We continue kissing, so engrossed in the make up that we don't hear the footsteps and the door open. We separate in time to see Tina gasp and close the door and Bette saying: what happen T?

-No…nothing baby, we came back later, ok?

-Tina, you almost screamed, what is happening there?

Tina doesn't respond but Bette opens the door: What was happening in here?

-Baby, they were kissing that's why I reacted that way

-Oh my god, you two are together?

We nodded, embarrassed and afraid of their reaction but never in million years we could think they would react like this: they came running to our bed and hug us.

-What…what the hell?

-I knew it, when I saw you at the arcade, Callie all over my baby.

At this I gulp because I see anger crossing Bette's face: WHAT?! What were they doing?

-Callie was "teaching" Angie how to play the billiard.

-But…Angie knows how to play

-WHAT?! You lied to me?

Angie smiles at me and say: I just wanted to have contact with you

-AH AH AH, I don't want to hear this conversation. Angelica you sleep with Jackie, Callie you stay here. NOW!

And that's how they discovered our relationship. When we arrived to San Diego my moms were waiting for me at the front of the house. Bette and Tina went to them first, Angie and I behind them.

-Hello guys, we have some news for you. Now we are family.

-What? Are you crazy Tina?

-No, last night I enter into the room our daughters were sharing and I found them kissing. They have been dating for a week already.

I don't have to say that my moms were surprised and when I enter my house, they give me a talk, wanting to know everything that happens and if I were sure and all of that shit. At the end they were as thriller as Angie's moms.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Two months have passed since that moment and like I predicted we have no intimacy but we don't care, we go out on dates, we spend time in her pool or doing homework in my living room together. The only problem with this new arrangement is that sleepovers have been forbidden for us.

I don't care, I'm not sure if this is going to be forever, I'm not sure if we aren't going to fight or break up but I am sure of one thing, I am madly and deeply in love with Angelica Elizabeth Porter-Kennard.


	21. Brandon Foster

I slam the front door of my dad's house and go immediately to the bedroom I share with AJ and Ty and lay down on my bed, turning up the volume of the music in my Ipod but after three minutes someone take my headphones off.

-Can you explain to me why you enter the house in that way and you didn't greet me, Lisa or your siblings?

My dad looks at me with a stern look that I rarely see on him and it scares me.

-This week that, as you know, Callie is in L.A with Angie I went to see Talya at her house and once there and after half an hour she told me that she is confused and think she has feelings for someone else and…–I touch my hair in a frustrating way, I do it every time I am mad or nervous- she broke up with me, dad! Fuck, last week I told Callie that we were so good together; I am so in love with her dad! What I am supposed to do now?

My dad touch my hair trying to put it in place and then he give me a hug and I cry, I cry and I am not ashamed of that because my parents taught me that crying is not a girl's thing, I can cry because I have feelings and right now my heart is broken. After ten minutes like that he let go of me.

-You needed that hug, believe me, I know what you are feeling right now. Your mom and I broke up because she was also confused and having feelings for someone else. And at first it hurts, and you think you hate her, that she is the devil, that you don't want to ever see or talk to her again, but that's the process of a break up –I indeed don't want to talk with her again but I would never hate her- but what would you prefer? That she told you the truth or she cheating on you?

-Of course I prefer this but the thing is that I don't understand, we were good together dad. We go out on dates, we kissed, danced, I even composed songs to her and…and dad…we have sex, we lose our virginities together three months ago and it was perfect…that's why I don't understand.

I can see the surprise in my father face, he is the first person, well, parent, that I confide this to and I can understand his shyness.

-You have to talk with her about this more because knowing you I'm sure that you asked her once, she said I am sure and you stormed out of the house –I grin at him surprised at how much he knows me – you are just like your mother and I. You mentioned sex B…

-yeah dad…Don't worry, moms gave me the talk when I started dating Talya and I can tell you that I used protection every time, asked her if she was sure, I was also sure and I was gentle.

My dad smiles at me and pats my back. I know that he is proud of me but he can't say "I´m proud of you for having sex, son", not specially at his 15 years old son that lost his virginity at 14.

-Ok, now that we have talked, you are better? –I nod, I have a clearer mind and I know I have to talk more with Talya- Great, now you need to go to the living room and say hi to Lisa, brother and sister.

I do as my dad say and greet this part of my family. We watch Mary Poppins because Maia insisted. Half an hour into the movie I receive a text **: "Hey B, how is everything at dad's? In L.A everything is great, Angie and I still trying to hide everything-Cal"**

 **"** **At dad everything is cool, with Talya not. I really miss you right now-B"**

And seconds later my sister is calling me, I excuse myself from my family and go to the girls room and sit down in Callie's bed.

-Hey twin.

-Hi B, what happened? Are you ok? I have to kill Talya, right?

-Sh, slow down sis, I went to see her at her house today and after half an hour she told me that she was confused, have feelings for someone else and that we have to break up. I asked if she was sure and when she nodded I left the house, I was mad and sad and…more feelings that I can't explain right now. No, I am not ok but I am better after talking with dad and…please, don't kill her, I still love her you know!

-Wow, I am sorry B, you looked so good together…and I am sorry that I can't be there for you.

-Don't be silly, you have a great time with your girlfriend. You would laugh at what I have to tell you now.

-What?

-I confessed that I am not a virgin to dad.

My sister gasps and laughs at the other end of the phone

-I can't believe you, and what was his response? NO WAIT, he was surprised but proud at the same time, right?

-yeah… Everything ok in L.A?

-Yes, I would send some pictures to you later. Sorry but I have to go B, I love you and tell me what happen when you talk with Talya TOMORROW, ok?

-Ok, ok. Bye Cal, I love you too.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Talya and I are sitting in a bench of a park near my father's house so I can be home in half an hour for the family dinner with my paternal grandparents. I am nervous, my hands are sweaty and I can't stop moving my leg. She puts her hand on my leg to stop it and smiles at me.

-B, look, it's not that I don't love you anymore, I still love you but I have spent a lot of time with Lucas and I am starting to have strange feelings for him and…I know I am hurting you but I don't want to…I would want for us to be like a year ago when everything was ok but now, I am different Brandon….can you understand me?

-Eh…-it's like I have no words anymore –Eh…yeah, I think I can understand you, you need to explore this feelings with Lucas and be more focused in other aspects of your life, and I understand that have a long time relationship at 15 can be…exhausting –I grab her hand- I still love you, you have no idea how much I still love you but…you have to understand that I would move on too and probably one day you would want to be with me again and probably, just probably, I would not be available.

She cries and hugs me and I cry a little too, this is our good bye, I am sure we would be friends one day in the future but right now we need to be as far away from the other as possible.

I kiss her goodbye when we are by my father's door and she left, she probably would be crying more tonight but like my father said yesterday is the process of breaking up.

I enter my second home and dad hugs me, we don't need words, just affection. I have a shower, put my shirt, jeans and smart shoes and go with Dad, Lisa, AJ, Maia and Ty to see my grandparents. We go to an Italian, of course, my grandmother is Italian.

-How are you doing Brandon?

-I am great grandma, have great marks, I am progressing in piano and have a great life.

-I am so proud of you B, and how is that girlfriend of yours?

I suddenly can't speak and a few tears go to my eyes but my father rescue me –They broke up yesterday mom.

-Oh, I am so sorry dear –My grandma that is near me, hugs me and give me a kiss and whisper: you would find another girl, you are a handsome boy

-Where is Callie, Michael?

-She is in L.A spending the week off with her best friend and her family.

-Oh, the weekend that she should be with you and that we came to visit?

-Mother, she has been waiting for this day for moths and you would be here next weekend when she came back for her trip, you can see her.

-She is with that Aaron boy too?

-No, they break up two or three weeks ago but she said she is happier now.

I smile at the image of my sister with Angie as a couple and can't wait to see my father reaction when Callie told him she is a lesbian too.

My phone ring and is my mom –Excuse me, I have to pick this, is mom and must be important.

I stand up ignoring my grandparents looks and go to the hall to talk with my mom.

-Hello mom

-Hi B, how are you?

-Well…Dad or Callie talked to you?

-yeah baby boy, I am sorry but you would find another girl soon, don't worry. But please don't hurry too much, you are too young yet.

-Ok, don't worry mom, I am less sad than yesterday. This is why you are calling? I am in the middle of a family dinner with grandparents.

-Oh, Daniel and Paula are in town?

-Yeah, so happy about it.

We laugh at my irony

-Don't be rude, they love you and your sister a lot. We were calling because we have something to tell you, wait, I am going to put mama on speaker –after half a minute I hear their two voices on the phone – YOU HAVE A CONCERT IN TWO WEEKS WITH THE JUNIOR ORCHESTRA BABY!

I can't believe their words, I can't believe this is happening to me –Are you serious?

-Yes Brandon, I am, grandpa Stuart talked with some people and they would let you perform with them but you have to practice a lot, ok?

-Ok, thanks moms, I would see you on Wednesday

-Yeah baby, we would send you the music sheet in an hour, have fun and we love you and miss you.

-I love you and miss you too.

I return to the table happier than when I left and my Lisa notices it: B, you seem happier, what did your moms say?

-That…my grandpa Stuart talked with some people and I would be performing at the junior orchestra in two weeks

My father stands up and hugs me tight, the same with A.J, Ty and Lisa. Maia smiles at me from her sit near grandpa.

-We are so proud of you son!

I look at my grandmother and she has a strange expression on her face: I still don't understand why you call that man grandfather if he is not your grandfather; he is not related to you.

-Well, grandmother, I have to remember you that my mother Stef and my MOTHER Lena had been together all my life, literally, their anniversary is the same day as mine and Callie's birthday so you have to accept the fact that I live with both of them, Lena make me breakfast and dinner, take me to school, has always help me with my homework and has disciplined me as much as my biological mom and dad so her parents, grandpa Stuart and grandma Dana, are my grandparents also. I have three parents, one step-mother, six grandparents and eight siblings and I am happy.

At my grandparents silence I decide to continue my speech because I really _need_ them to understand.

-Dad and mom had had a good relationship even in the early beginning of their break up, they even work together. Dad and momma didn't get along well at first but now they are friends, they talk and even laugh. Moms and Lisa get along pretty good and when Lisa was pregnant with Maia they helped her a lot. Callie and I spend two weekends at dad's house, and one evening every other week when we go have dinner, to the movies or watch sports in his house. Dad pays my piano classes and Callie's guitar lessons and he help with our food support. I am a polite, sincere, respectful and happy guy that is fulfilling his dream of becoming a pianist. I have great marks and lots of friends. My life is great so I still don't know why you just can be happy if Callie and I are happy.

My grandfather's starts speaking: I have no problem with your mothers Brandon; they are very great people even if I don't like their lifestyle. You and Callie are healthy, have great marks and are very normal children.

-Yeah, the same, the same.

After that I stayed quiet the rest of the dinner and when I get home I told Callie all that happened with Talya and the concert. We talked for 20 minutes until Angie came to the room and we said goodbye.

I can't wait for the orchestra in two weeks.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Grandma Dana gives me a new suit for the concert with the junior orchestra. It's black so I put on my withe shirt and black tie and make my hair but soon Mariana is with me in the bathroom.

-No Brandon, please, don't do your hair that way, please, let me, let me- so I let her do my hair and the result is very handsome so I give her a kiss on the cheek – You like it?

-Yeah, thank you Mari

I go downstairs and all my family is waiting for me, grandpa pay for moms, dad, Lisa, grandma Sharon, grandma Dana, his, Jude and Callie's tickets because the rest didn't like classical music. At first the rest of my siblings and my grandpa Frank thought I would be mad but I am not, I respect that they don't like classical music and I don't want grandpa getting ruined because of all the sits he have to pay for.

-B, photos, photos! First you would get the photo with your grandparents, then with mama, dad and I, then with mama and I, then with Dad and Lisa and then with your siblings.

After a round of photographs we get in the car and into the auditorium where the concerts would take place: my family goes to their sits and I meet the rest of the members for the second time. Their official pianist is in the hospital and that's why I am doing this. I wish Talya can be here.

For these two weeks we have been separated, we just say hi to each other in school and we have not talked more than that but yesterday I told her what is going to happen today and she wishes me good luck. I want to at least be friends with her again. But now is not the moment to be thinking about her.

It's time to perform.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In the past year I have been in a rollercoaster with Talya, on and off in our relationship, now friends, then we are back together and then we are not again so two months ago when I found that she had cheated on me after we get back for the fourth time, I decided not to be this dumb again and I break up with her forever. My marks have increased and I am the first one in the piano lessons again.

I think Mariana is starting something with Mat because she insisted that Callie and I go with her to _Someone's Little Sister's_ concert. Angie would come, of course. I accepted, because I know how great of a musician Mat is and I am curious about this group. At 7 Callie, Mariana and I are in mama's Volvo that they give to us after Grandpa Frank give them a Toyota as a present for their anniversary. I am driving to Angelica's house that is at the corner of our house and when she is finally in the car we head to the bar where the group would be playing. Mariana and I have disgusted looks on our faces because of our sister making out in the back with her girlfriend of a year. Finally we arrive at our destination but they don't notice it.

-Hey, love birds! We are here! Do you want to wait in the car? –I see them looking at each other and smirking –Eh!

-That would be great actually, we would be in time for the concert, we promise!

I roll my eyes and let them the car keys. Thank God the Volvo is spacious so they can have plenty of room for sex or whatever they want to do. Mariana and I enter the bar after ten minutes of queuing and we meet with Mat. My sister gives him a very long hug that I don't like too much but then a beautiful girl with brown hair and brown beautiful eyes came to us.

-Mat, we have to do some practice, are you coming or what?

-Lou, would you be polite enough to say hi to our guests. This is my…friend Mariana and this is her brother Brandon. Brandon, I though Callie and Angie were coming, Wyatt, Lucas and Paul are here also.

-They are late….they would be here soon…I hope.

-Oh, ok, I hope that too.

Lou gives me a kiss on the cheek-My name is Lou, nice to meet you.

And with that she left. Mariana gives me conversation that to me seems irrelevant but I am a little confused with that kiss and when the concert stars I can't stop looking at Lou or hearing her voice, brilliant, beautiful. I want to know this girl.

-You like it, right?

-Yeah Mari, they are very good but I think they would do better with the piano, the music would be even more melodical –I look at the door and there are Callie and Angie, Callie's lips are swollen and Angie have her curly hair so…messy –Here they are the lovely couple.

After one hour of concert Mat get down the stage and give Mariana a kiss on the lips that left no doubt about the state of their relationship. Wow. I don't like it but before I can stop them I feel a tap on my shoulder and when I turn around Lou is by my side.

-Mat told me that you play the piano –I nod- What kind of music?

-Classic, I have always loved classic but I know how to play almost any type of music. Why?

-I want to have some piano in our group, Jasper is not too happy about it but Mat agrees with me. Think about it, open your mind and call us so we can practice together and look how it looks.

-Ok, I would.

She gives me her card, we talked some more about the concert and then she says goodbye with a wink.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

One week after her offer I call Lou and tell her that I would like to play with them. I would not let classical away but I want to do something different and if it is with that beautiful girl by my side, go for it. I suppose that in college I would have to play every type of music anyway.

-You have space in your house where we can practice?

-yeah, you can come home and we can practice in the garage. Is pretty big.

-Ok, we would see you at 4 there, ok? Or you prefer at 7 after dinner?

-4 would be ok.

-Perfect.

At 4 I am already warning my siblings to be out of the way. We practice and it sounds pretty good. At 5:30 they are out but Lou decide to stay for a little bit more, we talk about her passions for art and music, how she discovered them, about her family problems and soon we are kissing. When we are lying on the sofa I hear the door of the garage open and 10 years old Angie and 11 years old Jude enter the room.

-B, stops kissing that girl and come have dinner!

\- Angie is here so probably this girl can stay too, right Frankie?

-Dunno, probably.

They left and Lou chuckle –How many fucking siblings do you have?

-Oh, well, Callie is my twin sister, Mariana is 15, Jesus is 13, Frankie is 10 and Jude is 11. They are from moms side. Then is A.J that is 12, Ty that's 18 and Maia that's 7 from Dad side.

She opens her eyes and said wow, that's a lot.

-Yeah well, I like family.

We say goodbye and I head to the kitchen to have dinner with a smile on my face. Probably this relationship is going to be good.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Yeah, I was right, today I was in Lou's house practicing after three months of being in the group and with her and I am completely happy. She is independent but like to spend a lot of time with me, she is not too romantic but sometimes like to do romantic things. We compose the best songs together and we can discuss almost everything. Oh, and she gets along with mom and Callie, that's a plus.

My phone ring when we are in a break and I hear Callie's voice: Mariana is an idiot, she did something terrible, mom has been shot.

 **AN: you know who's next turn is? Hope you liked it.**


	22. Mariana Adams Foster

Been 15 years old and not understand why your parents abandon you and your brother, it's hard. I have been trying to understand their reasons for years and that's why six months ago I contacted Anna Gutierrez by Facebook. She was happy to hear from me and she gets interested in my life so a week ago I asked her to meet with me at the beach.

I hate keeping secrets to my family, specially to Callie because she is my best friend and my older sister, the one that taught me how to ride a bike, how to bride the hair and how to be myself but recently I had been having trouble finding myself. And I didn't tell Jesus because he had never met them, he was a newborn when he came to live with us. But I was 3 and I remember my mother.

There I was, sitting on a bench by the beach, waiting for Anna that was running late. Ten minutes after the time I see a petite figure walking to me and soon she sits by me. I see my dark hair and brown eyes on her, Jesus nose and mouth. But she is so pale and nervous.

-Hi, Anna?

-Yeah, Mariana, you are so beautiful, and so grown up since last time I saw you. Oh my god, you look just like me when I was your age.

-Well, you had not care about me for 12 years.

-That's not true mija, I was in jail and in rehab and I knew the Fosters could provide you and your brother a better life. I do it for your own good, believe me.

I stare at her tiny figure and her pale face and I know that she is not fully recovered but I have to ask her.

-Why did you preferred drugs against Jesus or me?

-I didn't wanted to choose drugs but they have a lot of power in me and your father and we were so young to take care of you and then getting pregnant with your brother was…worse. I regret it every day but drugs are powerful and they always win.

-You have had 12 years and you are still not over it!

She doesn't respond but I see it in her eyes.

-Where's Gabriel?

-He is still in jail because he was 19 and I was 16 when the cops found us so he is a sexual assaulter but that's not true, we were together for love, we loved each other.

-Oh, I'm sorry.

-Can we talk about you? How are you? You have any boyfriends?

-Actually, yes, I just started dating my best friend Matt, he is a musician, one year older than me, he plays in my older brother's band and he is so handsome. I think I love him, but we have just been together for 3 months.

-That's enough time to know if you love him but you have to tell him when you are ready.

-I know, my moms and older sister has told me that.

-Wow, how many siblings did you have?

-Well, Brandon and Callie are the twins, Jesus obviously; Jude and Frankie are the little ones.

-Wow, it must be hard to live with so much people.

-Not actually, Callie and I share a room; Frankie and Jude share another and Jesus share one with Brandon. We have to share a bathroom but we have schedules for showers and we have a big kitchen and living room plus the backyard so, no, is good to have a big sister that can share secrets with and an older brother that protects you or young siblings to protect and teach things.

-I'm so happy that you have so much people in your life. At what time do you have to be at home?

-In 30 minutes actually, so I should call my sister that is out with her girlfriend so she can pick me.

I give her a hug but she grabs my hand before I can go anywhere.

-Can you let me some money for the bus, I have to pick three and I don't have enough money.

I know I can't trust her and that probably she wants the money for drugs but now that she answered some of my questions I don't plan of seeing her again so I give her 20 dollars and started to call Callie while I see her going to the street. It's dark and I am a little scared.

-Hi Miss Thing, what happens?

-I came to the beach after shopping and is getting dark, can you pick me? I'm near the school.

-Yeah, we are actually in the parking lot near the school.

I put a face because I know exactly what they were doing in the car.

-Sorry, did I interrupt something something sister?

-Nope, we finished ten minutes ago, you came here before is too late to go home.

-K', see you in five minutes.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

I am in recess, my head in Matt's chest, Lexie and Emma in front of us and Mia reading a book by my side. We are talking about the last school project and about the next concert of Matt when my phone rings and I see Anna in the caller I.D. I stand up suddenly and separate myself from the group. I hear Matt and Lexie calling me but I dismissed them.

-Anna?

-Mariana? Hi…hi…how are you?

-I'm at school, in recess, I can't talk to you now.

-It would be just a minute, I need more money, please mija, I'm broke, I need money for living.

-NO, you hear me? No, I am not going to give you more money because you want it for drugs.

I hang up the phone and return with my friends but I couldn't focus for the rest of the school day, she called me three times and leaves me two messages. I wait for Callie and Brandon to finish their music classes and Frankie finish her art class, so I call her.

-Listen, stops harassing me, I don't want to talk to you anymore, I am not giving you money.

-I GIVE YOU LIVE, I RAISED YOU FOR THREE YEARS, YOU OWE ME THIS!

-THOSE THREE YEARS WERE A LIVING HELL, HAVING TWO DRUG ADDICTS AT PARENTS, BARELY ANY FOOD ON MY BELLY AND KICKINGS ON MY RIBS EVERY TIME YOU DIDN'T HAVE DRUGS! So, I owe you nothing. I owe everything to my moms so stop harassing me.

I hang up again because I see Brandon, Callie and Frankie coming. I get in the car without greeting them and when they park in front of the house I go directly to my room. I am upset and I know I have, at least, grabbed my sister attention but I need time to calm down. I lay down on my bed and cry, I cry a lot until I found a little hand caressing my hair and braiding it. I know is Frankie because her hand is little and she is braiding my hair in the wrong way, Callie always braids my hair good.

-Why are you sad Mari?

-Is nothing Frankie, I just had a bad day in school. I just need a hug.

And she hugs me, that is the best thing about my little sister, she is the sweetest person alive, she have it from mama.

-When you are ready we are going to watch a movie and eat pizza downstairs because moms are out with Bette and Tina.

-Ok, thank you sis

-You are welcome Mari

After refreshing myself and changing into pajamas I go downstairs. I have a seat in between Callie and Jesus, Brandon is in one of the love seats and Frankie and Jude cuddle in the other, they are small so they fit perfectly. When I sit down Callie grabs my hand and puts my head in her shoulder.

-Are you ok?

-Yeah, now I am

-What's happen?

-I have a shitty day in school. Why isn't Angie in here?

-Cause she has to take care of her siblings.

-Right, you can go if you want, we would cover for you.

-NO, I prefer to be here with you

So there, in my sister's arm with my legs on my brother laps and watching comedies after comedies I forget about Anna. Until the fatal day of next week happen.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAAFFAFAFAAF

All week Anna has been threatening me, begging me, calling me so I had been irritable all week and that's why I have a fight with Lexie and I go out on the night, somewhere that I don't recognize and when I try to text someone I remember that I forgot my phone on the house. Ok.

Now I am scared. I am alone in a bad neighborhood with no phone or enough money to go home.

I feel hands on my mouth and someone bringing me to a dark street.

-Please, please let me go, I have nothing for you

-Mariana, Mariana don't worry is me, I just want to apologize to you, I was a jackass and I shouldn't have asked for money. But I want to be in contact with you, I want for us to have some form of relationship. Be friends at least. Knowing your brother.

-I…I'm not sure, I would have to talk to my moms about this, they are my mothers and you can't change that

-I know, I know and I don't want to, they are your mothers, the ones that raised you and your brother and that is why I would like to talk with them.

-I have to go, is late and they are going to be worried.

I found a cellphone and I insert some money and call mama

-Yeah? Lena Adams

-Mama is me

-Mariana? Oh thank god, we are looking for you and mom went to rescue you at Anna's house.

-What? How you know about her?

-Is a long story, where are you?

-I'm not sure, but I know how to go to Lexie's, can you pick me there?

-Yeah, I am going baby, be careful

I wait for them for ten minutes and when they arrive I see Callie's anger and Frankie and Jesus sad. I enter the car.

-What happened?

-We have to go to the hospital, you mom is in OR

-What? Why?

-Because you are stupid and you didn't trust us and someone shot my mother because of you.

-You stop talking to my sister like that, Callie.

I cry when I hear Callie's words. Mom has been shot? How? Who did it? I stay in silence the rest of the car ride and when we left the car Jesus take my hand in his.

-It is true? You went to see her?

I see anger and sadness in his brown eyes so I cry- Yes Jesus, I am sorry, I wanted answers and I didn't want you to get hurt.

-Well, thank you but now mum can die.

Jesus takes me by the hand where the rest of the family is and I can feel Mama's eyes full of anger and regret. I am sure she doesn't love me anymore.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAAFAFAFAFAFAF

After four hours of waiting, feeling all my family hating me, the doctor told us that mom is in a coma and that they would have to perform surgery again tomorrow to remove the rest of the bullet. We all cry but Jesus is the only one that hugs me.

-Can we see her? I am her domestic partner and these are our kids?

-Yeah you can but just for ten minutes and only one of you can stay in there with her.

-Ok, come on guys.

I go behind everyone but when we are almost there Brandon and Callie stop whispering and they look at me.

-I can't believe that you have the audacity to go see her, she is OUR mother and the only ones that can be seriously scared are us. This is your entire fault.

-Why don't you go with your mama that would take you to drug addiction and misery? You are selfish Mariana.

-STOP! Let your sister alone, she is as much Stef's daughter as you two. She has every right to be there. You also have every right to be angry but don't bully her.

Even if mama says that I know that she is scared and angry too. I deserve it and that's why I spent the rest of the walk crying in silence and I stay in silence at the visit. When we kissed her and say goodbye Mama says to Brandon and Callie that they are in charge at the house and that we have to be in here tomorrow at ten for the surgery.

The ride home is awkward and I avoid everyone eyes. When we reach home I go upstairs because I know they don't want to be with me. I see my phone and I understand what happened. Callie must have seen the texts and calls from Anna and the old ones and told moms and that is why they came to my rescue. I spent the rest of the night crying until I get asleep and I wake up the next morning to my phone ringing.

Is Mat.

-Hi baby

-Hi honey, you sound awful, what happened?

-You don't know?

-What should I know?

I told him the entire story and I cry but he waits until I had stop crying to talk.

-Mariana baby, yes, you did wrong not telling anyone what you were doing and that's your part of the fault but it is not your fault that your mother got shot, she didn't wait for backup and she wasn't protected, she knows better than that.

-Oh, but…I still feel awful and all my siblings hate me, even mama hates me.

-They are just upset, specially the twins because is their biological mother and they are worried and scared. But I am sure they would come to their senses soon. I would be there in half an hour and be with you the rest of the morning baby, don't worry. You have to support them and try to wait for them to come to their senses.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Everything went well, mom wake up eight hours after the surgery and mama was there, she asked her to marry her and she wanted to see all of us, even me, but I was not sure so I run outside, I couldn't face my mother an told her: Hi, I am the daughter that almost killed you.

I felt awful but Mama came after me –At first I was upset and angry at you because the love of my live could have died but yesterday I understood why I was really angry. I was upset that you didn't come to any of us for help, to help you understand who you are. I know how hard must be for you, being abandoned by your biological parents, latina but not living with latinos and being adopted. But I learned something since your siblings came to this world 16 years ago: DNA don't make a family, loves does. So no, I would never stop loving you because you are my daughter and a mother would never stop lovng her child even if she does stupid things some times.

She hugs me and I feel better but…

…Brandon, Callie and Jude did not understand. For three months they had been giving me silent treats, snapping at everything I say or do and avoiding me all of the time. Poor little Jesus tried to defend me but I told him to stop because I knew my sibling would forgive me eventually. H egets angry with them and I don't want that for him also.

But when our moms get tired of us arguing, me crying and Callie and Brandon being so bitchy they gather the three of us (Jude talked to me the week before and forgive me and our relationship is the same as before, he has such a sweet nature).

-Ok, enough of this, you know your mother and I are trying to plan a wedding that would take place in two weeks and we don't want our kids to be mad at each other. I need you to talk, express your feelings and both of you try to remember that I am ok, I would go back to work in a few days and nothing too bad happened.

So I stare at them and start talking: I understand what you were feeling and probably still feel, that I am shellfish and stupid for not talking to you about my feelings and Anna and believe me, I was the first regretting what I did and what happened to mom. I was also upset with myself. But, can you understand what I was feeling? You know your biological parents, they never left you, they are good people, you had always been safe but mines let me when I was 3, I was terrifying and even if moms adopted me and Jesus, I had always wanted to know the people that give me birth and asked them why….I'm sorry and I just wish you can forgive me eventually.

Brandon's face softens and he sits beside me on the sofa: Listen, yes, you were stupid and shellfish and egocentric but it is true that I didn't thought what were you feeling. I was scared of losing mom and upset because you could have been in danger too and because of mama's sad face but I forgive you, you would always be my sister and they would always be your mothers. I think I love you so much that the thought of you hurting me or our family was enough to make me so mad at you. I am sorry for being a bitch.

I hug him and cry in his chest, I have always have Brandon as a role model, I admire him and I am so proud of him.

I look at Callie and I know it is not going to be that easy with her; she is as stubborn as mom and can stay angry for years.

-I understand what you were feeling but what I don't understand and it's why I feel betrayed is because you didn't trust me or any of us with your feelings. I trusted in you when I was confused about Angie and you were one of the first to know what happened between us. I would not fight with you anymore but I need more time to forgive you.

She stand up and left. And I don't get angry at her because I understand her, she has been attached to mommy since she was six months old so she was the one that suffered the most. Brandon left also and I get in between moms.

-I want to apologize to you two, I was shellfish, a baby and an idiot because you have always given me everything, you had always been my protectors and I owe you my life so I am sorry and in gratitude I would want to help you plan the wedding?

Mama just smiles and chuckled and give me a hug. But mom looks at me more seriously: you are a teenager, you do stupid things and you lie, Callie lied to us too? Remember? I was never mad at you, what happened to me was my own fault because I went there unprotected so I want you to stop blaming yourself but I also want you to trust us completely the next time something like this happens ok? And I am sorry for your sister's stubbornness, is my fault. I love you Miss Thing.

-And yes, you can help us with the wedding.

And there, in a mama sandwich I really believed in the quote: "DNA doesn't make a family, loves does"

 **AN: hope you liked it, I went hard on Mariana with the twins but I didn't want to blame everything on her. The next one would be the wedding, next Jesus, next Jude, Frankie and the next one would be the moms POV. We would have a jump in time with the three little ones.**


	23. Officially Adams Foster

The weeks before the wedding were chaotic for the Foster clan. Stef was recovering from the shooting and Sharon was there making her nervous, the kids have their week of exams and Mariana and Callie were slowly finding trust again. Lena and Stef were stressed with the invitations, making free time for the honeymoon and the time to pick the dresses, etc.

-Moms please, don't worry for the honeymoon or the money. We know mom have another week off for the shot before she has to go back to work and they have to give her at least 7 days for just getting married so we decided that you would go for a 10 days honeymoon that are the day they are going to give you. For years we have been saving money because we knew one day this would come so we have bought you the place for the honeymoon, is something that both of you would like. We have the flights and the hotel, you just need to pay for food and whatever more came. You just need your passports and we would pack your suitcases.

Two weeks later Lena went with Mariana, Callie, Frankie and Dana to have her wedding dress. She goes out of the changing room and get in front of her girls and Mariana's and Dana's eyes filled with tears.

-Oh my god Mama, you look absolutely beautiful!

-Yeah baby girl, Stef is not going to be able to get her eyes away from you. You are beautiful

Callie just nodded, with tears in her eyes. After 17 years her mothers are getting married and she can't believe it. Mariana, Frankie and she are going to be maids of honor and the boys are going to be best men. So today all of them are picking their dresses.

-You sure? I want to have the best dress girls!

-Mom, your every curve is visible and the cleavage is also perfect! Have you decided what you want in the hair?

Callie have an idea-Mama, do you remember the flowers Angie had in her hair for my birthday last year? –Lena nodded –I think it would look perfect on you.

Mariana nodded enthusiastically and Dana started to search on the internet for perfect flowers.

After ten minutes Lena chose that dress and then it was the turn of Mariana and Callie.

-I want your dress to be light purple because is one of mom's favorite colors and it looks good on the three of you. –Frankie jumped up and down and looked even more excited than her sisters, she is 10 years old and she wants to dress like a princess and that's why they would stop in a jewelry to buy a tiara for her –You want to try yours firs Frankie?

The girl just jumped into the changing room with her mother. While they were there Mariana started walking through the shop and she found very beautiful purple dresses that she would like to wear. Callie had picked one already. She was very fast at this, shopping was not one of her favorite things to do so she is always fast and clear of what she wants or what she doesn't want.

-Mama, I am going to try one of the dresses, is that okay?

-Yes honey, that way we would be faster.

After ten minutes the three sisters were in light purple dresses and when Lena looked at them she smiled, a very big smile. Callie's dress was strapless and has some dark purple touches. Mariana's dress is the same but without the dark purple touches and larger than her sister's and Frankie's is like a princess with pink touches. Every dress has something of their personalities.

-You look beautiful in these dresses; you want to pick these ones? –Callie and Frankie nodded, Mariana was not sure, she has at least 3 other dresses to try –You not sure Miss Thing?

-I have other 3 dresses but they are more expensive than this one…

-Don't worry honey, we would try to choose the one you like the most but we can afford, ok? What about you mom? You have a dress already?

-Yeah, I have one perfect for the occasion.

She smiled and they spent another half an hour for Mariana to decide for the second one, light purple that hugged to every curve in the perfect way and let you see some of her back. She looked beautiful, she liked it and was only 10 dollars more than the one.

When they arrived at home Stef wanted to see Lena and the girl's dresses. Lena just kisses her and told her that they would pick it up tomorrow when the girls go with her to pick her dress.

The next day Stef, like Callie, was fast and clear at shopping.

-Hi Lisa, yesterday my wife and my girls here came to pick their dresses. Now is my turn.

-Hi Stef, Lena told me you would come. Do you have any idea of what you want?

-Yes, I want a white tuxedo that would show all my curves but I also want pants. You have something like that?

-I have some tuxedos like that at the back of the shop, pick the one you like the most. Girls, you want to show your mother your dresses before you take them home.

-¡YES, THEY WANT!

Callie chuckle and helped Frankie into her dress. Fifteen minutes later they were all ready and they all opened their mouths at the look of their mother; she had a white tuxedo with white shirt that let you see a good amount of cleavage and also white heels.

-Wow mom, you look hot!

-¡Mariana! Wow thank you baby. What do you think Frankie?

-You are very pretty mommy!

-Yeah mom, totally hot, mama would want you out of that soon after the wedding.

Stef's cheeks get red and try to look at other way –Great, so this is my outfit, any idea of what can I do on my hair?

Mariana looked at Callie and they both had the same idea, this time it was Mariana turn to suggest it –You remember the flowers Angie had in Callie's last birthday? –Stef nodded- Wear those, you would be even more beautiful.

-Yeah, yeah, I think it would be great. Cal, I suppose your partner is Angelica?

-Yes mom, but she don't want me to know what she is wearing, I hate ir!

-Oh, your mom had done that a lot, get used to it.

So they all have dresses and the boys already have their tuxedos. The rest of the week was horrible. Sharon and Dana fight about the distribution of the tables, about the flowers, about the lights but finally, four days before the wedding they had the flowers and light chose. The tables were in charge of Stef and Lena.

And the day finally arrived. 15th of May of 2016. Frank took Stef to the altar and Stewart took Lena, Sharon and Dana were in the front of the altar with tears already in their eyes. Stewart was the one performing the wedding.

-Good evening every one, today we are here to get Lena and Stef married. What they had taught all of us is that even if a lot of obstacles go in your path that together, united, you can face them all and that they are the perfect parents and even if they have lived as a married couple almost 18 years they are now stepping into that path.

All the people gathered clapped and the kids smiled, big smiles on their faces.

-Before I let the mothers of the brides say something I, like the father of Lena, want to say something to her. Lena, you have proved yourself to be so in love with Stef that you even argue with us a lot those first yeasr but thank you, because you are an inspiration for me, to continue loving your mother ans showing her my love because we just had one daughter and we almost get divorced but if you have six that means that everything is possible. Thank you for introduce me to an amazing woman, Stef, thank you Stef, for making my daughter happy and please continue this way, I love you both.

Lena started crying and immediately went to her father's arms he just hugged her and kissed her head. Sharon was the next one

-The matrimony hasn't got guaranties, if that is what you are looking for, go find a car battery.

That simple thing make both brides cry with laughter and they both thanked her. Dana was the next one.

-To love, to happiness, to trust, to hard work, to argues, fights, forgiveness. To six amazing and different kids, to a beautiful home that not house and to you two. My daughters, you have proved to me that even if you are totally opposites you will last forever. I wish forever happiness for you girls.

Stewart was almost going to start speaking again when Frank put himself in front of him and started his speech.

-Congratulations Sport, I know I had never been supporting of your life choices but you, and Lena and the kids, make me happy and have been my motive to say to your mother how sorry I was and how much I loved and still love her so congratulation, daughters.

And that was it, Stef launched herself in her daddy's arms, the daddy that had been cold and neutral until now, that was the perfect gift for Stef and all the kids smiled and cried, they knew that their grandpa loved all of them but know they were proud of him.

-Ok, after all of this emotive speeches I want you all to be witness of this love and the vows that they are going to say to each other. Lena, you can start.

-Stefanie Marie Foster, for 17 years you have drive me crazy, make me laugh, cry and get mad at you but also you have make me been madly, deeply and crazy in love with you. You gave me two kids the same time that you say yes to been my girlfriend and for that, for our six kids, I am thankful because they are proof of how much we love each other and how much love we are capable of showing. I accept you with everything that makes you be you. You are a piece of work but you are my piece of work. I love you and yes, I would always marry you.

She put the silver ring in Stef's finger and then took her tears away. It was Stef's time now.

-You are the person I have been waiting my whole live and for you walking into my life was the best gift anyone could have make me, thank you Jenna and Kelly for making me meet Lena. I am sorry for every bad choice that I have made and I can't promise I won't do any more mistakes but what I can promise you is that I love you and that I am so proud of being here today in front of our friends and family saying them how much I love you.

Stef looked deep into Lena's eyes and she started to cry, Stef took her tears away and put the silver ring in her finger. And then they hear the words they have been waiting for so much time to hear.

-Now I pronounce you wife and wife, you can kiss now.

And Callie get in front of them and started taking photos, then Bette took the camera from her and took photo of all the family.

They get into the tables and started eating. Lena get up and thanked them all and Stef says some jokes but also thanked everyone. They all had a great time, having dinner and drinks and finally it was the time for the frist dance but before anyone could do anything Mariana get up and the rest of the kids followed her to the stage.

-I hope you are all having a great time tonight in the wedding of our beautiful moms. Moms, we wanted to give you another gift, something that would make you cry and that you would never forget.

-B and I, for 17 years have know that your love was pure and holy, that you were meant for each other and for that we love you.

-We want to sing to you, we want to sing the lyrics of the song of your first dance as wifes.

-So this song is crazy love by van Morrison and we hope you like it.

Callie and Mariana started singing: _I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles and the heaven's open every time she smiles_

The Jesus and Brandon: _And when I come to her that's where I belong yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

All of them sang the chorus of the song:

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

Jude started singing the next lyrics and pointing to Stef: _She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_

 _Yeah when I come to her when the sun goes down_

Mariana put a paper in front of Frankie and she started singing: _Take away my trouble, take away my grief Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

And then all of them again:

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

B: _Yes I need her in the daytime (I need her)_

Cal _: Yes I need her in the night (I need her)_

 _Mari: Yes I want to throw my arms around her (I need her)_

 _Jesus: Kiss and hug her, kiss and hug her tight_

Jude: _Yeah when I'm returning from so far away_

All of them: _She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day_

 _Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole_

 _Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_

Frankie: _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

All of them:

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

While they were singing the moms started swinging to the lyrics but always looking at their kids, all wearing huge smiles on their faces and looking at them laughing. They were the most lucky people in the planet.

After that all of the kids hugged them and the DJ started the music: She keeps me warm and they danced with all the kids but at the end of the song it was just couples all around the floor.

Lena and Stef, Lena's hands on Stef's neck and Stef's hands on Lena's butt.

Callie and Angelica: they had their hand around their respective waist and were smiling and kissing like crazy teenagers that is what they were. Angie looked into Callie's hazel eyes and smiled: when we get married I want our wedding to be as perfect as this, ok ?

Callie just smiled back and said: I promise baby, it would be the wedding of your dreams but that would only happen if your moms and my moms give us permission, who knows, maybe they are tottaly against gay marriage.

They both laughed and started a make out session in fornt of every one.

Bette and Tine were just dancing in 70´s style and also most of Stef and Lena's friends.

Mat and Mariana were slow dancing with Mariana's head in the crook of Mat's shoulder.

Jude was talking with his friend Connor and he accidentally touch his arm and what he felt…what he felt was strange and when they looked into each other's eyes there was something there. I amd just 12, I can't be feeling this things…can i?

Frankie was just dancing with her grandparents and some of her friends, including Marcus Porter Kennard that was looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. They were just kids. What do they know.

After hours of dancing and drinking it was time for everyone to go and for the Adams Foster to go to sleep.

-Can you believe that we are officialy Adams Foster…like the rest of our kids?

-Yeah, we are finally as united as we can be Lena and for that I love you.

AN: THE ISSUE ABOUT CALLIE AND BRANDON'S LAST NAMES WOULD BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT EPISODE, DON'T WORRY, I HAVE EVERYTHING COVER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	24. Jude Adams Foster

**AN: I want to do an update, a lot of things had happened since the wedding in last episode. I presented Brandon and Callie like Adams Foster and then I realized my mistake, I wanted to put the scene where the twins told their father that they want to share names with Lena too and if he would let them change their lastname and the said yes. They change their lastname but Mike is still the one with the rights.**

 **Jude is 15, Frankie 13 almost 14, Jesus is 16, Mariana 18 and the twins 20 and the last three out in college.**

 **THIS IS AN M CHAPTER, WARNING FOR ALL OF YOU**

My name is Jude Adams Foster, I am 15 years old and I have suffered a lot of changes in the past two years.

Callie and Brandon left the house two years ago to go to college: Brandon is in New York studying in Julliard and he went there with his girlfriend Lou that is also studying there and the both of them have a group "Someone's Little Sister", he is in a dorm with his best friend Matt.

Callie is studying art at the RISD in Rodhe Island with her girlfriend Angie that is also studying Art but Angie is there to be an interior designer and Callie want to be a photographer. They share a room in a dorm.

Mariana left the house three months ago and went to Connecticut to study law in Yale and has a new boyfriend that she would bring home in Christmas. She is sharing a dorm with her best friend Lexi.

Mariana has a half-scholarship because she is in a professional dance club; Brandon has a full-scholarship because he is almost a professional pianist and because of Idilwy and Callie has a half-scholarship. The grandparents paid for the rest of the scholarship so moms just have to pay for their lives in the other states. That was the biggest change in my life.

The second one was the huge reform that the moms did in the house. In the first floor where the rest zone of the kitchen used to be they had made another room that would be Jesus's room so in my room I can put a double bed and have space for my programing hobby. They also reformed the garage so Brandon would be living there when he came home for the holidays. Frankie has her own room and Mariana and Callie would still be sharing a room but they don't care.

The third change was my breakup with my six months girlfriend Taylor and the revelation that she told me: "Jude, you are gay, I know that you kissed Connor and then you kissed me and you thought you loved me but are you sure? You don't seem so happy and you are happy when Connor is around you"

So for the past two weeks I have been trying to understand if I am gay, bisexual, straight or just Jude. I wish Callie was here, she could have helped me but she is in the other end of America. Frankie is my best friend so is my next option and of course my moms .

-Frankie, can I talk to you for a second?

Frankie was in her desk, painting the view from outside using the things we give her last month for her birthday. She has her curly hair wrapped in a tight bun and her long body was inclined to the window to have a clear look. From there you can see Jesus and Nick playing basketball and laughing but I realized it was not the same laugh I have when I was with Connor, which was different, like an adoring laugh.

-Of course Jude

-You know that Taylor broke up with me?

-Yeah, but you never told me why…

-Well, she said that Connor and I has something special, that she think I am in love with him but…I though I was in love with her and Con was my best friend but now…

-You are questioning your feelings?

-Yeah

-Well, I had no boyfriend yet but I am very perceptive, look at Brandon with Lou: he wants to be with her all the time, text with her even if they just saw each other, he compose songs to her because she is almost his everything. Look at Callie: she laugh with Angie in a way that she is not capable to do with anyone else, she also wants to be with her all the time and she even got in trouble a lot of times because of her but she didn't care. Mari was always smiling when Matt was around, always talking about him and she even listened to things that she didn't like because of him –she looked at me in the eye and smiled –Something seems familiar?

I start thinking about all the time that we spend together: in school, in lunch, doing homework and studying together, going out on double dates with our girlfriends or with friends to play sports that is something I don't like but I do because he liked it, the way I laugh with him or how happy I am when I am with him.

-Yeah, I think so… So I suppose I like Connor…but he has a girlfriend and I am not sure how to say I am gay…

-You can start with our moms, you already told me so someone off the list.

I hugged her.

-Can I stay with you in here? I would be playing games, you can continue painting.

-yes

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Two weeks later I still haven't told Connor or moms about my feelings but I talked with Callie and she told me to take my time, to be comfortable with myself and to not label myself immediately and that if I have my family and some friends I would be ok. So now I am in front of moms in their room, not able to form words. Ug, coward.

-What it is love? You know you can tell us everything

-Well, Taylor broke up with me a month ago because she thought I was not in love with her and that I was in love – I looked at Mama's eyes and I saw all the love and support in the world in her eyes so I say it- that I was in love with Connor so I get frustrated and –I feel tears in my eyes and Mom open her arms for me and I go there. In her arms, protected, I feel so much better – I talked with Frankie and Callie and everything they told me is what I feel when I am with him but…I am scared.

Mama also wraps me in her arms and starts rubbing my hair, is something that always relaxes me and she know it. When they feel that I am better they separate me from their arms and make me look in their eyes.

-Baby boy, first we are so proud of you for being able to open up to us because that is a huge step. Second of all, I know how scared you should feel but before you do something you have to be sure of your feelings and less scared, the rest is like what you do in a heterosexual relationship. You go to Connor and ask him out because I think he likes you too.

-Yeah Jude, we are so proud but you have to understand that not all people would be comfortable with your sexuality and that we need a lot of changes for us to be normalized.

Suddenly everything seemed real to me, I had open up to almost all my family: Mariana, Callie, Frankie and moms and to Taylor. They support me and now I just have to be brave and talk to Connor about my feelings, he probably feels the same as me or he probably don't but I have to say it. You don't win anything if you aren't brave so I have to be brave but now I want to be vulnerable, I want to feel safe and I want to cuddle in bed with moms until I go to sleep and that is what I do. I stay in bed watching TV with them and relaxing because in here I know that the world can't hurt me and that they can't hurt me.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Two days later is Monday and I am in Math class, is boring enough to make me think about all my feelings and about Connor that is in front of me listening to the teacher and in that moment I know is the perfect time to tell him I have to talk to him.

I send him a text.

"I have to talk to you Con, is important!"

He answer back: "Ok, in recess, in our place"

That text make me think more about us, we even have a place that is just us, like Angie and Callie, like moms, like Mike and Lisa, like Brandon and Lou. We can be perfect together.

The rest of the classes are normal, I pay attention and learn something but I am nervous because of what I have to do and when I look at the watch and see that in ten minutes I would be in recess confessing things to Connor my stomach close and I feel butterflies.

Five minutes.

A knock on the door.

Mama enters the class with a very sad expression that worries me a lot and the teacher look at me with the same expression.

-Jude, take your things and go with your mom.

Now I am not nervous because of Connor but because I know something bad had happened. And to make it even worse, mom is beside mama with an even worse expression, Jesus and Frankie has the same blank expression as me, they didn't tell me anything.

-You know something?

-No, but we are not going home, this is not the direction and they have the biggest car.

-Moms, where are we going? WHAT HAPPENED!?

-We would tell you soon guys, just wait.

I look at mom, she has her eyes filled with tears, is looking at the horizon with a blank expression that minutes later was worse than sadness and she is not talking or smiling that is what my mother always do. Mama also start crying but she is driving so she has to pay attention. Half an hour later we arrive at the bus station.

-Why are we here? –asked Frankie.

-We are picking your brother and sisters.

And there's where I know that something horrible has happened.

When we pick our siblings I know that they also have no idea of what happened. Callie is looking at mom worried and Mariana is asking for answers. Moms sit us in a bench and Mama hugs mom from behind. Mom clean her eyes and look at us.

-Guys, last night grandma Sharon called and…well…she told me that grandpa Frank was in surgery because of a problem in the heart, she also told me that he could die and that's why I bought tickets for you three to came home and called you in the middle of the night. I send you three to school because I didn't wanted to worry you and because I was hopng that he would be ok but…but…

I know it. This can't be happening

-Grandpa died? –says Brandon standing up from the bench and hugging mom.

-Yeah guys, at 10 Frank died, the surgery didn't went well. He was in recovery talking with grandma and mom when he suffered another heart attack that was irreparable.

We stand up from the bench and hug mom and that is where she collapsed, she hyperventilate and cry so hard that even hurt me inside. Mama takes her before she can fall to the floor and Jesus and Brandon that are near her also take her. Mom hides her face with her new hairstyle in Mama's curls and hugs her like she is going to die in that moment. Callie, beside me, is crying as hard as mom so I hug her and support her before she can collide too. She is the same high as me so she buried her face in the crook of my collarbone and Mariana hug Frankie that is taking it in a shock.

Ten minutes pass until Mama separated for mom but supporting her with one arm, look at us.

-Guys, I can't drive, I need Brandon, Callie, Mariana or Jesus to drive to your grandparents' house. Grandma Sharon needs you as mom do but mom has me, grandma loses her love today so you need to give her all the love that I know you can give.

Brandon drive in silence, Callie is beside him, Mama and mom in the back seat, near me and Mariana and Jesus by the end of the car. The trip take us almost an hour and we stay in silence. I try to process everything that happened. My grandpa died, he died and I couldn't say goodbye to him. He was a great man: he always show us love, give us the best presents, took us to baseball match and let us stay in his house when moms needed time for themselves.

I would miss you grandpa.

Finally we arrive to his home and grandma Sharon is in the stairs, crying and drinking something in a mug. Callie get out of the car and run to her, she hug her and say comforting things to her. I follow her and Brandon does that to.

-Grandma, I am so sorry but you have us, we are here, you can go through this.

She smiles at me and hugs me: I know baby boy, I know. Now we have to go to the cemetery, would you came with us?

We all nodded.

The followings hours we go home, put some fancy clothes on, cry a lot and go to bury my grandpa. When we are going to the place Mariana take my hand in hers: How are you Judicorn?

-Uf, I don't know how I am, I can't believe we would not see him again. I stayed in his house two days ago to watch Padre's with him and Jesus.

-Yeah I know, I can't believe it neither but…last time I saw him was three months ago and I give him a big hug. I would miss him, he has been with me all my life.

Mariana put her head in my shoulder and we go to Callie that also grab my arm and cuddle with me. This is what I like and what I miss, having my oldest sister with me, giving me love, supporting me. Mom is talking about her dad and sweet anecdotes with him and by the end she cry and mama grabs her. Grandma also says something and then some friends of grandpa. We threw some dirt to the crave and go home for the reception.

In there I found Connor that when sees me hug me thigh and my breath left my lungs. I cry in his arms and he rubs my back so sweet that make me relax immediately.

-Shh, I am so sorry Jude, your mom told my dad so I can be here today for you. How are you?

I look into his eyes and see a lot of compassion: trying to process that he would not be here anymore, Padre's games would never be the same.

-I know bro, but he would always be in your heart and your memories, right?

-Yeah, but I had lose a lot of people in my life already, mom and dad, grandpa…and is so hard.

He hugs me again and then take me to my room to play some video games and that makes me be happy for a couple of hours. The room seems brighter, the air is sweeter and everything makes me smile.

-Thank you Con, for distracting me today and for simple being here.

-No problem that's what friends are for. By the way, you want to talk about the thing you wanted to talk about before?

I panick. No, I don't want to talk to him now about my feelings.

-No, maybe tomorrow, but now I am too tired for that.

-Ok, bye

-Eh, you want to stay for dinner?

-Well…yeah, I would stay but let me talk with dad.

He called his dad and I went to ask moms, they agreed and told me that dinner would be ready in ten. I went to mom because I had not talked with her yet.

-Eh mom, can I talk to you?

-Yeah love, of course.

-How are you? I want you to know that I am here, that if you want to cry I am here. You can cry with me.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes and hugs me.

-I know love, I need your support, I need you to do what you do, tell me that I am here.

-I would mom.

Emma and Connor have dinner with all of us and we eat practically in silence.

-Callie, where is that girlfriend of yours?

-She couldn't come, she has to work.

-Everything ok between you?

-Yeah mama, everything is perfect between us.

-And with Lou, B?

-Totally fine mom

And that's all the conversation we have. After dinner, Con and I go outside and there's where I decide to talk to him.

-Con, the thing I wanted to talk to you before is that I have been having feelings for boys and…well…I wanted you to know that and I hope you would not stop being my friend. Please.

Con look at me with a smile and hugs me.

-Don't worry Jude, I would never stop being your friend because of that, you would always be my best friend.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

After confessing to Connor life seemed better, because Taylor, Linda and Connor are by my side but the weird thing is that Connor seems different, he is always touching me and flirting so I corner him in the backyard where no one can see us and I kiss him and for my surprise he kiss me back. Grabs my neck and press me against him, I am at his mercy. When we need air he separate and put his forehead against mine.

-When you told me you were gay a month ago I wanted to tell you that I was too but I was afraid…my dad…my dad would not let me be with a man, he would not accept it and mom is in L.A…but I want to be with you Jude, I want to be your boyfriend.

-Wow, I can't imagine this is happening, I promise I would be here forever and we would stay hidden as much as you want but you have to be brave and tell your dad.

-I know and I will, I promise.

So that day, in November, we started dating. In school we are best friends that act like best friends, we talk, laugh and smile at each other, sit together in every class and in lunch and play with our friends. He still comes home to do homework and study together but almost all the time we kiss and look at each other. I start playing baseball with him and his dad and after a month and a week I start playing ok and we enjoy our time together.

And Christmas holidays came and I told him to sleep in my house the weekend before Christmas eve, Friday and Saturday and he would left Sunday morning when we have to go pick my siblings at the airport. He accepts and I started planning the best dates.

On Friday we go to the local pool that is near home and we play with the ball and flirt with each other in here where no one knows Connor or I we can kiss and be a normal couple; then we have lunch together at Luis's and then we go home and watch a Star Wars movie and play video games, I beat him and he beat me twice and between games we steal a kiss here or there. The fact that moms or siblings are not in the house is a great factor but the good things don't last and Frankie and Jesus came home one hour and a half after us and the four of us play some card games. We help my moms with dinner and eat with everyone else.

-How is your dad Connor? We have not seen him a lot lately.

-Yeah, that's because he has been working a lot in other estates and he is barely home, I stay with grandparents or alone most of the time. He would not return until Christmas eve on Tuesday.

-Oh…well, Jude can stay with you on Monday and Tuesday morning if you don't want to be alone too much.

-Why not on Sunday?

-Because Sunday is when your siblings arrive and your grandparents are going to be in town too and they invited us to dinner so no Sunday, sorry loves.

-No problem misses Adams Foster.

-Frankie you are on plates duty and Jesus you take the rubbish out, Jude you can go if you want

-We are going for a walk and maybe to Taylor's, we would be here at 11

-Ok love, call if you need anything

When we are around the corner we sit on a bench and spend half an hour kissing, Connor puts his hands behind my t shirt and on my back and I gasp for a moment but he doesn't move them more so we stay like that until my phone start ringing.

"Marcus PK"

I let it ring

"Patrick PK"

-Fuck, the twins are calling me; you want to hang out with them for a while?

-Yeah, answer it

I answer it and put Pattrick on speaker that also has Marcus on speaker.

-Hi guys! How are you?

-Foster, why you didn't answer your phone?

-I had it on silence, what happen?

-House alone, pool alone, you want to hang out? Your sister is coming Jude and also Maggie and Taylor.

-Yeah, where's Jackie?

-She is with family in L.A

-Ok, we would be there in five.

So we end hanging out with the porter Kennard twins and my little sister that was flirting with Marcus all the time and that was not something I liked. Patrick have Maggie wrapped in his finger.

-Frankie, is 10:50, we have to go home. Let Marcus alone and yo bro, let MY sister alone, please, she is just 14.

-I was 14 three months ago

I punch him in the arm and take my sister with me and with Connor.

Once in my room moms says goodnight and we pretend to be sleeping, Connor has his back to the door and is looking at me, I know it because I can feel his eyes on my closed ones. After hearing the door closing and waiting fifteen more minutes in silence, Connor stands up slowly and climb beside me on my bed, he press against me and kiss me. Half an hour in our make ou session I feel his hand on my pants, on my thigh specifically. I gasp and separate from him, he has red cheeks and a smirk on his face.

-What are you doing?

-Do you trust me?

-Yeah I do

-Can you answer me a question?

-Yeah…

-Have you ever thought of me while jerking yourself?

I gasp more and nod, I can't find words, if this is happening I know I am ready, I have been ready for the past month and a half.

He just kiss me again and introduce his hand inside my boxers, my dick is hard and he stroke it with the boxers still on, I can feel a hard thing pressing against my hip and I also introduce my hand in his pants and grab his cock, it's seems large and hard. I stroke it and we both kiss to stop our moans and ten minutes later I found liquid against my hand. I follow him two minutes later.

We heard movement so we separate.

-We would finish this tomorrow in my house, is empty and we can use it tomorrow evening.

I nod and suddenly sleep hug me and I feel a kiss in my forehead.

The next morning we act like normal but I don't feel normal, yesterday I did something very personal with someone I know but today I am going to do something even more personal. I am nervous but he entertains me with water balloons and playing basketball with Jesus and Frankie. After lunch he asks my moms if we can go play baseball near his house and have a shower there.

-Of course Connor, you would be here for dinner?

-Actually, Diana and Mark asked us to go for dinner with them, we would be here at 9, ok?

-Yeah, perfect

So we go to his house. We are in his guest bedroom with a big bed. He stares at me and I kiss him, I take his t-shirt off and touch his abs and back. His muscles contract and he touch my cheek and kiss me with passion on the lips. He touches my arms and also take my t-shirt off and kiss my chest and my nipples. I feel my dick getting hard with this contact and I moan. He smiles at me and kiss me, we lie on our backs and continue kissing and stroking ourselves when he gets on all four and grabs my dick. He stroke it and then he looks at me asking me, without words, for permission to suck it and I just nod and he do it and OH my god, I am having sex for the first time.

I actually cum after fifteen minutes or so and I decide that I want him to feel the same. So I lie him back on the bed and kiss him, then kiss his chest and admire his abs and then I reach my destination and I do the same as he had done earlier and he also cums.

When is the time for serious things to happen I am nervous and he know it so he looks at me and asks me: You sure?

-I am sure

And I have sex for the first time and it was great and I felt a connection with Connor that I had not feel in a long time and when I go to sleep that night, with him near me on the floor I know everything would be ok.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In fact, everything was ok for four months more. In January he told his dad he was with me and he at first tell him it was ok but something changing in his home and he is not comfortable so now I just came home and into my bed and started crying.

-Jude? Baby, what's the problem?

-NOTHING MAMA, LET ME ALONE!

-Jude, you can tell me anything, you know that.

-Is that…is that Connor is going to L.A, he is going to let me.

-He broke up with you?

-No, he wants a long distance relationship but that is almost impossible, that almost never works mama.

-Jude, it can work, you can make it happen. You can't never let things happen without trying little one.

After talking with her I receive a lot of texts and calls from Connor but I am not in the mood so I put some music and when I open my eyes I have his handsome face centimeters from mine, smiling at me.

-Hey Jude

I chuckle because that always reminds me of the song of the Beatles, he touches my lips with her hand and I kiss him.

-I am going to try this long distance relationship but I can't promise it would work. I would have exams, activities to do and I would go see you whenever I can but you have to do that to. Promise me.

-I promise you that I would always find time for you, facetime, skype, calls, text, I would invite you whenever we have free time and I would come when u invite me. I promise you love.

So two weeks later I am at the train station saying goodbye to my first love, trying not to cry. We kiss and hug and he is the first one crying. He had just turned 16 and his hair had grown but he is as handsome as always.

-I would be there for your first football competition and you would be here in June, right?

-Yeah, I would be here for the Anchor Beach party and would stay a week. I love you but I have to go babe

-Go and call me when you arrive.

His hand stay wrapped in mine until he has to necessary let go and when he look at me from the train window we are both crying because of the insecurity of this relationship but I would not let him go without trying.

Frankie hugs me and we go together to the car where Jesus is waiting for us.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

A lot had changed in the past year, now I am seventeen and in two weeks Jesus would let us to go to a professional wrestling team. Frankie and I would stay alone with our moms, that would be hard.

But I would tell you everything that happened.

I, in fact, went to L.A two months after Connor left to see him play his first football match and I met a lot of his friends and have a great time seeing dolphins, wales; learning how to play football and connecting with Connor again and again. His mom was very polite and nice and she made wonderful recipes but the week was short and I had to left.

We talked via FaceTime two days a week, talked every day with texts and send ourselves photos and gifts. We play videogame online. But I missed him a lot and get jealous a lot because he has a lot of handsome friends in school and I am miles away from him but I trusted him so in June he was here for the party and we had a great time with our friends and dancing. We went to a concert, play baseball, run in our bikes and play videogames, have two dates and when his father left for business we had sex in his house. And I noticed that something was different, that he was in some way saying goodbye. So when we were lying on the bed he looked at me and told me: we have to talk.

-I miss you so much and I am always thinking of you or waiting for you to talk to me and I know that you are also like that but we can't do that Jude, we have to break and maybe, just maybe, when we go to college we would find each other again and we would find the way to our hearts again. You understand me?

And I understood, and not got mad because in some way I was trying to find the way to say the same thing to him. We would be friends, talk some days a months, play video games together but we would do our lives, we would find someone else that would be here and maybe, we would fin each other's again.

-I know , what you are seeing is true, I hope we would find each other again Con.

So five months ago my boyfriend broke up with me and I sometimes talk to him and yesterday, 17th of November, was my birthday and I received two presents from friends: one was from Connor, the new PSP game and a Happy Birthday card. The other one was from one of my new friends that I met in August, Noah, he gave me one of his jumpers, a letter and a new game.

I called him.

-Hi Noah, thanks for the presents.

-No worries Jude, how are you?

-very good but I want to ask you something.

-Tell me

-You want to have a date with me?

-Yeah

So five months after my first boyfriend left me I had a second boyfriend and I see good things coming.


	25. Jesus Adams Foster

Father at 17? No, that's not what I plan to do, that's not what I intended when I had sex with Emma, we were always protected. We were always safe. My moms would not like this but neither would Emma's parents. They are going to kill me.

-Jesus? Are you ok?

-Ye-yeah, I am

-What are we going to do? I am still sixteen and I would be just seventeen when this baby come to the world and you are going to turn seventeen in three months. We have to decide if we want to keep it or take an abortion or give him or her to adoption. We have to decide what we do if we keep him or her. We continue on school? We give up and start working on something different? And we have to decide how we told our parents.

If I was in shock before, now I was even more in shock. I know I don't want to give my kid into adoption and I am not very fond with the term of aborting. I did the "mistake" I deal with it.

-Um…I think I have made my decision but I have to think about it.

-No, please, talk to me, please.

-I think I want to keep the baby. It would be the summer when the baby is due to born so we would have finished school and it would only be one more year to come. If you or your parents want me to be near the baby we can life in my bedroom because is near the kitchen and near the bathroom and on the first floor. I would work part time as a waiter and I would take care of you in every way. I don't like to give my baby for adoption and I want to make responsibility of my actions.

-I understand what you say and is very reasonable…but what about school? What would people think?

-Um..i don't care but if you care we can both start being homeschooled. My sister Mariana knows a mom that was a teacher and had homeschooled her daughter and son.

-I would think about it, you would think about it and we would talk tomorrow. First thing in the morning I would call you.

Jesus looked at Emma and hesitated –Are you mad at me?

-No, I am frustrated because this is not what I have in plan. This was not planned and I am not married, and I had not finished school and my parents are going to kill me or worse, you.

Jesus hugged Emma, his big arms wrapping her in a tight hug, she was his everything, the girl he has been for the past year and he love her, he know that and he would do whatever he have to do to protect her.

-I love you, we would talk tomorrow.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Two days later they have make a decision, they would pick the baby because Emma knows that their love could survive this and is the best choice she see right now. So they are at Stef's and Lena's living room, sitting in fornt of them and in front of Emma's parents.

Jesus took her hand in his, he was sweating.

She was also sweating.

Is normal in this circunstances.

-Ok, eh, we have something to tell you and before we say it I want to tell you how much I love Emma, how much I care about her and how much I appreciate you.

Emma parents smiled at him and they looked at each other: we appreciate you too Jesus and we are proud that Emma is with someone like you. And we know Em, we would support you in whatever you want to do.

-WHAT?! You-you know what?

-We saw you at the drug store the day you went to buy the test. We know you are pregnant.

Stef stand up from the sofa and looked sternly at her son. She can't believe what she was hearing, they had talked to him several times since he has been dating and he seemed responsible enough.

-You are what?

-Mom, I promise you we were safe, we used a condom even if Emma is on the pills but accidents happen, we can't reverse what have happened. Em and I have make a decision.

-We want to keep the baby, I am two months pregnant already and we are in January so the baby is going to be here in July, we would have finished this year of school by that time. Jesus would be 17 in two months and my birthday is in June so I would also be 17.

-Emma wants to be in school until the six month of pregnancy that would be in May.

Emma's mom looked at her daughter and smiled: I see you thought about this a lot sweet pie.

-Yeah mom, I want to start being home schooled in May and in June we have exams so I would just have to go do the exams. Mariana knows some teachers that teach at their house to their own children and one of them offered me a place for May and first of June to practice for my exams.

Lena by this time have breathed and started thinking clearly. They were responsible of this. She looked at Emma's father and sees the worry on his face.

-Em, we…we don't have the space for a baby, we live in an apartment and both you mom and I work and you would need someone to take you to appointments and those stuff.

-I have the solution for that. Emma, you are welcome to stay in the garage with Jesus when the baby comes, is big enough for a crib and all the baby stuff and have an own bathroom. And don't worry about the appointments, someone in my family would take you, even Jesus would.

-yeah, we booked the next appointment for next Saturday morning so I can take her there. And moms, I have found a job as a waiter, I would work Wednesday and Saturday afternoons, Friday nights and Sunday mornings so I still can go to the wrestling team on Monday and Thursdays and study the rest of the days.

Stef smiled, she was proud of her son and his girlfriend. They have made a good decision and she wanted to support them all the way through pregnancy.

-Ok, so you keep the baby, live with your parents through all the pregnancy, we take you to appointments, you would continue in school and when the baby comes you would stay here with us. For me works.

The rest of the parents nod and they all hug their children.

Jesus felt relieved. He was going to be a dad in seven months and he was nervous, but he knows everything would be allright with the support of his family.

-You know what your birthday present would be, right?

He laughed and kissed her mom.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Today is Emma's five month appointment and he is on his way to pick her. For this past three months they have been great. Emma has wide t-shirts on every day in school so anyone had noticed yet. Next month she would be studying at home and today we are hoping to find the sex. My moms gave me a gift ticket to a baby store and my siblings said they are going to wait until I know the sex to give me their gift.

Emma is waiting at her porch, she seems happy, she has been in an energy stage and I see her more beautiful every time it pass. I am so in love with her ans I can't wake to have a baby with her.

-Hey beautiful, how are you and my baby today?

-Very happy and moving a lot today, I can't wait for you to feel it kicking.

-yeah, that would be great but I can't wait to know the gender of our baby, we are going to have a baby in four months, can you believe it?

-If we are lucky we would know the gender in an hour and no, I can't believe it yet. I am still in class, I am living with parents and going out with boyfriend and friends so…It seems like always except for the fact that I feel it moving all the time.

-Yeah, it must be weird to feel it.

We arrived at the doctor appointment and before I know it Emma was in the examination table and we could hear the heartbeat of the baby. It was fast and the image shows us a big baby by now. I get emotional every time I see the baby and I always think if this is love at first sight.

-We can finally know the gender, you want to know it?

We both nodded and the doctor smiled at us: You see that? That's his private part, you are having a boy. Congratulations guys. Look he is waving at you. He is very active right Emma?

-Yeah, he must be like his daddy.

At this I get worried, what if the baby has my ADHD?

-Doc, it could be possible that the baby inherit my ADHD?

-It could be possible, but don't worry, it would not be visible until 5 or 6 years.

I kiss Emma's forehead and she kisses my lips. A boy, we are going to have a baby boy in four months.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

We are having a weekend trip to LA because our classmates went to the trip but Emma is seven months pregnant and she is currently studying at home so she is not allowed to go and I was not going to go without her. So two weeks ago her parents came to me and told me that they wanted to give us a gift.

"Your moms and us decided that you deserve time for yourselves before you become parents and students and workers all at the same time. We booked you a hotel for two days and one night and have tickets for a Lakers match and a comedy show in L.A. You would have to take care of the gas and the lunch."

So two days ago I told Emma.

-I have a surprise for you, in two days we are going on a trip, you have to pack summer clothes and some bath suits and light jackets. Is just for two days so don't pack that much and we are going in mom's big car so you would have space to rest.

She hugged me and cried, fuck hormones she said and we laughed together. She was happy and that's what I want to do, make her happy for as long as I can and provide her with a good and healthy family.

So now we just had arrived to L.A after three hours of traffic even if is very early on a Friday. The hotel our parents booked us in is in front of one of the many beaches that L.A has and is on the 9th floor, we have a wonderful view from here, and we can see the Hollywood sign from the other window of the hotel, we have a big bed, a good TV and a spacious bathroom.

-Here we are, are you tired? You wanna take a nap while I put our clothes on the wardrobe?

-Yeah, I would take a nap, would you wake me up in two hours? So we can go to that boat trip and see the dolphins and whales?

-Yeah I would

So I put our clothes in order and do some workouts and before I know it is 10:45 and we have to be on the boat at 11:30 so I wake her up: Babe, c'mon wake up, we don't have much time, babe.

She wakes up with a smile and kisses me, I immediately get lost in her kiss and her cares. She is amazing and I can't wait to have my baby boy with us.

-Can you give me my sweatshirt? The black one, I know is just May but near the sea it can get cold.

-Em you don't have to say anything, of course I would give you the sweatshirt – I give it to her and we left the room, we take the car and go to the port and we are soon on the boat, the ride is slow and after twenty minutes we see the dolphins and they let us go into the water. I take Emma into my arms, protectively, and we swim a little and two minutes later a dolphin is circling us and I get scared for Emma but one of the staff members tell me: Don't worry, almost all the animals can feel when a woman is pregnant and the dolphins more so he just want to protect her.

Emma is smiling and soon touch the dolphin head and he make a sound that make me chuckle, how cute so I take my go pro and take a lot of pictures but soon they take us back to the boat because they saw the whales and we get fascinated at the beauty and the enormity of the image. I take lots of pictures and soon we go back to the beach, we have lunch in a restaurant where we have seafood.

-What do you want to until we go to the Lakers match?

-We can walk through the beach, we can do some sightseeing so we would be near the stadium, what do you think?

-Is perfect

We walk through the beach, we talk and laugh a lot and we take lots of pictures. Thirty minutes later Emma is tired so we sit on a bench. I look at her hair, at her eyes trying to see everything surrounding her, at her beautiful face and her lips and then I see her hand going to her belly, protecting our boy like she has been doing for months now…I put my hand there and we kiss. I take a selfie and she laugh at me: you are sooo cheesy sometimes, I love you.

We go to the stadium and watch the match, I send some text to the family group so mom can get jelous and we spent the rest of the night having dinner and walking through Beverly Hills.

-OMG, this street is awesome, full of expensive stores, one day we would buy something in here.

-Yeah, when I am a professional wrestle and you are the best scientists to ever exist in this world.

-Sorry babe, but that's Sheldon Cooper.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

-Good morning princess, wake up, we have lots of thing to do – I fill her face with kisses, her mouth, her forehead, her eyes and finally she wakes up with a giggle –I love you

-Hmm, me too

-Okay, sleepy head, we are going to sunbathe on the beach, to swim and to the CAC and after lunch we would came here for a nap before the comedy show. You like the plan?

-Yeah babe, at what time we have to leave tonight?

-At 7:30 after dinner and I suppose we would be at your house at 11.

-K'

Emma love the beach and I loved the way Emma smiled when we were on the beach, we sunbathed and swim in the sea, when we were there we make out and splashed and have lots of fun. Emma also loved art and that's why we went to the MOCA and she spent like three hours watching modern art that I didn't understand but I was content with seeing her happy.

-So, you liked the morning?

-I loved it, it was awesome seeing you in that bathsuit and kissing you and seeing art and now after this nap we are going to laugh a lot and that's great. I can't believe that tomorrow we have to study for our exams again.

-Yeah, boring boring boring.

After a three hours nap we went to the comedy show and I have never laughed more in my life, Emma even have to go to the bathroom twice because according to her our baby boy liked to play with her bladder so she has to go to the bathroom every two hours.

And now is time to go, we are on the road, we have three more hours until going home but is another day sooner to the due date.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

We are in the end of August and a lot changed in my live.

I am now a father.

We finished our exams by the 14th of June and our baby boy, Aiden, arrived into this world the 25th of June even if he should have been here the 1st of July. Emma and the baby came live with me the 29th, before that I built his crib and a rocking chair with the help of Mike, AJ and Ty so now we live together in the garage room where we have the big bed, the crib, the rocking chair, all his toys and a commode for his clothes. Emma's parents bought the high chair that we have in the kitchen and the playpen that we have in the living room and my moms give us bottles, bibs and some baby toys from when Frankie was born. I bought the car seat and put it in the car of Emma that she has here now and would be our car for the rest of our time together.

Today is the first day back in school and our boy is just two months old so I decided to be homeschooled too for the next three months so the both of us can take care of him. The teacher, Pam, would arrive here in two hours: at 9 a.m. and would start with the class in the dining room. We picked that hour because would be no one around here because Jude, Frankie, mom and mama would be at school or work and Aiden would be asleep and he would not wake up until at least 11 that would be our free time so Emma can feed him and I can change him and we can have some time with him. We would have time until 1 p.m. that would be our and Aiden's lunch time and at 2 p.m. we would start again until 4.

On Mondays and Tuesdays I would go to wrestling team at 5 p.m. and Emma would go on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Tuesdays mama would take care of Aiden. I also have to work on Wednesdays afternoon, Saturday and Sunday mornings. Emma would work on Friday and Sunday afternoon. It's kind of a chaotic schedule but we did it as best as could be good for Aiden. We know we have our family support and if we feel exhausted or need some time to just be teens they would take care of him so we have hope.

Today started at 6 a.m. when Aiden woke up and I took him to the kitchen and feed him and then change him in the bathroom of the first floor, always trying to calm him so he would not wake up the rest of the family. I put him on his crib and go for a run, leaving from the back door of the house. I came home at 7 a.m. in time to have breakfast with all my family and when mama and siblings leave the house Aiden woke up.

-Oh I would feed him; he needs some nana's time. You go get ready and Em you can go for a run, I would leave in half an hour. So go, go.

I kiss Emma before she goes for her run and went to the garage to change, I have taken the baby monitor with me so I could see mom with his grandson. First she kiss his cheek and cuddle him while the bottle is being heated and then she feed him in the sofa od the living room while baby talking to him. And soon she starts talking to him.

-Hi Aideeen, you like your food uh? Yeah? Just like your father, he would leave us starving if he was not as good as he is. He does not know this but I am so proud of him, he has always been lazy and messing with everything but was always sweet and a protector of the ones he loves but I could have never imagined how he would be as a father. He is the best dad, right? He wake up early with you and take care of you so your mommy can have more time to sleep and he is fighting for his dreams, to be a good wrestle and sometime being the best he could be. You are lucky boy, very lucky and we all love you.

I smile and take away my tears. I shower and put on some clothes in fifteen minutes and soon I hear mom calling me from the kitchen door.

-JESUS! I HAVE TO GO WORK! PICK YOUR SON!

I smile because the way they treat me never changed and I hugged her and my son, I am lucky, very lucky.

-Good luck in the first class, take your pills and please behave. He is awake but you should put him to sleep at 9 so you would not be interrupted.

-I know mom, I have been dealing with him for two months, you know?

-I know, bye son

-Bye mother.

The class was fun, Pam made us see her classes as something fun and try that we always talk and participate. She cooed and cuddles Aiden when she met him and she knew how to deal with my ADHD.

-I have two granddaughters at home and one of them seem to have your same problem and she is driving her mother crazy but I love her nevertheless.

We finish at exactly four and Aiden just woke up two times in all morning but at four he was fully awake but he was also very entertained with his aunt Frankie and grandma Lena.

-Em, I am going now, I would take the skate so you would have the car if something happens, call me and text me about everything that happens please.

-Yeah babe, don't worry, go have some fun for an hour, we would be ok and I have your mom and I am working with Jude on my homework now so don't worry.

I went wrestling and it felt so good to be with friends, doing something I like and having fun but I kept missing both my babe and my baby. I can't wait to go home.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

A blue graduation gown and cap, sitting on the grades beside Emma Accard, my girlfriend of two years and a half and the mother of my son that I can see from here sitting on his aunt Mariana's lap and clapping her hands. All my family is sitting in front of us: Mama, mom, Mariana with Aiden, Callie, Angelica, Brandon, Jude, Noah, Frankie and Emma's parents.

Is our graduation day, it has been a chaotic year but in December we returned to the school and sent our son to daycare, we did our exams, went to wrestling team and worked. We did great with the help of our parents and our son was brilliant, he learned to sleep through the night at five months so we could have a good night sleep even if he is an early riser and he is very independent too so better for us. We passed all our exams and in March a wrestle coach came see me and told me that he wanted me to be in his professional team and they would pay for my studies.

Yesterday moms talked with me about what are my plans for the next four years of university.

-Well moms, you know I would still be working on the waiter job and Emma would be working in that shop too for the summer. And we found a two bedrooms/ one bathroom apartment with spacious kitchen and living room and a small balcony that would only cost us 400$ per month and that is near the stadium where I would have practice every day and is a ten minutes ride from her university and Aiden's new daycare. So don't worry, with the 2000$ I would receive and the 500$ she would receive a month it would be enough to have a decent live.

-We are so proud of the man and father you have become, your son is going to turn one in a week, how do you feel about that?

-I can't believe how soon the time passed and I am so happy moms, I would do something I like an dwould have the opportunity to be a P.E teacher one day and I can provide my family to have a good life. Thank you, for everything and yes, you can come see us every time you want, you have grandma house to stay right?

They just hugged and kissed me.

So today I am finally graduating and tonight we have the party at the house with all my family and friends and tomorrow moms and sibling would keep Aiden and Emma and I would go to the after graduation party.

-EMMA MARIE ACCARDS!

I stand up and cheer when mama, the principal, give Emma her diploma and smile at her parents cheering and taking pictures of that moment. After two more students is my time to go there, I clean my sweaty hands on my gown and wait.

-JESUS ANTONIO ADAMS FOSTER!

Mama is waiting for me with a beautiful smile on her face and I can hear all my family cheering, I take the diploma, take the picture with mama and kiss her on the cheek. After half an hour of classmates getting their diplomas mama continue her speech.

-And finally, is my pleasure to introduce you to the Anchor Beach Charter School 2016 promotion.

When we go to our parents we take our son in our hands and become the focus of attention and pictures. Moms kiss me a lot and told me how proud they are of me again and I can't help the smile that form in my lips. I am lucky of this family.

That day and the next ones are one of the favorite's days of my life and I can't wait for the university years to come but only if is by the side of my little family.


	26. Francesca Adams Foster

**AN: this chapter would have sad moments, happy ones and I have introduced here a few of the PLL characters, hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay.**

At first glance I can seem like the stereotypical 16 years old American girl because I am a cheerleader, the leader of the Student Social Chair that means I am the one in charge of all the parties done in Anchor Beach, I hang out with popular people and have a lot of admires and I am at this moment in a underage school party with my best friends consuming alcohol and pot.

But I am not the normal kind of girl.

I have two moms, one black and the other white.

No legal father but I have a biological one.

Five siblings and they are not biologically related to me. My older brother is working in NY orchestra and his twin sister is working as professional photographer in L.A; my other sister is currently in NY finishing her degree to be a lawyer; the second brother just left the house with a son and her girlfriend to be a wrestle and study and my other brother is in his last year of high school.

No boyfriend yet because I am secretly in love with one of my best friends.

And now that you know all this things about me…I am Francesca Danielle Adams Foster.

I am currently dancing with Sasha and Lucy in Ash's party and I have drunk what my mama would have said it was too much. I can see Marcus from here, he is talking with other girls and they are laughing at him. He has curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, brown skin and he is taller than normal 16 years old boys. He has a great sense of humor and is very confident about himself…not like his twin, Patrick that is shy and reserved but with great sense of humor and is very compassionate, he is my other best friend.

I focus on dancing and flirting with other boys but half an hour after that I start to feel dizzy so I grab Patrick arm and everything that happen next is dark.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

I woke up in a hospital and I am confuse, how can I be in a hospital for having a few drinks? Mama is sleeping by my side and mom is beside the bed, looking at me and crying. I can see them even if my vision is kind of blurry.

-Why are you crying mom?

She sobs and hugs me and that wake mama that also came to my bed and hugs me while sobbing.

-What is happening?

My moms look at each other doing that weird thing that they do that is having a conversation with their eyes and believe me, is frustrating because you don't know what they are saying.

Mama sat down on my bed and takes my hand; mom does the same seconds later.

-Ok, doctors did some text on you because you were out for 12 hours and that was not normal so …well…

Mama's eyes filled with tears again and she stops talking, mom continues.

-In your system they didn't just found alcohol –she almost kill me with that look- but they also found that you…that you have leukemia my love.

At hearing those words I felt a strange thing in my stomach and my vision got blurred again, this time for tears, I also zoned out of the room into my own thoughts: I have cancer, I am sixteen and have cancer, I would have to stop going to school because I would have to stay in the hospital having chemo…I…wow"

-Frankie, my love, how are you feeling?

-is…is ok mom, I trust the doctors; they would make me feel better with chemo, radiation and all of that.

-Yeah…eh…you would have to stay here for a month and every two weeks you would have intense chemo (if you want it, of course) but in between those weeks they would process your cells so they can eliminate as much cancer cells as possible and then you would go home, take some pills and that is: entering and leaving the hospital until you found a donor baby.

Lena, after explaining all of that, hugged me and cried. I understand them, I really do, I am their baby and I am in risk of dying but they have to have hope.

-Is ok mama, I know it would be hard and my life would completely change but I have you, all my family, I would be ok.

-Yeah baby, she is right and she would find a donor soon, you would see.

-Do they…do they know?

-Your siblings? Jude knows, he is outside with Grandma Sharon and the rest of your siblings would be here in a few hours so you can tell them.

Jude entered the room few moments later and ran to me and hugged me, he cried in my shoulder and for the first time since they told me I have cancer I cried. I cried because I don't like to see them suffer about me and they would do it through all this process.

I hate that Callie and Angie have to get out of work to come here.

I hate that Brandon have to take a fly and take days off work just to hear the news.

I hate that Mariana would have to fly too and miss college.

I hate that Jesus, Emma and Aiden have to come all the way from Florida to hear this.

But at 9p.m, after I took two naps and barely ate, they entered the room.

Callie and Angie entered the room first, holding hands and with worried expressions; Mariana was seconds behind them with the same look and Jesus entered minutes later, I could see Emma waiting outside with my nephew and Brandon entered with Lou (to my surprise) but stopped in his track when he saw me in bed with IV.

-Hey you!

-Frankie!

-What happened?

-Why are you here? And why you look so pale?

I look at mom pleading her to stop all of them for talking at the same time: ENOUGH!

-Thanks mom, well –I hold back tears and hold mama's hand –doctor told me I have leukemia.

-Oh my god Frankie!

Mariana sit down beside me and hug me tight, like I am going to disappear and that's probably what they are thinking but I just want to stay positive, like my moms have taught me.

I look at all their faces and cry: Brandon has an odd expression on his face, his features are consumed by pain and I hate myself for making him unhappy even if I know that he is just mad at the cancer. Angelica has Callie wrapped against her arms and is whispering sweet things to her. Jesus is trying so hard not to punch something so he just sits down beside me and Mariana and hugs us both.

-We would be fine sis, you would see.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Two months of treatment.

Two months of being at the hospital for a full week having intense chemo that let me exhausted the other two weeks and those where the weeks where I have to take pills and have classes at home.

I am starting to give up.

I am just too weak, too tired of everything.

I just want to get back to normal.

Pam, my private teacher, enters the living room with the History Book and sit in one of the arm chairs. My mama bought a blackboard so Pam could teach me better. But every morning Pam sits down with me and we chat about her life and a little bit about mine. She knows I don't want to talk about this but she also think that is good for me to express my feelings. She is very calm that makes me relax.

-Sweetie, how are you today?

-Kind of tired but excited to learn Pam, like always – I hug her and smile at her –how are you? Is your daughter here yet?

-Yes, she came yesterday with her fiancée and my grandbabies. Your moms invited them to dinner tonight so you would meet them. You will see, Emily is such a great soul and Ali is powerful and she used to be the queen b of the school.

-I'm sure I would love them Pam, can we start the lesson?

Pam gives me the book open at the colonization era and she starts talking about how Cristobal Colon discovered our country and Spanish, Dutch and French people started taking the East Coast, I listened to her and admired her passion about this. For two hours she explained everything to me: drawing things on the board to make it clearer and telling me some personal information of the colonizers.

-Pam, before we start with French, I have to…throw up.

She knows what to do; she has done it for the past three weeks. Giving me the can to throw up, keeping me warm or giving me medicines. I love Pam and her great soul.

While I puck she goes to her bag and grabs the French book and put some CD's on the DVD player. She wants to help me improve my speaking in French so she thinks this would help me.

I finish and grab the water bottle and clean myself.

We continue with the classes for three more hours where we talked in French, saw some French clips and then she helped me with Math, even if mama is the one teaching me Pam help me do some difficult work.

Is 12 o'clock, Mama's car is on the driveway, she always come home to have lunch with me.

-Baby, how are you? Did you throw up?

I explain everything to her and Pam goes home after kissing me on the forehead.

-I am not that hungry mama, just some bites of toast please.

She makes me a sandwich: you have to eat at least this Frankie, is for your own good.

After I eat I get to sleep.

I woke up to yelling in the upstairs floor. I look at the clock and see that is 5:40 p.m. Before I can think about anything I see mom walking down the stairs with an angry expression on her face but when she sees that I am awake her face totally changes.

-Hi baby girl, you have a very long nap, mama says you felt asleep at 1:30 and the good thing is that you tolerated the sandwich. That's good, right?

-Yeah, why were you yelling at Jude?

Stef's face is one of conflict, she knows I don't like arguments or hearing people arguing and she also knows that I am very protective of my older brother.

-Because he left school yesterday to go to Noah's and you know, Mama found out. There's a very good reason for us to be mad.

When I am stressed I play with my curls but the problem is that I shaved my hair last week and now I have no hair to hold, no curls to play with. I scream.

And then I sob.

-Shh, Frankie, shh –mom run to me and before I can fall to the floor she hugs me, caressing my bald head- I am sorry, we would try not to rise our voices anymore, ok?

I nod and hug her too.

-I am so tired mom, so tired, I want this to end.

She looks me in the eye with worry, she grabs my head with both her hands and she cleans my tears.

-What do you mean baby? You mean cancer, right?

-Of course I mean cancer mom…

After she hugs me one more time I go up to my room and changes clothes, I put on a flower dress that mama bought for me a week ago and put a scarf on my head. When I turn around I see Jude on the door, with tears in his eyes. He has been so protective of me this past two months, almost never leaving my side. He is scared and I understand him.

-Beautiful scarf sis, they are here now. You want to come down now or in a few minutes.

-Now

I go downstairs and into the living room where I see Pam on the sofa with a little girl with dirty blond hair, almost light brown, blue eyes and toned skin. Beside her is a blond woman with blue eyes and pale skin and holding this woman hand is who I know is Pam's daughter, Emily, because they have the same skin color and dark brown eyes. Mom and mama are on the loveseat watching the other little girl that is walking around them, touching everything around her. The girls are identical twins but the mother dress them in different colors so they can know the difference.

-That little runner must be Lily, right Pam?

She gets up and hugs me, with a huge smile on her face and holding Grace.

-yeah, there she is and this is Gracie. Say hi to my friend Grace

The little girl let out a shy Hi and hides her face in her grandmother's shoulder. I touch her dirty blonde hair and smile at Pam.

We have a good evening and dinner, even if I don't eat that much. Jude keep looking at me trying to know if I am ok, but I feel good for the first time in months.

-Alison, Pam told me you are an English teacher? –The blonde nod, smiling at me- I love English, and I can't wait for moms to hire my English teacher.

-You don't have one yet? – I said no and she looks at Emily that nod at her like encouraging her to do something – We have a friend, well she and her husband are writers and he used to be English teacher of us, they are not working so maybe they would want to teach you online. I would talk to them tomorrow and tell something to Pam.

-K'

After ten more minutes of great chatting I start to feel dizzy and my throat is just closing. I grab the table and look at mama with fear in my eyes, I start hyperventilating and I see Jude running upstairs and I know he is going to grab my oxygen mask from my room.

Mama makes patterns into my back and gives me instructions: Breathe baby, in and out, I know is difficult but you have to…c'mon baby, wait until your brother is here. JUDE!

Pam, Emily and Alison are trying to calm the babies and two minutes until this asthma attack I feel the mask on my head and I breathe, medicine enter my throat.

-Frankie, we have to go to the ER, I know this happened before but you didn't have leukemia.

I protest but start walking into the porch, Pam hugs me and her daughter and fiancée too.

-I would see you in two days Frankie. Hope everything goes right.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Everything was wrong. The cancer was spreading even if I was in intense chemo and that makes my siblings, all of them, to start a campaign so I would find a donor. They even went to local TV. Moms left work to stay with me and Marcus came to the hospital after school every day for the past month.

Today we are watching TV lying on my bed and he grabs my hand, rubbing my knuckles.

-You can't leave me, you have to stay alive, we have lots of things to do Frankie –he looks at me and kiss my cheeks – the day you told me you have cancer I was going to ask you out on a date and I still want to but…but I don't know if you want to date in this condition. I love you Frankie, I have loved you for years now…

-Wow Marcus, I…I am in love with you too but…but there's a possibility that I don't find a donor, that I can die…and…I have no hair, I'm always tired, have been in this hospital for months now…I just want to be normal again Marcus,

He hugs me and after half an hour of crying on his shoulder he separates from me and grabs my face with both his hands and kiss me hard on the mouth, his hands going to my waist and his tongue demanding entry to my mouth and I let him and is the best kiss I have ever shared. I feel butterflies in my stomach and when we broke it we smile, he puts his forehead into mine and I see him start crying. I hug him and kiss him one more time.

-Listen, you are not going to lose me, I am going to fight this, I would find a donor and then we would be a normal couple. But…

-NO! I want to be with you Frankie even if you are sick I want to be with you.

-Ok…is going to be hard, you know?

-I know, but we will make it work, I promise baby.

So, I started to fight for being alive, to not give up on anything. We spent two hours watching movies and kissing and when moms came to the room and he left I told them I was with him and I was happy.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Half a year later I finally found a donor, it takes a lot of money of campaigns and talking on TV and intense chemo and being really, really bad that I almost died twice but doctors have hopes in me and they think today would be great.

Marcus and I had a few dates; we went to the movies and have homemade dinner at his house twice but until know we just kissed, both too afraid of what the future might hold for me.

Two weeks ago they did the transplant and it seems that I am finally ok. I am still shore and still recovering but thank god it is the summer and I can spend lots of time with my parents and siblings and boyfriend. Until know I felt useless but I am finally having strength.

-Frankie, can you came down here please?

I go down there.

-Why are you packing the cooler? Why you all have a bag?

-Well, we also have your backpack, I packed it yesterday while you were with Pam, we are going camping for a week and Marcus and Patrick are coming with us. Well and Lou, and Angie, and Emma and Aiden and Noah, and Zach, and Patrick girlfriend. I don't know if I like that all of you have partners already.

We all laugh and I clung into my mother's necks, giving them the biggest hugs I can form because this make me feel stronger, this make me feel like I can be normal again. Soon I am changed and in the back seat of mama's SUV with Marcus and all the bags. Callie, Angie, Patrick and Dona are on Callie's car; Jude and Noah are with Zack and Mariana in Zack's car and Jesus and Emma are in their own car with Aiden.

-Ok, why aren't your moms coming?

-Because they are in North Carolina visiting my aunt and uncle with my sister. Are you happy?

-Yeah, so happy –I kiss him and he kiss me back only to be interrupted by my mom coughing, I laugh –ok mom, no PDA, I understand.

She gives me a smile and continues driving, taking mama's hand. From here I can see their content expression, something that I had not seen in months, they were always stressing and worrying about my condition but finally they can't stop doing that and enjoy themselves.

After two hours' drive we finally arrive to the camp, we choose the big clear near the lake: Jesus and Brandon goes with Aiden to find wood, Mama puts the cooler and the bags with the food in the camp table and the rest of us start setting the tents: Patrick, Dona, Marcus, Noah, Jude and I would share the biggest one. The rest of them would share with their partners individually but we all stay close to each other, this is time for family.

When Jesus and Brandon return to the camp, Marcus, Noah and I start trying to made the fire but mom came behind me and told me: can you sit on the chair and relax, even if you are better we don't want you to be this comfortable baby, it can be dangerous.

I smile at her and nod, sitting beside Mariana that grab my hand and put it on her heart: you don't know how glad I am that you are ok, you have no idea how many days I have spent praying for you to be good, watching our old family photos and wanting to be back. I love you more than life Frankie.

She stands up and gives me a hug and I let some tears scape.

-But to hell with all this crap, help me pick furniture for our new apartment; you have that great taste baby sis.

I spend half an hour with her until mama call us to have dinner. I sit between Jesus and Brandon, Marcus in front of me beside his brother and Noah, he blows me a kiss and I blush. He smirks.

God I love him.

-Frankie, this vacation is for you, to celebrate that you are ok, that you would be fine forever and because of that everyone wanted to give you a speech: I would start. –mom clears her throat and look me in the eye –my little girl, the last one of my babies, I still remember how tiny you were and how you would look at me with those hazel eyes that are like mine and I would kiss you and you would not complain, now you do and even if you would not believe it, I am glad of that because that means you have an opportunity to live, and thank god because I would be so, so sad without my pumpkin pie.

I try to hold my tears and smile at her, she smiles too and looks at Callie and she sings a song to me with Brandon, Angie and Lou and then Jesus just hugs me and tell me he loves me and Mariana gives me a full speech and the last one is my mom.

"I just have to say that I would never forget the day you were born because that changed our lives completely and made our days brighter my sweet baby girl"

After a few minutes we get back to the laughing and joking. After half an hour Marcus took me apart and starts crying: I am so happy that you are ok, so, so happy.

-I know baby, but you have to promise to me that you would stop reminding me?

-Ok –I kiss him and he put his hands on my waist and I get my arms around his neck and he gave me access to his mouth so my tongue slid through his teeth but after a few minutes mom is behind us: Guys, I can see your tongues from here, you are still my baby Frankie so please, stop that and go to bed.

I roll my eyes and get into bed next to Marcus, after months of fighting now I can be me, and free.

I spent the next two days hiking, fishing, swimming and splashing, sunbathing and singing by the fire with my siblings and friends but in the ride home I start to feel exhausted but it was nothing because when we get home I take a nap in my bed, drink some warm tea and take pills that doctors gave me in case I felt like this.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

 **AN: THIS PART HAS MATURE CONTENT, IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 STOP HERE.**

By the middle of the summer I feel normal again, my old shelf but probably a little more mature. I hang out with my best friends or with some of my siblings in the mall or in the beach; go on dates with Marcus and catch up on my friends at the summer school.

Today is 20th of August and I finally arrived home.

We went to L.A the 16th , in mom's car and we stayed in a hotel near West Hollywood and we spent time with Marcus and Patrick's family but the next day was the start of Jude's college life, he got accepted into UCLA so we went to campus with him. He showed me around while moms helped him get settle into his dorm and while we were waiting for some food he hugged me like I was going to disappear.

-You know you would be alone with moms in that house for the first time in ages?

-I know, but who knows, probably now I can have a dog so I would not be so lonely.

-Yeah…good luck with that –he grabbed my hand and smiled at me –I love you and I am only one call away sis, is just two hours ride so I would be there soon.

-Jude, I know, don't worry, I would be fine, I would be back in school with all my friends and hang up with them and I can't wait to be back in sports. Don't worry.

He nodded and we went back to the dorm and ate on the floor with moms. We talked about the past, about when we were little and they let a few tears run down their faces while giving him advices for his new live.

He walked us to the car and gave us hugs, kissed my forehead and we left. When I looked back I saw Noah jumping on his back and Jude smiling widely at his boyfriend, yeah, he would be ok but I would miss him terribly.

That night moms went out to dinner with Bette and Tina and some of their friends; Patrick, Jackie, Marcus and I have dinner at the Planet and then return to my room at the hotel where we watched a movie but at eight Marcus took me to the room he shared with his siblings and we started kissing.

His kisses started to increase in heat and we lay down on the bed where he positioned himself on top of me and started giving me kisses on the neck, on my pulse point and on my collarbone that send a sudden rush of wet to my lower parts. Marcus stopped his kisses to look at me and I returned his gaze. We didn't have to do anything, I trust him and he trust me, that's all we needed to know.

His hands touch the bare skin under my shirt and sent shivers all over my body that made me bite at his neck and suck, he moan and take my shirt off, we didn't care where it landed and finally, after minutes of him contemplating my body, we lay naked in bed…together.

He has a beautiful body: short brown curls, square jaw, full red lips, brown shining skin and muscled body. I start kissing his neck, his collarbone; run my tongue down his abs while he caresses my short brown hair.

After some preliminaries he is on top of me, looking at me with deep black eyes, darker than normal and he asked me if I was sure, he asked me twice but I was ready and we didn't know how much time we have so he did it and even if it hurts a little at first after a moment he starts moving himself inside me and I grab his neck and kiss him hard, trying to suppress my moans.

His skin is against mine, his sweat is the same as mine, his lips are caressing my body with utter fascination and when I think I can't have more pleasure he rubs my clit and suck at my nipples and a sudden wave crush over my body and I scream but before it gets too loud he cover my mouth with his in a passionate kiss and he pull his member out of me so he can get the relieve he needs.

After resting for a few minutes we look at the clock and discovered that it was 9:30 p.m. and our moms would be here by 11 so we get in the shower where he pick me up, put my legs around his hips and we made love again, this time he moves faster, harder, leaving soft marks on my chests and I scratch his back but he didn't even notice it.

-I love you Marcus….i love you.

He looked at my eyes and smile, saying I love you back and we came together. When we recovered he washes my body while I wash my hair and I did the same to him. At 10:40 we are ready and back into my room. Jackie is sleeping with her head in Patrick's legs while he is making out with his girlfriend, Dona.

Marcus cough and the love birds let out of each other –Seriously bro? Our sister is right there sleeping!

-Well, you were in our room doing god knows what with your girl soo…-Patrick look at his watch and his eyes open big –You have to go, Dona, I would see you tomorrow but my moms would be here in fifteen.

When moms arrive I am "sleeping" on my bed and I can feel their kisses on my forehead. That night I dream of Marcus mouth all over my body.

God, I am in trouble.

 **AN: ok, the last one would be the moms chapter and I would end this fic, doing a sequel. The sequel would be about all the kids adult live, I hope it wouldn't be too long.**


	27. Stef and Lena Adams Foster

_"Dear Lena,_

 _I know this is the end of my chapter, the end of my life but I have to write this to you while I can, while I am not going to lose my mind completely. I just know one thing for sure; I would never forget you Lena, I would never forget the first time I saw you in Jenna and Kelly's apartment, I would never forget the way your eyes shine every time you see me or the way your skin feels against mine. It may seem that sometimes I forget but is just momentarily Lena; I would never forget you or our children or grandchildren._

 _Now that my life is coming to an end everything that we went through is coming to my mind, and is a long story Lena because I am 70 years old. The times playing soccer and baseball with my dad, my arguments with my parents because I was different, the first time I saw you, the birth of our twins and the start of our relationship, our tiny apartment, that it was really small for two adults and two energetic toddlers; meeting Mariana and fostering her, wanting to save that poor little girl and also adopting Jesus, all the trouble the four of them made and then Frankie was born and she was so like you that like with you I felt in love with her immediately and how we suffered a lot when she was diagnosed with severe asthma. You remember? Of course you do, you spent all the night crying while holding her into your arms or as much nights as possible in the hospital giving her support but she is strong like her mama and she recovered from all her attacks and she returned to being the kind little girl she was when we took Jude home, that sweet boy that even if he has suffered the dead of his parents and was beaten by his foster parents he was kind and loved us with all his heart._

 _Can you believe that our dream became true? We had a beautiful home (not house, never house) that we filled with children, our children Lena: Callie and Brandon that are now 49 and successful people, Jesus and Mariana at the age of 47 and 45 has done so much and changed so much, Frankie and Jude, our little ones that are not so little anymore at 41 and 42. All perfect, because of you and because of me, because we did great Lena, you just have to see how great they are with their own children._

 _I still remember the day the twins graduated, it was the first time that Callie was nervous about what to wear and she spent three days driving us mad with dresses and tiaras and matching flowers with Angelica. And Brandon was just worried about his relationship with Lou that was in jeopardy but they looked perfect at the end and their smiles were beautiful. Brandon was first of his piano class and had straight A's except for two subjects and the teachers congratulated his solidarity with the school and Lou was the loudest cheering at him and Callie was the first in her class, straight A', Angie crying waiting to grab her diploma. Our artists graduated and they had university confirmations. You remember how beautiful they looked at their graduation dance? Callie was in a flowing pink dress with white flowers on her hair and huge black high heels and Brandon in his black suit with pink shirt and they were both sooo in love with their girlfriends. You remember how I used to say it was just teenage love? How innocent I was._

 _You cried so much when we took B to the airport, you didn't lose his hand until he was almost at the plane and Callie, that was going to be one more week with us, cried too even If she was going to be in Rhode Island and could see him more than us, but they had been together all their lives, literally._

 _And the day Mariana was graduating she was also giving her class speech, proud and eloquent like always. I was just happy because our little girl was healthy and in a good environment, thanks to us, we did something good Lena, and she was the best at the STEAM program, also one of the best at the dance team that earned her a scholarship to Yale and her smile that day never left her face even if she was suffering a break up._ _I remember how mad I was with Mat but you calmed me, you always had calmed me. She was happy because she has her whole family there to cheer for her and had entered into MIT._

 _You remember that I cried when Jesus graduated? He did exactly how I expected him to do, he did it with great marks and he was excellent in sports and drawing and he surprised us when he was going a professional wrestle and went to Arizona with his family. How proud I am of him, now an architect, even if he made me have a heart attack when he told us that Emma was pregnant with Aiden, but thank god they kept him, how I love my grandchildren._

 _And my poor Frankie, she had leukemia at 16 but she is a fighter like you and with our love and support she could fight it. It was hard for me, seeing her so fragile, so small in that hospital bed with vials on her veins and that awful white color. I remember our fight when you accused me of not loving our daughter because I was not by her side at the hospital and I realized that I never gave you my answer and I want to do it before I forget: I was scared that she would die while I was watching her, I was scared that she was going to get worse when she was at my care and I know is selfish, I know is not what a good mother would do but I was desperate. And thank god for you, Angie, Callie and Marcus for staying with her and all you did and thank god for that new treatment that saved our baby girl's live. We did a good job Lena and we are good mothers, I hope you realized that on your own because I know Frankie did, she told me when she was pregnant with Allie._

 _I know is going to be hard for you to live with a woman that would not remember you or your children and I know is going to be hard when the time comes and I die and left you alone but you would survive Lena, you have to because you have to take care of our grandchildren and our kids and live, do all the things that we didn't have the time to do. Just remember our first day, our first love making, the birth of three of our six kids, all the adoption days, our wedding, the wedding of our children, the birth of all of our twelve grandchildren, the first time they called us nana and grandma and all the times I said I love you._

 _Remember Lena, for me, for us, for our family._

 _And make me remember but you never forget that I love you; I was and still am happy Lena, my love, my everything._

 _Love you forever, even if I don't remember,_

 _Stephanie Marie Adams Foster"_

That letter was by now filled with tears, new and old. Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster was reading the letter to her oldest grandchildren and they were crying too.

At 72 Lena knew she was lucky: she found love, have six children, twelve grandchildren and another three on their way and had a beautiful live with her wife, the love of her life, but right now her heart was breaking on Stef's first anniversary since her death. It has been 3 years with Alzheimer, 3 years that Lena has taken care of her: woke her up with kisses, making her laugh, reading their story to her, giving her medicines and encouraging her to see their family but after 2 years it increased and Stef forgot about everyone except Lena and couldn't do anything by herself so Lena took her to an asylum where they let her live with her wife, sleep in the same room and be with her until her final day. Stef died in Lena's arms surrounded by their family but the most important thing is that she remembered all of them and died with a smile on her face, happy.

And now Lena was in their big old home with all her family: Callie and Angie with their three children (Lucy that is 17, Colleen that is 14 and Luke that is 11), Brandon and Lou with their two children (David that is 19 and Paul that is 15), Mariana and Mat with their two children (Ivy that is 12 and Sean that is 5) and starting the process to adopt their third child, Jesus and Emma with their two children (Aiden that is 27 and Amelia that is 18), Jude and Noah with their precious girl Vivienne and Frankie and Marcus with their two children (Alison that is 10 and Melvin that is 7) and are expecting twins soon.

And she was indeed happy even if her heart would always feel empty because she doesn't have Stef by her side but she can see her in the hazel eyes of David, Paul and Collen, she can see her in Melvin and Amelia's personality so passionate about their family, about friends or about love, both their grandchildren like sarcasm and are very funny just like her Stef was. And she would always remember their moments together that are immortalized in all the photos of their home, in all of their children.

When all the members of her family goes to their places or to sleep in one of the now guest rooms of her house Lena cry in her bed, hugging Stef's pillow and talking to her: I am doing as you wished my love, I am traveling around the world thanks to our children living in different states, I am going out with Bette, Tina and the rest of our friends and I am doing a lot of volunteering like we always wanted to do but I remember Stef, I remember…

…that is not where you come from…is where you belong and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I love you my love, and I belong with you.

 **The end**

 ** _AN: I know, I know, it kind of sound sad but it is not, Stef and Lena lived happily ever after, Stef died happy and Lena learns to live always remembering Stef. This is the end, if you want to see more about this family, tell me and I would do one-shots or whatever._**


End file.
